


An American girl in London

by StoneDragon



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, arizona robbins - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe Grey's anatomy, Arizona Robbins - Freeform, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Lesbian Character, London, New love, Original Character(s), Romance, greys anatomy - Freeform, lesbian love, pretty woman style romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon
Summary: Graduated with many accolades at John Hopkins, Arizona Robbins is invited to work as head of the Pediatrics sector at two hospitals in different cities and countries: one in Seattle, USA; and another in London, England.Your choice will lead you to have a completely different life, to the point of being enchanted by the mother of a patient, who is a very powerful and rich woman with a somewhat... mysterious story.Why does such a woman intrigue so much Arizona? And how will she manage to cope with the challenges of being the youngest and most American head of sector in one of London's most important hospitals?This is a AU of Arizona Robbins if she had never been to Seattle (so she's young and still the cute person she is) and it's quite similar to a Fairy Tale story, but in a funny way :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Wrong impressions

As soon as she leaves gate 7, entering Heathrow Airport, Arizona Robbins pulls out her handbag while trying not to bump into the various people who leave too. Before she can look at the place as a whole, someone exclaims extremely excited:

— Aaaahhhh, Aaaaary!!!! — she looks ahead and sees none other than her friend Alexandra Anderson waving fervently at her. — Aaahhh, you came!!!!

— Alex!!! — Arizona exclaims as she runs up to her and the two hug each other tightly, jumping excitedly.

They move away slightly and, with their hands held together, look at each other smiling.

— Oh, Ary, I couldn't believe it when you told me you decided to come here! — Alexandra exclaims without cutting her beautiful smile and, taking her friend's suitcase, walks arm in arm with her to the luggage racks. — How many bags did you bring? Did you manage to put everything in them?

— Well, not everything, right? — Arizona responds by poking the blonde's cheek as soon as they stop in front of the mats, waiting for their luggage. — My parents will bring the rest as soon as I can stabilize myself in an apartment.

Alexandra doesn't say anything right away, tosses her hair back, arranges her glasses on her face and looks curiously at the pediatrician.

— Um... and where will you stay? I thought you would get a house while you are here...

As soon as Arizona points to her luggage passing, the two take the bags and, resuming their steps, continue to talk.

— So, Alex, I still need to talk to the director of this hospital and see his proposal. — Arizona responds somewhat thoughtfully. — I mean, I still don't know if I'll stay here or accept the job in Seattle, you know?

— Stop! Stop! — Alexandra exclaims when she stops walking and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. — You still haven't agreed to stay here, Ary?! Are you crazy, girl?! You NEED to stay here! There is no comparison between London and Seattle.

Leaving a silly laugh and resuming her steps, wishing to take a shower and eat something after that tiring trip of more than 10 hours, Arizona replies:

— Oh, Alex, I'm very proud of myself for getting two invitations to head Pediatrics in these two cities, but I need to decide calmly, don't you think? — Alex shakes her head and the pediatrician laughs. — Anyway, you silly, I believe that I need to evaluate better and then I will decide which job I will take. I already talked to the people in Seattle, I liked their proposal, but... nothing caught my attention, you know? So I have a certain hope that it will be better here.

— Well, of course the proposal here will be better, you crazy! — Alexandra exclaims happily, the same moment they leave the parking lot. — In fact, you arrived in winter, an excellent time to wear our overcoats and boots! — the two laugh in a silly way. — But seriously, Ary, do you have any idea that the hospital that invited you to head Pediatrics is the most important in the UK?

The moment they stop next to Alexandra's SUV, Arizona looks curiously at her friend and, shaking her head, comments:

— I know it's a very important hospital, well regarded, but I didn't know that it had all this grandeur.

— Well then, friend. Can you imagine having on your resume that you were head of Pediatrics at Memorial Grace London Hospital? — Alexandra questions when pressing the button to open the trunk and the two women put the luggage there. — Go talk to the directors and then we'll celebrate, because I'm sure you'll be here!

The two laugh silly again, get into the vehicle and, after putting on their belts, Alexandra starts driving around town.

— Oh, Alex, will I get used to living so far from America? — Arizona asks after a few seconds of silence and the prosecutor looks at her quickly.

— Of course you will! Olivia and I did it, so you can do it too! — Alexandra responds winking excitedly to the pediatrician. — And look that we came from NY, so we should be afraid, but... here we are! Happy and satisfied!

— Yeah... you're right... — Arizona says, throwing herself against the seat and looking at the streets of London. — Where are we going, anyway? I made a reservation at a hotel called...

— What hotel, girl!? — Alexandra exclaims shaking her head. — You'll stay at my place until you choose an apartment to live in. Wasn't that one of the things the hospital here promised you? If accepted, they will pay for the apartment you choose, right?

— Yes... — Arizona responds with a corner look at the prosecutor. — But I really don't want to disturb you, Alex. Does Olivia know you're taking me to your house?

At that moment, stopping at the red light, Alexandra looks worriedly at the pediatrician when she says:

— Um... true... I forgot to talk to my wife about taking my best friend home...

Arizona, recognizing the tone sarcastic of her friend, closes her eyes saying:

— You are cruel, did you know that?

Letting out a snigger laugh as she starts driving again, as soon as the light turns green, Alexandra says with her head exclaiming:

— I know! But I would say that I am realistic and with zero tolerance for so much freshness, right, Ary!? — she quickly looks over Arizona over her glasses and returns her attention to the streets. — You'll stay at my place, we already left the guest room all tidy. Stay as long as you need and feel free, okay?

The pediatrician nods, smiling in the corner and stroking Alexandra's arm. Then, letting out a deep breath, she turns her gaze to the streets, feeling damned anxious to imagine herself living in London.

* * *

A few months later...

Leaving the hospital canteen, squeezing a styrofoam cup of coffee for the third time that night alone, Arizona walks to the elevator, when it is nudged on the shoulder.

— Hey!

As soon as she turns her body back, she comes across Kamy, the dermatologist on the 4th floor, looking at her with a beautiful smile.

— Oh, hi! — Arizona exclaims winking at the beautiful black-haired woman and the two enter the elevator. — I didn't know you work until late...

— No... I don't — Kamy replies throwing her hair back and looking excitedly at the pediatrician. — Today I decided to stay just to see if I could talk to you, Arizona, since you don't return my calls and don't even have lunch with me anymore.

Letting out an awkward chuckle and shrugging her shoulders, Arizona takes a sip of her coffee and says:

— Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but it's just that I'm working too hard and, you know, it's hard to be so young and head of a important sector in this hospital... — the elevator opens the doors on the Pediatrics floor and Arizona skates out into the corridor. — Besides, I said it would be just that night... remember ?! See you, Kamy!

That said, the blonde skates happily while drinking her coffee, leaving the elevator to close the doors with Kamy extremely irritated. Arizona smiles in a corner when thinking about how good it feels to have chosen to stay in London and she has to admit that Alexandra was right in everything about living in Europe, especially the part about women... they really love an American accent and look excited whenever Arizona says anything.

As the American skates to the nursing counter, a resident exclaims:

— Ah, Dr. Robbins! — he gestures to the blonde, who turns her back and stops in front of him, drinking her coffee.

— May I help!? — Arizona asks thoughtfully and the young man hands her the  _ tablet _ .

— I just saw the results of the exams of patient 6109 and the cancer was confirmed...

— Oh, I was hoping it wasn't that... — Arizona comments upset and, taking another sip of her coffee, she shrugs. — Well, patience, isn't it? Tomorrow morning, I want you to talk to the patient's parents and, whatever you need, just call me.

The young man widens his eyes, somewhat surprised by this and, pressing the  _ tablet _ in his hands, asks:

— Me?! Really?! Will I be responsible for this case?

Arizona looks around in confusion and, nodding, says:

— Yes! That's exactly what I meant, boy! You are responsible for this case, so I will be relying on your diagnoses, treatments, etc. — she pats him on the shoulder and smiles. — I just hope you do your daily reports and don't forget to email them to me _. _ Deal?

With an immense joy on his face, the young man exclaims:

— Yes, yes, Dr. Robbins! I will not disappoint you! Our previous boss never let us handle the cases alone... he was always watching us and saying that we would not be good professionals...

— Bah! — Arizona shakes her head. — How silly! Rest assured, I'm nothing like this boring guy! If I am giving you this case, it is because I fully trust your work!

The young man leaves there extremely cheerful, leaving the American woman a little thoughtful and wondering how anyone can not trust his own resident, since he learned from you?! That is why Arizona, being confident and extremely good at what she does, believes in the potential of her residents and interns, since they learn from her and, therefore, are excellent! Of course!

Then, with a deep sigh, the American prepares to skate, when someone exclaims:

— Now, now, Robbins!

Sighing heavily and stopping suddenly, Arizona rolls her eyes before turning on the wheels and facing Dr. Rivers, one of London's most important pediatricians and an extremely despicable man.

— Say it, Rivers! — Arizona exclaims trying to keep her smile on the man who provokes her from day one and is absolutely certain that he does not accept that a woman 30 years younger and American has become head of Pediatrics instead of him. — Has something happened now?

— Well, you gave a cancer case to a resident, Robbins! — Rivers responds raising his eyebrows. — How irresponsible! You assign patients to your residents and keep rolling with those skates, sneakers, I don't know, when you should be working hard!

At that moment, Arizona sighs heavily, needing to be strong so as not to be rude to the man old enough to be great-uncle, and folds her arms while saying:

— Yes, I did it and, as far as I know, I don't need to give any satisfaction of my steps for you. I think I'm still the head of Pediatrics, so... I'll do what I think best with my residents and patients! Have a good night!

The American woman spins again and skates away from the man, who remains mumbling inaudible things.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Knightsbridge, at an event venue, one of the most important parties and with the richest people in the entire Kingdom happens in a lively, beautiful and very, very elegant way.

British models, politicians, businessmen, fashion designers and people from high society are having fun, drinking, laughing and talking all over the place. The best wines, champagnes, whiskeys and the like are served non-stop, in addition to the best canapés, which are barely touched. An elegant band plays on the beautiful stage in the background, while round and extremely beautiful tables are scattered throughout the rest of the venue.

— I went to his show and I must admit that I didn't see anything much in this year's collection — a slender woman with black hair and blue eyes says in her velvety voice to two other women who are around her.

— Oh, don't even tell me, I found that fashion show a waste of time, Melissa! — another woman, with short blond hair and black eyes, exclaims, rolling her eyes and sipping her champagne.

— Changing the subject, dear — a third woman stands next to Melissa and points her glass to someone ahead, chatting animatedly with a group of people — What did you think of  _ her _ with that Giorgio Armani outfit?

The three beautiful women are silent for a few seconds, while their eyes seem to devour the woman ahead: not too tall, but with broad shoulders and somewhat strong arms, tight in the black suit. The long, orange hair is straight and tossed aside, while her pale green eyes are perfectly dyed.

— I heard that she is finally looking for a wife. — this Melissa says, nibbling the glass and the others look shocked. — I'm serious!

— Ah, Mel! Harris will never get married again! Never! — the woman with short hair exclaims, shaking her head. — Especially after everything that happened to her.

— Um, not to mention what she goes through with her daughter's illness, right?

Melissa shakes her head, saying:

— It is high time that she had someone with whom to share so many pounds, properties and that wonderful body! After all, everyone knows that she goes out with women around, even if it's just for one night and nothing more. Which gives the hope that she needs a woman who loves, cares for her and, above all, helps her to spend all her fortune. Don't agree?!

— Melissa! — the two women exclaim, laughing and the short-haired one continues: — I believe she isn't as stupid as she was at the beginning, Mel! I heard that she gives gifts the next day, but that is it. She doesn't say the phone number, nor does she allow any woman she has dated to enter the company or the farms in Wales. And, let's face it, it must be a pain to have to put up with that little girl of hers who is stuck for 24 hours, don't you think?!

— Merida Harris would never go out with any of you, you crazy people, because you were friends with her ex-wife! — Brendon Schneider exclaims a little irritated and gestures with his hands for them to leave. — Hurry up! You can scratch somewhere else!

As soon as the women walk away grumbling and looking irritably at the stylist, he adjusts his glasses more to his face and, walking over to Merida, puts an arm around hers, murmuring:

— Stop talking about business and come and have fun, you savage!

At that moment, the orange-haired Welsh makes a sign with her right hand to the people around her saying:

— We can talk better about these investments tomorrow, in my company here in London, could it be? — the woman in front of her just nods and Merida kisses her hand, leaving with Brendon. — What do you want, Bren?

— Oh, you crazy, I want you to be distracted, make new friends and find a woman to have fun, Merida, that's all! — the stylist exclaims, patting the redhead on the arm. — After all, you need to meet new people! All you do, since that slut left you, is work and take care of Alicia.

Merida shakes her head negatively as she takes a sip of her whiskey and looks down at the table.

— I have no reason to worry about anyone keeping me company, Bren, when I am complete just for having that beautiful smile every day of my life! — she points to the table and smiles. — Don't you agree?

As soon as the stylist looks at the indicated place, he sees Alicia Harris, Merida's 4-year-old daughter, smiling and playing with her  _ Legos _ at the table, accompanied by a security guard. Alicia is a very intelligent and extremely smart girl, being redheaded like her mother and with huge blue eyes, looking like two marbles.

— Yes, savage, Alicia is the best company in the world — Brendon comments smiling at the child, but turns his gaze to the Welsh beside him. — But she is not an adult, Merida, and you desperately need to live a little! How long has it been since you had dinner with a beautiful woman? How long have you not been to the theater? You like these things so much... I'm sure Bree won't be bothered to be with Alicia for an entire weekend.

At that moment, Merida looks a little scared to the stylist and asks:

— And why would she be alone with Alicia all weekend?

— Ah, Merida, because you are going with me to Paris! — Brendon exclaims after drinking a sip of his champagne. — I'm going to have a party at my house over there and I want you to go! It's decided! You will meet new people and I will introduce you to women who are crazy to know you, not your money. Trust me!

Shaking her head, feeling a chunk of all her friend's attempts to want her to stay with someone, Merida comments:

— I appreciate it, Bren, but I won't go. Alicia needs me all the time and you know that I would never forgive myself if something happened to her and I was with a woman.

Then, before she says anything else, Merida sees Alicia dropping a Lego piece to the floor and collapsing on the table.

— Oh no! — Merida exclaims desperately, as she runs to the child. — Alicia, my love! — she carries her daughter and, before she says anything, her security guard signals to leave.

— The helicopter is unable to leave, Madame Harris, as there are people in line. — the man says as he leads them out of there. — But Thomas is already ready and waiting at the door with the limo.

— Perfect! — Merida responds by holding her passed out daughter in her arms. — Let's go to a hospital here and in the meantime, tell the helicopter to meet us there. We will return to Wales as soon as possible. What is the best hospital around here?

* * *

The moment the limo stops in front of the Memorial Grace London Hospital emergency, Merida exits the vehicle carrying an unconscious Alicia and enters the place exclaiming:

— I need a pediatrician!

As soon as Susan, the head nurse of the emergency, looks at Merida, immediately approaches her and, pointing to the Trauma 2 room, says:

— Please, please come with me!

Merida places Alicia on the stretcher and, stroking her hair, exclaims:

— My daughter was born with CIV, who developed a heart murmur, so she must always be attentive and it is necessary to attend a cardiac pediatrician as soon as possible!

— Pediatrics has already been triggered — Susan responds by doing the preliminary care and, as soon as her eyes look at the Welsh on the other side, she murmurs: — Oh, my God... it's Merida Harris... I can't make a mistake with her daughter.

Merida, running her hands through her hair, exclaims impatiently:

— I want the best pediatrician you have, even if it is the head of Pediatrics, but I do! No interns or residents attending my daughter, please!

— Did someone call for Dr. Robbins?!

Arizona exclaims excitedly, as she skates beside Susan, being watched by an extremely shocked Merida and looking her up and down.

— Yes, this child has...

— CIV, I understand! — Arizona exclaims as she moves ahead of Alicia, starting to make the call.

— Hey! Hey! — Merida says a little disgusted and takes Arizona's hands off her daughter. — I don't want a resident! Much less an American skater! I want the head of pediatrics now! Nobody touches my daughter anymore!

At that moment, everyone in the ER looks shocked at the situation, while Arizona, not in the mood to explain she is the head of Peds, points to Alicia's lips saying:

— Okay, Mom, but as long as the Head of Pediatrics doesn't come, I NEED to take care of your daughter, since her lips and probably the little hands are almost blue.

Merida looks at Alicia and sees that the doctor is right, then nods, stating that Arizona can continue with the care, and folds her arms trying not to be irritated by the hospital. She looks at Susan and asks:

— When will the Head of Pediatrics appear?

— Soon, soon! — Arizona replies without looking at her, as she continues to treat Alicia and signals to Susan: — We will need a NIV, Mayer!

— Yes, doctor! — the nurse responds quickly and moves forward to the device beside.

— You're doing everything wrong! My daughter's doctor doesn't do any of that when she has these collapses. — Merida comments not standing that abused resident treating her daughter.

— Calm down! — Arizona exclaims trying not to lose her patience with that country accent. — I'm doing exactly as it should be.

Another doctor approaches and Merida asks:

— Are you the head of Pediatrics?

— No! I'm from cardiology, excuse me! — the man stands on the other side of the stretcher and starts talking to Arizona about the procedures.

Looking at her daughter being cared for and fearing that those incompetent ones will kill her, Merida closes her wrists and a woman with glasses, looking to be in her 50s, appears in front of her.

— Mrs. Harris, good night! — she extends her hand to the Welsh. — It is a sad situation to know each other, but I am the director of this hospital, Harriet Yale. Whatever you need, please don't hesitate to call me!

Arizona, for a brief second, looks confusedly at the director and then at Merida, failing to understand why so much flattery in a completely rude woman.

— Hey! — the blonde exclaims quietly to the cardiologist. — Why is Yale down here and talking to her?! When was the last time our boss came down here?

The man quickly looks to the side and resumes what he does when he answers:

— Of course, Yale would not miss the opportunity to suck up to one of the most important billionaires in the UK and, who knows, make her invest in this hospital.

— Billionaire?! Who is she? — Arizona questions confused.

— You don't know who she is?! — the cardiologist asks in shock and points to Merida. — That one is Merida Harris!

Even so, Arizona still doesn't know who that woman would be and, the instant she stabilizes the patient, she signals for the nurses to take her to a room and approaches Merida, noticing her for the first time.

The blue eyes seem to photograph that woman as a whole, from the feet in the dress shoes, passing through the turned legs somewhat accentuated by the glued trousers until reaching the torso, noticing the suit a little tight in the arms and broad shoulders. She feels a certain anxiety as soon as the woman's green eyes stare at her intensely and Arizona looks at her nude painted lips, as if they were calling her...


	2. I know what I do

— Robbins?! Robbins?! — Harriet exclaims when she touches the pediatrician's shoulder, who seems in a trance for something. — Robbins, where's Mrs. Harris' daughter?!

— She already went up to the room and we will do ECO and some more exams — Arizona answers looking intently at Merida, who seems a little uncomfortable with that.

— Are you sure she is the head of the sector, Yale?! — the Welsh question apprehensively and pointing to Arizona. — But she is so... well...

— Too young?! Too American?! — Arizona completes with her delicate way and, as soon as the redhead nods, she crosses her arms and closes her face. — Well! But how much prejudice!

— Well, you ride on skates and you have the look of someone who believes in unicorns and rainbows! What should I think?! — Merida asks when walking with her and Harriet to the elevator. — In fact, we will not stay here, nor do the exams. We are going to Wales as soon as Alicia wakes up, as I only trust her doctor.

— As you wish! — Arizona responds sharply, hating herself for being attracted to that unbearable woman.

When the women enter the room in which Alicia is hospitalized, Merida steps forward to the bed and sits there, stroking her daughter's hair. Meanwhile, Harriet and Arizona are standing at the door and the director murmurs:

— Robbins, I know the entire board wanted you here and we trust your work too much, but... please... be careful what you say to Harris.

Arizona says nothing and just says it with her head, still not understanding why people treat that woman with so many fears and perks, to the point that Director Yale goes to the Emergency.

Then, as soon as Harriet steps forward to Merida, she murmurs:

— Harris, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. Your helicopter is already waiting for you at the helipad and your driver at the hospital door.

Merida strokes her daughter's hair and looks at the director:

— My daughter's doctor is on the way, so I need my helicopter to leave the point so that his can land. Thank you! — she blinks gently at the woman and smiles in a corner, while Arizona raises an eyebrow and looks shocked. — And I really think that your head of Pediatrics doesn't know what she does. You should take better care of this hospital, it seems very good to hire professionals like her.

Harriet says nothing, just nods and leaves, casting a concerned look. Meanwhile, Arizona skates slowly to the side of the bed and, standing there, crosses her arms saying:

— You know that there is a surgery that is able to repair this small defect in Alicia's heart, don't you?

— I know, but she is not yet eligible for surgery — Merida responds when standing on the other side of the bed, and looks at the pediatrician. — Alicia is not reacting to the medication and that is why her heart should not be able to endure... not yet, at least...

— But I can do that! — Arizona exclaims confidently and looking intensely at the redhead, wondering why she wants her approval so much. — I know which treatment to use and thus make your daughter eligible for surgery.

— Impossible! — Merida exclaims stroking her own hair. — Her doctor is one of the most renowned cardiologists in the world, he has a doctorate and master's degree, and has not indicated any treatment other than the one he is using.

— So, it's time to change doctors or ask for a second opinion. — Arizona says quietly and looking defiantly at the redhead. — There is a treatment, yes, that has a more than 90 percent success rate. And I am the only one able to do it with a positive effect.

Merida doesn't like the tone that the doctor uses, as if she were treating her harshly or as if she were someone ignorant, so she decides to slow down in her words and see if the young woman accompanies:

— That's right... as soon as our doctor arrives, you can talk to him about it. Satisfied?!

The pediatrician raises an eyebrow and nods, trying to understand what makes her feel attracted to that woman. And, as if reading her thoughts, Merida takes off her suit, throws it on the sofa behind her, and folds up her shirt sleeves, being watched by Arizona.

—  _ Oh _ ! — the blonde exclaims quietly, watching the beautiful torso that was hidden under the tight suit.

After folding her sleeves, Merida loosens her tie, removing it completely, and opens three buttons of her shirt, leaving a certain neckline accentuating her breasts. At that moment, Arizona feels heat rising up her neck and tries not to look directly at the redhead's cleavage, wanting to see her completely naked.

— Well... I will... — Arizona says trying to put the words together and trying not to look at the woman as a whole. — I... well, when your doctor arrives, I'll be back... anything just ask... well...

— I know... — Merida says looking steadily at the young woman, who skates away somewhat awkward. — Weird girl...

* * *

Almost two hours later, as soon as Dr. Harry Uthman enters Alicia's room, Merida climbs out of bed and walks up to him, exclaiming:

— Ah, Harry, how good to see you here! — she squeezes his hand firmly and points to her daughter. — Relapses are getting more serious and less widely spaced. I was in the middle of dinner when she just passed out.

— Good night, Merida — the doctor, looking in his mid-60s, greets her as he walks to bed and, putting on his stethoscope, examines Alicia. — And nothing happened that made her agitated or anxious or even contributed to this episode?

Merida shakes her head and looks worriedly at the man, who remains silent as he examines the somewhat sleeping child.

— I said I wouldn't do the exams here, but there was no way, they did ECO and the others needed. The results are with the pediatrician who attended her, who by the way is a very rude child.

With a heavy sigh and replacing the stethoscope around his neck, Harry looks at Merida with some concern and says:

— Mery, dear, you know I was always honest with you. — he approaches the redhead and puts a hand on her shoulder. — Now we can no longer wait for the drugs to take effect, Alicia needs to have the surgery or she will not survive long.

Feeling her body soften when she heard that from her trusted doctor, Merida sits a little lost on the sofa next to her and shakes her head saying:

— It is not possible... You told me that she couldn't do the surgery while didn’t get stronger or that her heart would endure being cut and sewed… She won’t survive if she does the surgery…

Meanwhile, arriving at the room to visit and make sure Alicia, Arizona is skating with certainty careful until she stops at the door, where she sees Merida on the couch with her face hidden by her hands and an old man looking worriedly at Alicia.

— Good night! — Arizona exclaims, skating slowly until facing the man. The moment the two look at each other, the American opens a huge smile and exclaims: — Aaaahhhh!!! Professor Uthman! I don't believe!

Harry and Merida look at the young girl with fear and the man says:

— But look who surrendered to London charm! — they shake hands, making the Welsh even more confused. — Miss Robbins! What are you doing around here? I thought you were leading some sector of Pediatrics around the world and enchanting people with all your charisma and sweetness, girl!

— Ah, Mr. Uthman, but I am leading! — Arizona exclaims excitedly and shaking his hand with yours. — I was invited by some hospitals, but this one was what I liked the most and I must admit that it has more modern equipment than what we had there, huh?!

The two laugh silly, making Merida stand and, placing her hands on her hips, exclaim:

— Do you know each other, by any chance?!

Harry, resting a hand on Arizona's shoulder, turns her to face the Welsh in reply:

— Mery, this one was the best student of John Hopkins that I had the pleasure of teaching! Miss Robbins is the best pediatrician of this generation! I was a teacher of this creature for two years and I must admit that I was surprised by her from the first year. — he turns his gaze on Arizona and smiles. — So, are you the head of Pediatrics here?

— Yes sir! — Arizona responds proudly. — And you are the doctor of Alicia Harris?

— Yes, I have been the doctor of this beautiful girl since she was born. — Harry says thoughtfully and, as if putting the pieces together, points from Merida to Arizona. — Aaahhh, Mery, is this the doctor who treated Alicia?

— Yeeeeeeah!!! — Merida responds impatiently and trying not to cry anymore, although her red eye catches Arizona's attention. — Could you leave your greetings for later and focus on my daughter, please?!?!

The American's quick mind perceives something very heavy in that, as if the presence of the long-awaited doctor from Merida was not so good. Then, throwing her hair back and approaching Alicia, Arizona comments:

— Have you examined Alicia?

— Yes! I checked and, unfortunately, we will have to do the surgery. — Harry responds by stroking Alicia's cheek, while Merida places herself at the foot of the bed. — I was saying to Merida that we don't have any more time and, with the short intervals of the attacks, we can only hope that we will be victorious in the surgery... even though Alicia can't stand it now.

And again, Arizona glances at Merida, who looks ready to fall apart, and returns her attention to the man saying:

— I believe we don't need the surgery now and there is a treatment that can help Alicia get through the procedure. And I know how to do it! Or did you forget that at the time of college I was the only one to solve cases like this, even if I didn't follow cardio?!

Opening his eyes wide and smiling at the women, Harry exclaims:

— Robbins, you are really extraordinary! — he looks intensely at Merida. — Mery, if there is a person in this place who would be able to increase the chances of success in this surgery and cure Alicia, it is this skater here! — he points to Arizona, who looks curiously at a shocked Merida. — This treatment is something new, innovative and few doctors are able to handle the right doses. The luck is that Dr. Robbins here is one of those people and with that she will be able to treat Alicia with the latest in medicine.

— What?! — Merida exclaims in revolt and shakes her head several times. — No! No way! This girl suggested this treatment, which has a 90% chance of success! Besides, she wears skates and looks... looks...

— Merida, I wear a suit all the time and shoes without training wheels, and even then I'm not able to take care of your daughter. — Harry explains when looking seriously at the Welsh. — Believe me, Mery. If you trust me, then you will trust Dr. Robbins. There is no one else that I am as sure of saving Alicia as this girl. She is a new generation, as good as me, if not better. — Merida seems to be a little reluctant and the man insists. — I know you want the best for your daughter, we have already looked for countless outlets and treatments. Luck is finally on your side, dear, and Dr. Robbins is taking care of Alicia, and I know that if you put her as an exclusive doctor, she will have your daughter cured in no time and ready for surgery.

With a heavy sigh, Merida looks at Arizona and seems to think a lot, leaving the American somewhat embarrassed.

"What is she thinking of me ?!", Arizona wonders inwardly and loves to finally be looked at with attention by that woman. "Is she thinking that as soon as this is all over, she should go out to dinner with me?"

— Okay... — Merida finally says something, making Arizona stop the conversation she has with herself. — I want you, Arizona Robbins, as my daughter's doctor. Let's start this treatment that you promised to be effective.

"Ah! She said she wants me! What a thrill!", Arizona thinks excitedly and smiles. "Ah, stop being silly!".

— I also want you! — Arizona exclaims sweetly, being watched by Merida and Harry, both confused. — Ah, well, I mean... — she tries to fix it as soon as she realizes she has spoken out loud what she should have thought. — Well, I'm happy with that and I'll take good care of Alicia, you can trust me.

At that moment, Merida looks from Harry to Arizona again and, nodding, passes the blonde saying:

— Very well! You can start this treatment as soon as possible and give me your complete details, please. — she hands Arizona a card and walks away again. — Talk to my secretaries, they will know what to do and how to instruct you.

So, as soon as the Welsh woman walks away from Alicia's bed, Arizona smells her woody scent hovering next to her and smiles in a corner as she loves that aroma, noticing her whole body anxious for no reason.

* * *

In the morning of the next day, finishing her busy shift, Arizona decides to stop by Alicia Harris' room to see how she is doing, before going home and resting. What's more, the pediatrician needs to admit that she really wants to see and speak to Merida again, that is rather charming and enigmatic woman.

The moment she skates into the room, Arizona stops when she sees a tall, extremely thin woman with long straight red hair, who wears a rather pretty yellow casual dress and goes up to her knees, matching the  _ pumps _ colored. nude, standing on her back and stroking Alicia's hair.

— Oh! — Arizona exclaims with raised eyebrows and wondering if Merida had changed overnight. — Good Morning!?

As the red-haired woman slowly turns on her heels, her pale green eyes seem to assess Arizona from head to toe, displaying a somewhat mysterious features and a perfect smile.

— Good Morning! You must be Dr. Robbins!

— Yes... — Arizona replies somewhat evasively, wondering if that woman would be Merida's wife. — Sorry, but would you be?...

— Oh! — the redhead exclaims placing a hand on her chest and, without breaking her enigmatic smile, continues: — How rude of me, doctor. My name is Bree and I came to stay with Alicia while Merida went to the company.

With her blue eyes roaming Bree's red hair, passing Alicia's red hair and remembering Merida's, Arizona feels a certain disappointment when she realizes that they are a family of very beautiful and happy redheads. Arizona realizes that the woman's clothes are well ironed and tidy, in addition to her perfectly brushed hair, giving the impression of being a very, very controlled woman.

— Nice to meet you, Bree. — Arizona says in a discouraged voice when shaking the woman's hand and points to Alicia. — The nurse told me that she woke up a little while ago, but went back to sleep and didn't want breakfast.

— Yes! Alicia has the biological clock just like Merida's, so she wakes up at the same time. — Bree begins to explain, sitting next to the sleeping red-haired child and, taking a small bottle with something transparent, begins to pass it in her hands. — Merida had to go to work, so Alicia woke up to say goodbye.

The pediatrician cannot speak immediately, looks a little shocked at the woman frantically passing the alcohol gel in her hands and rubs them as if she is afraid of something.

— Well... we need to wake her up a little and do some tests. Could I do that now? — Arizona questions after removing, with great cost, her eyes of the strange woman.

— Sure! — Bree responds when she gets up and, walking to the other side of the bed, strokes Alicia's hair. — Little bee, shall we wake up? The doctor wants to talk to you a little...

"It is not possible...", Arizona thinks as she looks at Bree closely, feeling resigned to the fact that the beautiful Merida isn't single. "I used to be so good at finding out if any women are committed or not!"

— I want to sleep more... — Alicia grumbles as she sits on the bed with Bree's help, rubbing her eyes with her hands. — I'm sleepy...

— Ah, my little bee, I know, but you need to wake up. — Bree says affectionately, sitting next to the little girl and stroking her hair. — Dr. Robbins wants to talk to you...

As soon as Arizona looks at the little red-haired girl, she realizes the sweet blue eyes she has and approaches the bed saying:

— Hi, Alicia. You don't know me yet, but I already know you! — the pediatrician stops with a beautiful smile on her lips and feels the girl studying her with her eyes. — I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins and I'll take care of you.

Alicia looks at Bree and returns her gaze to Arizona when she asks:

— You are not Doctor Harry...

— No... — Arizona says looking at herself and opens her arms. — I think I'm quite different from Doctor Harry, don't you agree?

— Yeah — Alicia replies without removing her eyes from the doctor and, stroking a hand of Bree, says: — Are you my doctor now?

And again, Arizona nods and Bree, clearly uncomfortable with that conversation, says harshly:

— Well, Merida said that you are the doctor responsible for Alicia, so I will need your complete data by the end of the day, please, so that I can put on the passenger list of the jet and helicopters.

— How is it?! — Arizona questions confused and, shaking her head to think she heard wrong. — Jet passengers and helicopters?!

At that moment, Bree loses, for a few seconds, her cheerful face, showing a somewhat irritated, narrowing her mouth to the side, but seems to compose herself quickly before answering:

— Everything will be better explained when you deliver all the necessary data for Merida's secretaries, because I will set up a day to talk.

Arizona remains without really knowing what to say and not understanding what it would mean. Then, receiving her silence as an answer, Bree continues:

— As you are the new doctor responsible for Alicia, there are a series of recommendations that you need to give me to know how we should proceed with the treatment. In addition, you will have free access to houses, farms and the Merida company, as well as having a car with a driver whenever you need to attend Alicia. — the woman with an eccentric smile stops talking for a few seconds, where she remains with her somewhat mysterious gaze towards Arizona. — Anyway, as I said, after the delivery of your documents at the company and after it is confirmed by Merida that you are hired, I will talk to you about all the protocols. For now, since we are in this hospital, I have only one question... When will the treatment begin and will the surgery be done by you?

The moment the woman finishes speaking, Arizona feels as if there is a communication gap between her attention and her thoughts, as she has never had to deal with anything like that. What do you mean, get hired?! She is already Alicia's doctor, at the hospital, why would she have to sign papers and follow the protocols of that Bree?!

Then, shaking her head, Arizona opens a confused smile saying:

— I'll talk to Merida today, she gave me a card and told me to take the necessary documents. Then, after that, I'll talk to you. Can it be? — the red-haired woman just nods, without stopping with the caresses in Alicia's hair, who looks very stricken, and Arizona continues: — Right... now, at this moment, let's focus on this little girl... — she smiles for the child and takes a small flashlight out of her coat pocket. — Alicia, could you open your mouth, please? Let's see what's in that throat? Will we find any secret?!

Alicia lets out a silly giggle and, before opening her mouth, murmurs to Arizona:

— Sometimes, I eat cookies hidden from Bree...

Wide-eyed and smiling cutely at the girl, Arizona, wondering why a child calling her own mother by name, pokes the tip of her nose when murmuring:

— I knew you had a secret ... — the two make a sign of silence and burst out laughing. — Okay, miss, let's see what we have in that throat...

Alicia lets out a silly giggle, but does what the doctor asks, while Bree watches Arizona from head to toe, clearly not liking the doctor who appears to be too young and not very professional.


	3. The "polite" secretaries

Later, before going home to take a shower and sleep, Arizona decides to go to Merida's Company to deliver the documents that the redhead had asked for, even though she didn't understand why.

The instant the taxi enters London's wealthiest neighborhood, Knightsbridge, Arizona, opens the car's window and pokes its head out, astonished by the beauty of the place that has renowned designer stores, companies in extremely futuristic and elegant buildings, as well as unimaginable mansions further down, separated by their gigantic properties.

— Wow! — Arizona exclaims with an open mouth and wide eyes, as she had never encountered a place so rich and so beautiful in her life. — I thought this was a movie thing... What does this Merida do?

As soon as the car stops, the American pays the driver and, swallowing, leaves the vehicle with her eyes extremely paralyzed in the immense building in front of her: tall, with bright blue glass and the appearance of being very beautiful inside.

With her heart racing and afraid to be in that neighborhood that seems to be so chic and a little out of her reality, Arizona squeezes the folder in her hands and walks to the immense entrance of the building, where some very well-dressed people enter and leave in an accelerated.

Her blue eyes widen even more when she enters the beautiful bustling reception and sees, above the receptionists table, the writing "Harris' Financial Company". Some people pass by, looking her up and down, but the American cares little, since she looks in wonder at the whole place, which plays a very lively music in the background and has a very modern atmosphere.

— And now?! — Arizona wonders and looks at the security guards standing next to the huge entrance doors and realizes that they are men and women. — Um... — she raises an eyebrow. — At least she is not one of those people who think that only men know how to do security work...

So, realizing that she would have to face that confused situation, Arizona walks to the reception and, before she approaches the counter, a security guard signals for her to stop and, placing herself in front of her, seriously asks:

— Good morning, miss. What is your name and what are you doing here?

— Ah... good morning! — Arizona replies somewhat confused, looking at some people entering and leaving without being stopped. — I came to talk to Merida Harris, my name is Arizona Robbins... Why did you stop me? And what about these people all coming in?

— They are employees and are already allowed in and out. — the woman responds in a serious tone and doesn't cut her eyes on the American. — Go to the reception and present your documents, I believe it won't be possible to speak with Mrs. Harris. If you don't have a meeting scheduled, you won't be able to contact her.

— But... she is the one who asked me to come here — Arizona answers confused and raising her hands, but security only nods so that she goes to the reception desk. — Ah! Okay... — sighing heavily and doing what she is told, Arizona stops at the counter saying: — Good morning, I'm Arizona Robbins and I came to see Merida Harris, please.

— Good morning — a receptionist responds without looking at her and remains typing something on the computer. — Mrs. Harris has no meeting with Robbins, Arizona, so I will ask you to leave and to set up a meeting with her over the phone. Thank you and have a great day!

He hands a small paper to the doctor, who is not satisfied and doesn't know what to do. Then, taking the card that Merida had given her the day before, she supports it at the counter saying:

— Merida Harris personally gave me this card and asked me to come here to deliver some documents, since I'm the doctor of her daughter, Alicia Harris... — at the same moment, the boy finally looks at Arizona with a frightened countenance and takes the card.

Then, as if everything changed completely, the boy types something quickly on the computer and, returning the card to the pediatrician, says:

— I have already released your access to the presidential floor. — he stands, hands a gray card to Arizona and points to the corridor behind the reception: — There are the elevators, but you can take the first one on the right, which is the exclusive for the presidency and use this card to release the access. Once there, you should talk to Santana or Marcélle, Mrs. Harris' secretaries. And, please, I apologize for any inconvenience I may have committed with you.

— Ok... thanks... — Arizona mumbles after taking the cards, walking confusedly to the indicated elevator and trying to understand what happened to the receptionist to change his behavior from nothing. — What does Merida do to be that important?! By the name of the company, it can only be financial...

She stops in front of the elevator and, leaning the gray card against the device, sees the doors open silently.

— Uh! Awesome! — Arizona exclaims smiling and, after entering the elevator a little exquisite, notices that there are only three buttons there. — Um... Reception... Parking... Presidency. Yes, it can only be this one! — she presses the desired floor and doesn't even feel any bump. — Oh! Rich people's thing is another level, right?! — the agitated music, which was playing in the reception, seems to also invade the elevator and Arizona swayed murmuring: — Lively music...

As soon as the elevator doors open, Arizona leaves loosening her hair, which until then were stuck in a poorly made ponytail, and she see yourself in an immense and long place, with the lighting made by the huge windows that cover the entire back of the building and with a big black door at the other end being kept by two tables on each side .

Arizona walks slowly, observing the works of art positioned on each side, still listening to the agitated music, and, realizing that it will be a long way to the door, raises her shoulders as she murmurs:

— No way... — then, releasing her sneaker wheels, smiling skates to the door.

The moment Arizona stops in front of one of the tables, she encounters two women: one is very thin, with long black hair, with an unfriendly look that wears a short leopard dress and  _ pumps _ black. While the other, also very thin, with short brown hair and a bit of an observer, wears a brown dress that is very close to the body and a fur collar coat around her neck.

An uncomfortable silence is made in the middle of the three women, with only the agitated music playing in the background, and Arizona waits for one of the secretaries to greet her and ask her what she wants, or something, but nothing happens. She notes that the black-haired secretary is sitting on the table, filing her nails and looking at them with a certain empathy and indifference.

— Ah... well... — Arizona murmurs looking at the two secretaries who do not even try to disguise being busy and remain ignoring her completely. — Good morning...

At that moment, the young woman with black hair stops filing her nails and, looking seriously at Arizona, raises her chin like someone trying to intimidate, but without saying anything. The pediatrician feels a certain fear of saying something more, but she needs to deliver the documents to Merida and thus speed up Alicia's treatment, in order to be successful in the surgery.

Then, opening a sweet smile, Arizona says:

— Um... I'm doctor Arizona Robbins and I came to talk to Merida Harris — at that moment, the other secretary, with short hair, faces her too. — She asked me to give her some documents...

The pediatrician shows the folder to the women who look at it extremely quiet and with a certain empathy in their eyes, making Arizona extremely uncomfortable. Then, the young woman with black hair looks her up and down, clearly assessing her, and, crossing her arms, says:

— There is no meeting scheduled with an Arizona Robbins... is there, Marcélle?

— Oh! Really! Mrs. Harris is not expecting anyone and cannot be disturbed. — the other secretary named Marcélle responds with her sweet and delicate voice. — I don't believe that those hollow heads at the reception let anyone come to the Presidency, Santana!?

This Santana, the young woman with black hair, lets out an impatient sigh and, extending her hand to Arizona, exclaims:

— You can give me the documents.

Looking sideways, afraid of being driven out, Arizona smiles weakly as she hands the folder to the young woman.

— I brought all the informations she asked me for. — the doctor comments shaking her hands.

Santana, withdrawing her strong gaze from Arizona, looks at the folder and opens it, removing the papers from there, slowly shaking her head. The pediatrician cannot understand that young woman's attitude, but she takes back the folder she gives Santana and, to her surprise and amazement, sees Santana stretching her arm to the side and slowly placing the papers with her information in the paper shredder.

— Aaahhh!!! — Arizona exclaims shocked and covering her mouth with her hands. — No!!! What are you doing?!?!

Wiping one hand over the other after shredding the papers and keeping her expression blank at the pediatrician, Santana says:

— Don't you know that it's already been invented a thing called email?! Besides... — she starts to file her nails again and crosses her legs to the other side. — Mrs. Harris is not waiting for anyone and is very busy!

Arizona is unable to speak or do anything at all, is paralyzed and shocked by what she has just seen and remains with her eyes fixed on the shredder, trying to understand if Merida Harris was ironic when she sent for her secretaries to help the pediatrician with the documents.

She looks at the two women, who are doing absolutely nothing, and, remembering Alicia, sighs heavily before speaking:

— Merida Harris gave me a card and asked me to come and deliver my documents, since I'm her daughter's doctor.

At that moment, stopping again, Santana looks at Arizona in silence for a few seconds until, stretching out a hand to her, she asks:

— Let me see the card? — the blonde hands it to the young woman, who drops it in the shredder. — No more cards now! — Santana smiles and, pointing at Arizona as a whole, says in a mean way: — Besides, what kind of doctor are you?! Is she one of those joy doctors? Where's your red nose?! — Arizona's eyes widen, not understanding why the young woman is so rude. — After all, you already have the clown hair, right?!

Marcélle laughs, covering her mouth with her hands, while Arizona frowns at being clearly offended and trying not to respond to the girl's bad manners.

— You... — the pediatrician murmurs without being able to say anything else and puts her hands on her waist, remaining extremely shocked.

— Go, Marcélle, don't you agree with me?! — Santana questions the other secretary, giggling and pointing at Arizona. — She wears tennis shoes! How old do you think she is?! Well... mentally, right?! — she shrugs and blinks at the American. — After all, physically she must be over 40...

— Aaahhh, San, you are terrible, you know?! — Marcélle exclaims laughing weakly and, resting her chin in her hand, she looks at Arizona delicately. — You have nothing that attracts our Merida... Why do you think we should believe that Merida Harris wants to talk to  _ you _ ?!

"I don't need to go through this!", Arizona thinks with a shake of her head and opens a false smile when she replies:

— I think there's nothing more to talk about here, is it? — the two secretaries affirm with a nod, still with their irritating smiles, and Arizona spins on the wheels and starts skating to the elevator.

— San and Marcélle, please arrange... — Merida leaves her room talking quietly and squeezing something in her hands, when she sees Arizona Robbins. — Hey! Dr. Robbins! You came!!!

At that moment, Santana and Marcélle look shocked from Merida to Arizona, who stops skating and turns her body, facing the redhead intensely and feeling that inexplicable attraction for her once again.

— Hi... — the pediatrician murmurs as she nods slightly to the woman standing between the desks' tables.

— What are you doing there?! — Merida questions when pointing to the blonde almost next to the elevator and motioning for her to approach. — Come here! I thought you weren't going to show up, because I was waiting for you!

Arizona looks at the secretaries, unable to say that they were to blame, and turns her attention to Merida, who extends a hand in her direction. Opening a silly smile without realizing it, the pediatrician skates to the redhead's hand and, before she takes it, Santana places herself between them, saying in a polite and somewhat mellow way:

— Mrs. Harris, Dr. Robbins did not want to enter! — she caresses Merida's hand, which was stretched towards Arizona, and keeps her gaze on the pediatrician. — Marcélle and I insisted that she tell us what she wanted, but she simply decided to leave without saying anything...

Opening her mouth in amazement and widening her eyes for not believing that outright lie that the young secretary tells Merida, Arizona closes her eyes on the girl and shakes her head, imagining herself squeezing that little Santana neck and hanging her with the greatest ease.

— Well, you should have talked to the girls, Dr. Robbins, and they would have helped you. — Merida says politely and, after kissing Santana's hands, motion for Arizona to enter her office. — Come on!

With a heavy sigh and walking to the open door, Arizona keeps her eyes closed on Santana, who just smiles innocently, and enters the room, accompanied by Merida.

— Very well! Please, feel free! — Merida exclaims as she steps forward to a very elegant chair in front of her huge table and gestures with one hand for the doctor to approach. — Please have a seat, Dr. Robbins.

The blonde takes a long time to sit down, looks at the huge room as a whole and opens her eyes wide when she realizes the size and elegance of the place, very well lit by the huge windows.

As soon as her blue eyes meet Merida's green, her interest seems to intensify and goes down all over her, realizing that the Welsh is wearing a gray social set of pants and suit that is very tight to her athletic body, with a black dress shirt underneath and heels to complete that  _ look _ extremely sensual.

— Oh! — Arizona exclaims when she smiles in a corner and sees the orange hair very well curled and thrown back, allowing the green eyes of the Welsh to be somewhat feline.

— Sit down, please. — Merida says as she gestures to the chair and Arizona sits there, smelling again the woody scent of the enigmatic woman.

— Thanks!

The pediatrician thanks and Merida, without saying anything, comes around the table, sits in her chair and, crossing her legs, signals to someone behind Arizona:

— Please, Santana, ask them to prepare a whiskey for me with two ice cubes. — she winks at the young woman. — Thank you dear. — then she looks back at the blonde and asks: — Do you want to drink something? Will you accompany me on the whiskey? Or do you prefer water, wine, juice?!

At that moment, looking quickly at Santana, Arizona is absolutely sure that the young woman would spit in her glass if she asked for something, then, shaking her head, she returned her eyes to Merida when she replied:

— I don't want anything, thank you. I still need to go home and get some rest, as I was on duty until now.

Merida nods to Santana and, resting her arms on the table, looks at the pediatrician when she says:

— Okay, where are the documents? Just give it to Santana, and the rest she will take care of.

— Give to Santana?! — Arizona questions when remembering the young secretary throwing the papers she had brought in the shredder and smiles in a corner without knowing if she should tell Merida about it. — Well... I thought about  _ emailing _ you!

— Aaahhh, a lot easier, isn't it?! — Santana exclaims as she sits down at the table, facing Arizona, and crosses her legs. — I think you could even send it now, what do you think?

— San... — Merida says with some seriousness, without changing her tone of voice, and nudges the young woman's back. — Could you please go out so I can talk to Dr. Robbins alone?!

At that moment, Arizona notices how surprised the young woman is, as if Merida had said something very absurd, and sees her come down from the table with her eyes closed in your direction saying:

— Yes, Mrs. Harris! — Santana walks around the table, kisses the redhead's cheek for a long time and walks to the door. — When your drink arrives, I'll let you know.

Merida just winks at her and, as soon as she sees her close the door, returns her gaze to Arizona.

— Well, I would like to make a proposal for you, doctor, especially now that you are my daughter's doctor. I know you have the Pediatrics department to head, several surgeries to do and such, but I would like to know if you will have time to see Alicia whenever you are asked... — the blonde looks a little curious at the redhead. — I mean, Dr. Harry always came to us whenever he was called and needed, do you understand? You know well that, with this problem with Alicia, she needs constant care and that is why I always had a private doctor for her. He had a jet, a helicopter and a car always at his disposal when he went to see Alicia. And that is exactly what I will do with you, which justifies me needing your complete data and putting it on my fleet's passenger list, you know?

— How is it?! Your fleet?! — Arizona questions not being able to understand any of that and softens her body. — I can go to Alicia whenever necessary, you don't have to worry about paying for a helicopter or jet for that, Merida. Even because Alicia won't leave the hospital until she has recovered from the surgery, since the treatment was started earlier today and I am absolutely sure that in three days she will be able to have the surgery without a critical risk.

At that moment, to Arizona's surprise, Merida opens a beautiful smile, making her green eyes shine, and, biting her lower lip, asks:

— Is she... is she going to have the surgery in three days?! — she supports her elbows on the table and covers her mouth with her hands, looking at the blonde with emotion. — Will my baby survive?! Will you... will you save my daughter?! Is that what you're telling me?!

Delighted to see, for the first time, that serious woman opening a charming smile and feeling heat rising up her neck again, Arizona nods saying:

— Yes! That's exactly what I'm talking about, Merida. Alicia will have the surgery in a few days and, after recovering, she will be able to live peacefully... but I will continue to be her doctor, of course.

— Wow... I... — Merida babbles with some tears in her eyes and stands, walking to the window and looks in wonder at the city below. — Just to imagine my little bee living normally, going to school and being able to stay with her grandparents, playing with the sheep without concern, I am already touched...

Arizona doesn't say anything at all, as she holds her eyes on the Welsh, still with her back turned for you, and it feels good to realize that she had given hope that apparently no one had ever given to the redhead. Besides, she can see how much Merida loves her daughter, even though she has more than enough money to be like those people who abandon their sick daughter with nannies and employees.

Then, standing up and stepping forward to the redhead, Arizona gently touches her shoulder as she murmurs:

— I'm absolutely sure that Alicia will be fine and you can play with her without any concern about the condition she was born with. — Merida turns to face her and the two look at each other for a while. — I know how exciting it must be to hear these words, Merida, because your daughter was born that way, so everything she has ever lived is based inside a hospital or in her own room. But it will end, I promise. Alicia will blossom, grow up and live like any other child of her age. Trust me.

Without thinking twice, Merida takes Arizona's hands in hers and kisses them gently, keeping her green eyes on hers. As soon as the redhead's lips touch her skin, the American woman feels the heat rising inside her and imagines pulling Merida by the waist with force, kissing her fiercely on the mouth and dropping her on the table, where she would devour her whole.

— I brought the whiskey, Mrs. Harris! — Santana exclaims angrily and places herself next to the women.

As if something woke them out of a trance, Merida lets go of Arizona's hands and, coughing falsely, moves away from her, returning to her chair and sitting there, while the doctor looks at the secretary in dismay and, shaking her head, returns to your chair.

Santana, making a disapproving sound, walks over to Merida's side and, laying her torso almost on top of her, hands her a glass of whiskey and kisses her cheek for a long time when she says:

— Bree called and said that Alicia is asking for you. — Santana spins on the high heels of her sandals and walks to the door, where she stops sensually and says: — Oh, and one more thing — Merida, thrown against the chair, looks seriously at her, who continues: — And Bree also said she wants to talk to you about Alicia's doctor... she said something about being too young and unprofessional.

The redhead says nothing, nods to the young woman and, as soon as she sees her closing the door, turns her gaze on Arizona.

— Well, I need your information anyway, Dr. Robbins, because, as a private doctor for Alicia, you will need guaranteed access to all my properties, jets, cars and limousines. In addition, I will include you in the list of employees, to receive company bonuses and gifts.

Arizona, finding no ring on the redhead's fingers and seeing only pictures of her and Alicia at her desk, is confused to remember the slender red-haired woman she had found early in the child's room. Is Merida married? Would that woman be her sister, since both are redheads?

"She doesn't seem to like my advances... Damn it! When did my charm get bad?!", Arizona thinks as she squints at Merida.

— Dr. Robbins?! Do you have any questions or can we end our conversation? — the redhead asks when lightly touching the pediatrician's arm.

Shaking her head, awakening from her ramblings, Arizona smiles awkwardly saying:

— Yes, yes! I will  _ email _ my details, but I would like to send them directly to you, if that were feasible. — she comments already imagining that Santana would delete any message she sent.

Not quite understanding that request, but not being able to deny it, since the American is healing her daughter, Merida affirms with her head and, taking a  _ Mont Blanc pen _ , writes something on the pad in front of her.

— This is my personal email, which only I have access to. And I'm also writing down my private cell phone number, Dr. Robbins, because that way you have a direct line with me. Anything, anything at all, you can count on me. — she hands a blue paper to Arizona, who holds it with affection, but without taking her eyes off it. — I'll be waiting for your email.

— Perfect! — the blonde exclaims as she folds the paper and puts it in her pants pocket, standing and moving away from the chair. — Today I won't go to the hospital anymore, but I already started with Alicia's treatment. We should have a significant improvement tomorrow morning, at the most, but any problem you can call me too.

Arizona writes down her phone on the pad in front of the redhead and, as soon as she finishes writing, smiles at Merida, who is already standing too.

— Great! — the redhead exclaims as she walks to the door and, opening it slowly, kisses an Arizona's hand. — Have an excellent rest.

— You too, have a great day. — the pediatrician says when nodding, even wanting to pull the woman by the waist and kiss her painted lips with desire. — See you!

The moment she leaves the room, once again smelling the woman's woody scent, Arizona walks to the elevator and, looking at Santana, sees her wave and laughs and hears her saying:

— She isn't for you, doctor _h_ _ ot wheels _ ...


	4. Do you know about her?

— Wait! Wait! — Alexandra exclaims to Arizona, after listening to her talk about her last night's duty.

It's after 7 pm and Arizona is at her friend's house for a night of  _ pizza  _ and white wine.

— I'm serious, Alex, it was an absurd thing that woman calling me a child, accusing me of believing in unicorns and rainbows! — Arizona exclaims disconcerted when remembering the rude way in which Merida spoke to her for the first time, and sips a white wine in her glass.

— Wow, did she say that?! Hum! Who is this rude woman? — Alexandra asks, stroking her face, but looking excitedly at the pediatrician.

— Um... her name is Merida, Merida Harris and it looks like she is a rich woman... reeeeally rich! — Arizona responds thoughtfully and closes her eyes on her friend. — A woman soooo beautiful, charming, elegant and good smelling... Ah! What an air of mystery she has, Alex!

At that moment, as if holding a scream, Alexandra covers her mouth with her hands and widens her eyes for a few seconds, until she exclaims excitedly:

— I can't believe you met the WONDERFUL Merida Harris?! — Arizona nods and Alexandra throws herself against the chair, shaking her face. — Oh, girl... she is quite a piece of woman, huh?!

— Aaahhh, she is very intriguing, charming and beautiful... and too attractive! Oh, and how she is! — Arizona exclaims remembering how she felt when Merida kissed her hands. — Wait a second! — she widens her eyes and points to Alexandra. — You know her?

Alexandra affirms with her head as she laughs, throwing her beautiful hair back when she replies:

— Not only do I know, but I know the taste of her mouth, body and her entire good smell, Ary!

Arizona's eyes widen, gaping, and she exclaims:

— Alex!!! Have you had sex with her?! When?! How was that?! You've been with your wife for years!

Affirming again with her head, without stopping with laughter, Alexandra clutches her own belly and replies:

— Oh, Ary, it's impossible for someone not to be enchanted by Merida Harris and not to fall into her charms, mainly because she has this mysterious way and charm to be, isn't it?! It makes people want to know more and discover things about that somewhat taciturn woman... — Alexandra sighs passionately and looks at nothing, as if she sees someone there. — You need to see that naked body... in high heels... and with messy red hair... — she wags her face, being watched by a shocked Arizona. — Oh, it's the vision of paradise, Ary! Even more so with those wonderful arms...

Arizona remains silent, not knowing what to say for a few seconds, until, drinking a sip of her wine, she throws herself against the chair commenting:

— Well... I'm astonished with this one of yours confession. When did you have sex with her? How was it?! I never imagined that you had the courage to cheat on your wife...

— Oh, Ary... it was one of my biggest fights with my wife, you know… We were almost a year apart… — Alex starts to speak while resting her elbows on the table and looks seriously at the pediatrician. — I don't even know how to explain it, but we met during a party by Bren S., that brand of my stylist friend, remember him? Brendon Schneider?

— Um... does he wear glasses? — Arizona questions and Alexandra nods. — Ah, I know who he is! What's up?

— Well, that's when he introduced me and Merida and, as soon as we exchanged a few words, we already stuck together! We talked during the whole party, she ignored all the women who tried to get her attention and put all that charm on me. When I saw it, we were kissing and touching each other in her limo on the way to a posh hotel. — Alexandra responds without removing her smile and licks her lips slowly when remembering the Welsh. — That woman is delicious, wonderful and leaves a taste of wanting more, Ary! When I woke up, she was gone and, on her side of the bed, there was a delicate diamond bracelet and a message, saying wonderful things about me and that it would be just that night and nothing more. — she sighs happily and Arizona looks shocked. — Ah, Ary... It couldn't have been more perfect, don't you think?! Spend the night with someone who won't call the next day disturbing you?!

When her friend finishes talking, Arizona softens her body and wonders once again why Merida was interested in Alexandra and not interested in her, who is clearly throwing herself up.

— Well, but of course she couldn’t call you on the next day, Alex, or fall for my charms, because she’s married! Of course! — Arizona exclaims opening a satisfied smile and feeling calmer. — I'm wonderful and I have an irresistible charm, however Merida doesn't seem to be enchanted... but it is because she is married, now it makes sense!

— The... what?! — Alexandra asks when laughing weakly and looks confused to the doctor. — What are you talking about, crazy?! Merida Harris isn't married!

— Of course she is! Her wife, a thin, red-haired woman, is in the hospital with her little girl Alicia. — Arizona counters with a nod.

— You crazy, Merida is single! — Alexandra tells when she has a serious face, scaring the pediatrician a little. — Do you know anything about her?!

Arizona, shaking her head, replies:

— Oh... well... I realized that she has a lot of money, she owns a gigantic company, has two unnecessary secretaries and is the mother of a beautiful little girl! That's all, but I don't know who she really is... I was only interested in her charm, in her body, in her voice and in her mysterious way...

At that moment, Alexandra crossed her legs and, decreasing the tone of her voice, says:

— Merida Harris is a Welsh and one of the most famous billionaires in the UK, she works in the finance field and runs a financial company as well a horse and sheep business in Wales, being responsible for the best racing horses in the world. Even some  _ sheiks _ come here just to buy from her stables. — Arizona raises her eyebrows, understanding why the redhead is so difficult for anyone to access. — Well, now comes the sad part, Ary, because she was married to a very, very beautiful spanish woman called Vanessa and was very much in love with her, very much! Merida did everything for her wife, moved funds and worlds to see her always happy, and even agreed to have children just because Vanessa wanted to.

— Wait a second! Didn't she want children?! — Arizona questions confused and Alexandra says with her head. — It doesn't make sense, Alex, because, from what I see, Merida is crazy about her daughter, she loves that girl with all her being. I think she would give anything, her entire fortune even, just to see Alicia well.

— Yes, Ary, of course she loves Alicia! But the idea of having children was from Vanessa and that's why Merida went after a treatment to have a child with their DNA. So, her wife got pregnant and made news on all gossip channels, being called the most beautiful pregnant of the year. — Alexandra continues to explain, narrowing her eyes from time to time as if trying to think too much. — I don't know what happened, but as soon as the little girl was born, it took a few months... I don't know for sure... but, a few months later, Vanessa left! She's gone! She ran away with a guy there and left Merida with Alicia still on her lap, since they already knew the critical condition which the little girl was born with.

At that moment, Arizona softens her body, leaning fully against the chair and finally understanding why Merida Harris is such a cold, distant and somewhat mysterious person.

— Well, Ary, it's a very sad story and Merida, who was always partying, cheerful and very nice with everyone around her, became this private, tough, workaholic woman, totally dedicated to her daughter and who doesn't let herself fall in love for anyone! — Alexandra says after drinking a sip of her wine and points a finger at Arizona, who looks at her in dismay. — Brendon said that as soon as Vanessa ran away, Merida's lawyers immediately cut all cards, checks and any access Vanessa had to equity. Just think... you are beautiful, charming, a billionaire and is abandoned and left with a sick baby to raise alone...

The pediatrician doesn't know what to say at that moment and feels that she begins to understand very well all that overprotection of Merida about Alicia and that wall that she feels the redhead had built around her. That is why she is not interested in Arizona, or so she appears not to be.

Then, stroking her glass, the pediatrician says:

— Think about it, Alex... you had a whole colorful and built world when, suddenly, a piece comes out and overturns that whole castle of happiness... Sad, right?! — she looks at her friend, who nods. — What good is all that money, if it happened to her what happens to so many other people with a lot less money than her.

— Yes... and that is why she isn't married and this very thin red-haired woman who was with the girl in the hospital is just Merida's years old housekeeper. — Alexandra comments when filling her glass with more wine and does the same with the doctor's. — In fact, if you are going to be the girl's doctor from now on, you will have direct contact with this woman, see?! She is the right arm, the left, the lung, the heart, everything! She is all of Merida, nobody gets anything without going through this woman. The one who helped Merida raise Alicia was this woman there, Ary, just as she takes care of that wonderful Welsh tooth and nail. I call her a watchdog, just as Brendon does.

— Aaahhh, crazy, watchdog?! — Arizona laughs feeling a certain fear of the woman. — Yes... but I will be responsible for healing Alicia and so I will make Merida more calm about this, you know? In fact, answer me one thing...

— She is a delight in sex, honey! But remember, it's just one night and nothing more! This wonderful Welshwoman knows that women only approach her for the money and that is why she doesn't go out with any one... — Alexandra says without letting her friend say anything, leaving Arizona not satisfied. — She is one of those women who like to work and take care of her daughter, she doesn't give anybody a soft spot, but when she chooses, she really does it. And only with blonde women, since the ex-wife who ran away had black hair, she doesn't go out with dark-haired women. Anyway — she waves her hands, not letting Arizona say what she wants. — She takes a long time to go out with a woman, but when she does is that dream! She comes with her limo, takes you to dinner at some megachique restaurant, makes love in a delicious way and, the next morning, leaves a gift accompanied by a very affectionate message. And the worst of it all, Ary, is that she leaves a taste of wanting more, of how good sex is with this Welsh!

— Done talking?! — Arizona asks with wide eyes, affirming to herself that her interest in Merida is not for the money, nor for the possible gifts, much less for the fancy dinners. — Alex, I wanted to know if she already fell in love after her wife ran away, you know?! I mean, I understand that she keeps things as far away from her personal life as possible, but has she ever given a woman a personal phone number? Has she gone out with the same woman more than once?

Alexandra, after thinking a lot, shakes her head and keeps a curious look on Arizona when she answers:

— No, Ary. As far as I know, she doesn't go out with the same woman more than once and none of them has Merida's private number... Why?!

Remembering the small blue paper that Merida had given her and that her private phone and  _ email _ are noted there, Arizona smirks as she replies:

— Well... if I were just her daughter's doctor, I should solve everything with this watchdog of hers, correct? With this housekeeper, isn't it? — Alexandra says with her head and the pediatrician, taking the paper from her bag, continues: — So... why would she give me her private phone?

— Oh, Ary, it's because you are the doctor who... Wait!? — Alexandra exclaims widening her beautiful eyes and takes the paper from her friend's hand. — Did she give you her phone?! Aaaahhhhh, Ary!!! You were lucky, then, because Merida doesn't do that to anyone, not even to her doctors! Only the housekeeper and her parents have her private number!

Opening a satisfied smile, Arizona says:

— And me! I also have it! — she looks at her watch on her left wrist and, standing up, exclaims: — Oh, Alex, I have to go! I have a "quickie" with a girl who works in the financial department of the hospital!

— Huh! Aren't you all charmed by Merida?! — Alexandra questions confused. — Or can I go after her, since you'll give me her phone?!

Letting out a silly laugh and taking the paper from her friend's hand, Arizona shakes her head and, kissing her cheeks, murmurs:

— No way, young lady, you're married and you've had your chance with her! — the doctor steps up to the door and, before leaving, continues: — And just because I'm interested in this wonderful Welsh, that doesn't mean I have to stop having fun, does it?! As long as she doesn't fall for me, I'll have fun with others! I'm single after all!

* * *

The next morning, skating down the pediatric corridor and thinking about what she could have for lunch, since she is sick of the food in the hospital canteen, Arizona passes by Alicia Harris's room and sees Merida sitting on the bed with the child.

— Ummm!!! — Arizona exclaims when skating backwards and advances to the room.

As soon as she stops at the door, she watches mother and daughter playing with some  _ Legos  _ while they talk affectionately, and Arizona needs to admit that seeing Merida smiling makes her more beautiful and charming.

—  _ Mam _ , you are putting the wrong piece... it's the white now! — Alicia exclaims as she points to the robot they are building and signals Merida to give something from her hand.

— Huh! I thought we were going to build a very colorful robot! — Merida exclaims in a very caring voice and hands the piece to the child. — Don't you think we should make another robot to fight this one?!

Alicia's eyes widen and, slowly opening a smile, she replies:

— Yes! A big one!!!

At that moment, Merida laughs heartily, feeling extremely happy to see her daughter well and apparently better than she was two days ago. Then, pulling her to sit on your lap, she fills the girl with kisses when she speaks affectionately:

— I love you so much, my little bee!

Arizona, skating into the room, stop on the side of the bed and says:

— Good morning!!!

At the moment when mother and daughter look at Arizona, Alicia exclaims excitedly:

— Hi, Arizona!

— Hello, smart little girl! — Arizona says in a loving tone and pokes the tip of the girl's nose.

— Good morning, Dr. Robbins — Merida says with her usual serious tone and lets Alicia down, sitting her straight on the bed.

The pediatrician says nothing at once, feels a little tingle at the back of her neck when she hears the red-haired woman say her last name and lets out a silly giggle, trying not to look more delighted than she already is for her.

Then, needing to focus on her work, Arizona shakes her head and winks at Merida.

— How are we today?! — she smiles at Alicia. — Are you feeling sick? With dizziness?

— No... I'm not — Alicia answers shaking her mother's hand, but looking at the doctor. — When am I going home?

Merida and Arizona look at each other quickly and the Welsh, smiling weakly at the girl, answers:

— Soon, soon, my love. Dr. Robbins is treating you, and as soon as we have surgery on your heart, we're going home. Understood? — she caresses Alicia's face and tries not to cry. — You'll be fine, my little bee.

Looking from her mother to Arizona, Alicia asks:

— Am I going to be well forever? Well forever?

Letting out a silly laugh and nodding, Arizona responds by stroking the child's red hair:

— Yes, you'll be fine forever, Alicia.

The girl with red hair and blue eyes opens a huge smile, throwing herself in Merida's arms and exclaiming:

—  _ Mam! Mam!  _ Did you hear?! I'll be good! Good forever!!!

— Yes, little bee, I heard it! — Merida responds somewhat emotionally, as she holds her daughter in her arms and looks at Arizona when she murmurs: — Thank you...

With her typical sweet smile on her lips and saying with her head, the pediatrician murmurs:

— Everything will be fine...

The two women keep their glances at each other, as if something is holding them like that, and Arizona once again feels her body warm, wishing Merida could give any sign that she's interested in her sooner or later.

Then, before they say anything, Bree enters the room exclaiming:

— Good morning!

As if the moment were shattered like delicate glass, Arizona drops her eyes to the floor and moves away from the bed, noticing Merida lying Alicia lovingly and also standing beside her.

— Ah, Bree! Glad you arrived — the Welsh comments when she kisses the cheeks of the woman who has just entered.

Bree doesn't say anything right away, looks quickly at Arizona, but, after depositing a small suitcase on the sofa in the back, says to Merida:

— Yes, I took a while because I needed to go home and leave your clothes for the day separately and get clothes for Alicia. — she approaches Merida again and, kissing her cheeks, continues to speak: — Today you need to rest, because tomorrow you will have that international finance debate to participate, remember?

Closing her face in disgust, Merida shakes her head, exclaiming:

— I had completely forgotten about that, Bree! I won't go! — she points to Alicia, who resumes assembling her robot. — I won't be able to go while she's here. I will pass my word on to someone else.

— No! — Bree exclaims worriedly. — This is your job and we know very well how much people love you! I'll stay with our little bee!

Arizona, feeling calm when she really sees that Merida and Bree are not lovers or married, approaches the Welsh and gently touches her arm to say:

— Bree is right, Merida. You need to go... — the redhead looks intently at the blue eyes next to her, causing Arizona anxiety once again. — you can go! I will be here all day and take good care of her. If anything happens, I'll call you, you can trust me.

At that moment, Bree, watching the doctor squeeze Merida's arm and noticing the intense exchange of looks between them, clears her throat loudly, saying:

— Your secretaries called me and informed me that you have an important meeting this morning, Merida. So I think you'd better go now. Stop by later, but sleep at home. — she pulls Merida to her and closes her eyes in Arizona. — After all, Dr. Robbins and I will be with Alicia.

Merida nods, but holds her eyes on Arizona, who wonders what she must be thinking, especially with that intense and somewhat mysterious face.


	5. Oh! Really?!

The moment she leaves the elevator with her eyes fixed on the document in her hands, Merida walks down the corridor on the floor of the presidency of her company and passes by Marcélle and Santana saying:

— Good morning, ladies!

That said, the Welsh enters her office, while Marcélle lets out a silly giggle when she murmurs:

— See, you crazy?! I warned you that she wouldn't pay attention...

Santana closes her eyes on her friend when she gets up from her table, adjusting her dress better, and says:

— Ah, Marcélle, stop it!

Then, before the young latina says anything more, Merida returns and, looking at her as a whole, says:

— San, come with me, please!

And as soon as the redhead enters again, Santana smiles at Marcélle and, winking at her, exclaims excitedly:

— See?! I told you it would work! — she claps her hands with her friend and enters the room, closing the door behind her. — Yes, Mrs. Harris?

Merida is standing behind her desk and holding some papers in her hand, but her green eyes are fixed on the young woman on the other side and rise from her bare legs, passing through the dress with a leopard print and reaching the hair that is straight, long and blond.

As soon as she sees those green eyes devouring her completely, Santana is satisfied to know that she is getting what she planned and, putting her hands on her waist, asks:

— Did something happen? Is there anything I can do for you?

— You... you're different — Merida says in a rather low voice, as she walks around the table and, facing Santana, leans her body against the wood without taking her eyes off the young woman. — Did you dye your hair?

A smile slowly forms on Santana's lips as she replies:

— Yes. What did you think?

At that moment, Merida says nothing. She supports one hand on the table behind her and with the other takes a lock of Santana's hair, stroking the golden threads without noticing the feline look that the young woman gives her.

The Welsh seems to think a lot of something to say and keeps her eyes fixed on the young woman's hair for some time until, staring steadily at the black eyes in front of her, she says in her still voice:

— You are pretty anyway, Santana. — then, she goes around the table and sits in her chair, looking a little disturbed and as if she were in an internal fight.

Santana remains still, without taking her intense eyes off the Welsh, and tries to understand what may have happened so that she didn't receive an invitation to lunch or even dinner.

Before she says anything or gets close to Merida, the door opens abruptly and Dan Gomes, the head of the legal department at the company, appears exclaiming in her somewhat sullen and harsh manner:

— Harris, that sassy secretary is not at her post and... — she stops talking as soon as she sees Santana there and, closing her eyes on the young woman, says: — Ah! Look who's hitting those thin heels too far from your table!?

Desperately and with a certain fear in her features, Santana steps forward to Merida, placing herself beside her, and looks scared at the lawyer.

— Good morning, Gomes! — Merida exclaims with a singing smile as she throws herself against the chair and crosses her legs, looking from the lawyer to the young woman beside her. — I already asked you not to do this to Santana, please.

— Ah, Harris, but this sassy girl is never where she belongs and she always sneaks into your room whenever she can, just so she doesn't have to work hard like everyone else in this company! — Dan exclaims somewhat disgusted and, throwing a folder on the table, says: — There are the papers for Miss Lopez's resignation and she already has the calculations for everything we will pay her. — she points to the Latin and laughs mockingly: — It doesn't even help to dye your hair blond, creature, because that won't save you from being fired!

At that moment, Santana's eyes widen and, squeezing Merida's shoulder, she says with some fear in her voice:

— Please, Mrs. Harris, don't do this to me! I beg you, don't do this!

— See, Gomes?! — Merida exclaims, rolling her eyes at the brown-haired woman in front of her and, taking her eyes to Santana, kisses her hands as she affectionately says: — Stay calm, dear. Please, please go back to your table and don't worry about it. I would never do anything like that to you.

Dan lets out an impatient exclamation, rolling her eyes, while Santana nods and leaves quickly, closing the door with a certain description. Then, Merida gets up from her chair and, crossing her arms, closes her eyes on her lawyer saying:

— Could you please stop asking for the girl's resignation every single day, Gomes?! I already said that I will not do this, because Santana is an excellent secretary and very loyal! Stop it, huh?!

— Harris, this girl is too hairy! — Dan exclaims pointing to the closed door. — She leaves hair on the bathroom floor and shakes it almost all the time, annoying people. Besides, she screams all the time! That girl needs to go and it will be now!

Pressing her eyes with two fingers while letting out a heavy sigh, Merida tries to maintain some patience with that annoying craze that Dan has had since Santana arrived to work at the company.

— Dan... — Merida mumbles as she opens her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. — I already gave my final word about Santana and it will remain the same... No! She will not be fired! End of the story!

— Aaahhh, you're the one who knows, Harris! — Dan complains when delivering other files to the Welsh. — One day you will still beg me to send this girl away!

— Okay, okay! — Merida exclaims making an impatient signal with her hands and sits down again in her chair. — But, until that day arrives, I want you to stop frightening the young woman, was I clear enough?! — she looks seriously at the lawyer and points a finger: — Dan, I managed to be clear enough to you on this subject?!

Snorting and nodding, Dan replies:

— Yes, yes! You were very clear, Harris!

— Great! - the Welsh opens her arms. — Now, what else would you like to talk to me about?

— About Alicia's new doctor, this... — Dan takes one of the files and, after taking the papers inside, continues: — Arizona Robbins.

— Um... what about her? — Merida questions seriously and unintentionally remembers the pediatrician's beautiful smile. — I believe I sent you all the documents she sent me, don't I?

— Yes, yes, they are all correct, but it is that she included in the list of Alicia's treatment the name of some medicines that are still in the experimental phase and I don't feel safe to authorize their purchase. — Dan responds in a serious and somewhat concerned tone, handing the papers to the Welsh. — Look, they have a high cost and I know that this is not a problem for us, but what scares me is that they are not 100% safe. You see?

At that moment, Merida rests her elbows on the table and looks worriedly at the woman, feeling her body a little cold.

— What?! — she takes the papers with some fear and reads the report. — If Dr. Robbins indicated these remedies, Gomes, then she knows what she is doing! She promised me that Alicia would be fine and that the treatment would be effective to have the surgery. — Merida throws herself against the chair, crossing her legs to the other side and sighing heavily. — She knows what she's doing... even though the drugs are experimental, she told me she was the only one capable of saving my daughter. I will trust her.

— Ahem... — Dan mumbles as she clears her throat with some indifference and, handing another paper to the redhead, says: — By any chance, did she also say that they only used this treatment on newborns? Never in a child of Alicia's age? — Merida looks at her intently, as if answering, and Dan nods. — I figured... I researched and talked to some renowned pediatricians, and they all told me the same thing, Harris.

Trembling in words and not accepting that Arizona Robbins had deceived her, Merida questioned with fear of the answer:

— And what would it be?

— That this treatment is not effective after 2 years of age and that the surgery will continue with a high mortality rate. — Dan responds in a worried tone and sees the Welsh standing up quickly, placing a hand over her mouth. — Look, Harris, you are an excellent professional and the best in the financial field, but... when it comes to trusting blond women, you let yourself go.

The Welsh doesn't speak immediately, walks slowly until she stops in front of the huge window and, looking at the city without really paying attention, remains with her hand over your mouth when questioning coldly:

— What exactly are you telling me, Gomes?

After a long sigh, Dan replies:

— This doctor Robbins prescribed an ineffective treatment that will not make any difference to Alicia's surgery. The risks remain the same. I think it's better to have the surgery as soon as possible and with a renowned surgeon who has a great cardio working with him, if I may say so.

Hating herself for trusting her daughter in the treatment that a smiling and rollerblading pediatrician had indicated, Merida nods as she steps forward to her coat saying:

— You're right! I'm going to that hospital now and get my daughter out of there! — she walks to the door and points to Dan. — Get in touch with Bree and say everything you just told me! I'm going to nip this evil in the bud now!

As soon as the Welshm hurries past the secretaries, Santana exclaims:

— Mrs. Harris, did something happen?

— Ask my driver to meet me at the hospital, as I will be flying there by helicopter! — Merida exclaims when entering the elevator and adjusts the collar of her overcoat better. — This doctor Robbins will see who she messed with!

* * *

Meanwhile, Arizona is in the hospital canteen, quietly eating her chocolate muffin and drinking her coffee with lots of  _ whipped cream.  _ Her thoughts insist on keeping the enigmatic Merida Harris there and causing some anxiety when thinking about how to show signs that she has a certain interest in her.

— Ah, what am I thinking?! She's a patient's mother and I can't do that! It's not ethical!

— Dr. Robbins! — an intern appears running and stops at her side somewhat flustered. — Doctor Robbins, patient of ... patient Alicia Harris... she...

Widening her eyes and standing, Arizona drops the  _ muffin _ on the plate and runs to the elevator, without thinking twice or questioning anything. Before she can reach it, the doors close and Arizona gives a disgusted shout, slapping her hands on the wall.

— Aaahhhh, shit! — she looks at the other elevator and presses the button several times, while tapping a hand on her leg. — Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

As soon as she finally reaches the pediatric floor, Arizona runs as fast as she can, trying to dodge patients, nurses and doctors, until she arrives at Alicia's room and doesn't see the girl, nor the bed, or even Bree there.

— Hey! Hey! — she exclaims to a nurse standing at the counter and points to the room ahead. — Where's the patient in this room?! Where's the patient from here?!?!

Wide-eyed and somewhat frightened, the woman replies:

— Dr. Amber took her to OR 2, since the patient had a...

— Oh, no! No! No! — Arizona exclaims when releasing her wheels and moves to the elevator again. — We'll have to do the surgery today! There's no way! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Running down the stairs, jumping two at a time, Arizona arrives at the OR floor and moves forward to the number 2, where she takes a mask and, covering her mouth, enters exclaiming:

— Have you started the surgery without calling me?!

— Not yet, Robbins, but we've been looking for you for some time. — Amber responds with her serious manner, while she is dressed for surgery. — Now that you are here, come soon, because this patient will not be able to bear it any more if we don't do the surgery now!

— Nobody touches her until I'm here, understand? — Arizona says as she points a finger at the cardiologist and, going forward to the cleaning room next door, begins to prepare herself for surgery.

Then, as soon as she positions herself on the other side of the surgery table after being ready, Arizona looks affectionately at the already sedated child and lightly strokes her hair, murmuring:

— I promise it will be okay... everything will be fine...

* * *

The moment Merida Harris arrives at the hospital, she goes down to the reception floor and, arriving there, hears someone exclaim:

— Merida! Ah, Merida! — she turns her body to the reception chairs and sees Bree in tears, running towards her. — Ah, Merida!

— Bree! — the Welsh exclaims when she receives the beautiful woman in her arms and asks: — Why aren't you with Alicia?! Where is she, Bree? Where's Dr. Robbins?! Why are you here?!

— Mery... our baby... our beautiful little baby... — Bree tries to speak, but cries desperately, leaving Merida even more impatient. — Our little bee, Merida, she... she had a break and...

— And?!? AND WHAT?!?! — Merida asks as she takes the redhead by the arms and shakes her. — And what, Bree?!?! And what, huh?!? Where's Alicia?! — Bree just cries even more and the Welsh, placing the woman sitting on a chair, steps forward to the reception desk exclaiming: — I want to know where my daughter is!?!?! Where's my daughter?!?! What did you do to her?!

— Calm down, ma'am, please. I will find out now. Please tell me your daughter's name. — the receptionist, very solicitous, says quietly, while pressing a button under her desk. — Please, please stay calm.

— Calm!?!? Calm?!?! — Merida exclaims almost screaming and two hospital security guards approach her. — I want to know where my daughter is! I want to know NOW where she is!!!

At the same moment, the Welsh bodyguard stands beside Merida and looks intently at the two security guards. Then, Bree approaches Merida and says:

— She's in surgery, Mery. Our little one is in surgery and she isn't good for that. And now, huh?!

— Surgery?! Alicia is in surgery and nobody called me to authorize her to do it?! — Merida questions not believing that, while being protected by her bodyguard.

— I authorized it, Mery, I did it! — Bree responds to tears and the redhead looks shocked. — She was there, suffering, and I needed to do something and the cardiologist gave no other choice. It was the surgery or she would die. What should I have done?!

Needing to control her breathing and not settling for losing Alicia, Merida takes two steps away from Bree saying:

— I already lost the woman I loved... if I lose my daughter, my only reason for living, I don't know what I would be able to do... Do you hear me?! She is all that I have left of Vanessa and I cannot lose her.

* * *

As soon as she leaves the OR with slow and heavy steps, Arizona removes her surgical cap with a certain fatigue on her face and with her heart pounding quickly, as if an adrenaline rush took over her.

She steps forward to the elevator, looking for the right words in her mind to talk to Merida Harris so she doesn't tremble when she breaks the news. After squeezing the reception floor button, Arizona supports her body against the bottom of the room and sighs heavily, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

The moment the elevator opens its doors, the pediatrician takes off at a slow pace and walks around until she approaches the seats where Bree is sitting and Merida is standing in front of her. As soon as the Welsh's green eyes fall on Arizona's blues, they widen and Merida steps up to her with a certain anger:

— What did you do to my daughter?! Where's Alicia?!

Arizona is unable to speak immediately, she feels somewhat numb from the surgery and, as soon as a slight smile opens on her lips, she replies:

— The surgery was a success and Alicia is in the ICU, where she will stay for 7 days so that we can evaluate her condition and thus confirm that there was no infection or any complication.

At that moment, hearing those words, Merida softens her body and, crying weakly, says in a somewhat faint voice:

— Is Alicia all right? Is my... is my daughter alive? You... — she looks intensely into the pediatrician's blue eyes. — Did you manage to fix my daughter's little heart?!

Still smiling from the corner, Arizona says with her head and admits to herself how much she loves that part of her profession, despite some difficulties, because seeing the parents' reaction and realizing how much love there is in them, it's wonderful and very, very gratifying.

Merida Harris' reaction makes Arizona even more ecstatic, since the Welsh is always so formal, so mysterious and a little too cold. Seeing her in that fragile, human and true position, makes Arizona even more eager to get to know her fully and thus discover why she messed with her senses so much.

— Yes, the surgery went well and now we just need to wait for her time in the ICU to observe the condition and thus verify that nothing really went wrong. — Arizona explains when she signals with her hand for Merida to accompany her. — You know that in the ICU it won't be possible for you to be with her all the time, but know that I will be here every day and take care of her with all my attention.

Then, before she enters the elevator, Arizona is pulled by Merida's hand, who hugs her tightly and murmurs:

— Thank you... you really promised that you were the only one capable of saving my daughter. — she presses the blonde more against her body, making her shiver all over. — Thank you, Arizona.

At that moment, with her body trapped in the Welsh's strong arms, Arizona feels as if she were on fire, as if something burned her and gave her a shock that was quite tasty. She smells the woman's woody scent all around her and, opening a faint smile, murmurs:

— There's no reason to thank me, I just did my job.

Slowly moving away from the blonde, but still holding her by the waist, Merida looks affectionately into her blue eyes when she says:

— You have no idea how much Alicia means to me. She is not just my daughter, Arizona, but the reason of my life. Since she was born, I have never left her or even let her live a normal life as a child her age. And now... now you come to me and give my Alicia a chance to live like any other child...

Arizona can't stop smiling and is loving those firm hands on her waist, but Merida kisses her gently on the cheek and walks away saying:

— You have my eternal gratitude and know that whatever you need, no matter when or where, you can count on me! For anything!

* * *

Taking off the paper around the gum and throwing it in the trash, while putting the gum in her mouth, Arizona looks at Merida sitting next to Alicia's bed in the ICU.

— What an intriguing and charming woman... — the pediatrician murmurs while lightly chewing the gum and rests her hands on the counter of the infirmary in front of the ICU. — Is she all of those things Alex told me?

— Oh, excuse me?

Someone exclaims nearby, and as soon as Arizona takes her eyes off the beautiful Welsh in the distance, she looks at Bree standing by the counter and looks at her with a certain empathy.

— May I help? — Arizona says with her sweet smile on her lips and approaches the woman. — Do you need something?

Bree doesn't speak immediately, as she seems to assess Arizona very well and tries to hide her empathy for her by saying:

— Dr. Robbins, like Merida, I am immensely grateful for what you did for Alicia and for having engaged in the surgery.

— Oh! I just did my job. — Arizona comments smiling from the corner and trying to understand why the woman said that to her.

— Okay, I know and that is exactly what I would like you to remember when thinking that you will have a chance with Merida. Understood? — Bree says seriously.

— What?! — Arizona asks shocked, raising her eyebrows. — Chance with Merida? I have no idea what you're talking about, Bree.

Raising an eyebrow and smiling in the corner, Bree replies:

— Yes, you know what I'm talking about. Don't you think that I don't see your eyes lusting after Merida and thinking unorthodox things you would like to do with her, Dr. Robbins. But know that you are just Alicia's doctor and that you will be monitoring the girl, just that and nothing more. So, don't think about ways to get closer to Merida anymore, as she already has too many problems to deal with in her life.

— But... — Arizona mumbles not settling for all those barbarities of the woman and, crossing her arms, says: — I find it scary that you tell me these things, when I think that whoever wants Merida for something unorthodox here is you!

Bree opens her mouth in amazement, but then closes her eyes and looks at Arizona in a friendly way until, before she says anything, Merida approaches them saying cheerfully:

— My only concern is not being able to be with my daughter all the time, but... otherwise... she has a good face. — she rests her arms on the counter and Arizona looks at her calmly, disguising her anger at Bree. — Tell me, Dr. Robbins, Alicia will need to keep those tubes and devices for how long?

— Well, I am giving her seven days to stay in the ICU, but the improvement can come before the deadline and in five days at most, she will be in the room. — Arizona responds without restraining her delighted look at the Welsh and caresses her hand. — Look, it's like I said, I'll keep an eye on Alicia all week and you can show up at times when visits are allowed.

— Merida Harris's schedule is very complicated and scarce, so we will make the time we want. — Bree says rudely and clinging to an arm of the Welsh.

Wide-eyed and not really putting up with that woman's guts anymore, Arizona smiles beautifully at Merida, holding your eyes in hers and murmurs:

— Unfortunately, the ICU hours are extremely delicate and it's very difficult to make exceptions, but... — she perceives the Welsh totally looking at her calmly and squeezes her hand in yours. — But, in case you really can't make it in one of the schedules, I promise I'll arrange for you to visit Alicia anytime you can. What do you think? You just need to let me know so I can find a way to have this exception for you. Deal?

Merida smiles and kisses the blonde's hands as she says:

— Wow, Dr. Robbins, you are fantastic! Did you know that?! You are unbelievable!

Pleased to have shown Bree that she is far superior to her and that no one forbids her to do anything, Arizona shrugs her shoulders in embarrassment when she says:

— Ah, I'm not, Merida...

— It is quite true, Dr. Robbins! You are wonderful! — Merida exclaims excitedly, and after kissing the doctor's cheek for a long time, she adjusts her suit to her body better. — By the way, what do you think of Italian food?

At that moment, both Bree and Arizona look in amazement at the Welsh, and the doctor, realizing that this is a hint for a possible lunch or dinner, replies:

— Ah! I love it! I think it's delicious for dinner!

Merida nods and, kissing an Arizona hand again, says:

— Great! So, I would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow at 8 pm, what do you think?

"I can't believe my charms finally worked and this wonderful woman is calling me for dinner?!", Arizona thinks with a silly smile on her face and just nods, unable to say anything.

— Ah... is that a yes, I presume? — Merida asks jokingly, making Arizona laugh.

— Yes! Yes! It's a yes!

— Great! — the Welsh woman exclaims winking at the doctor and, after giving Bree a kiss on the cheek, walks to the elevator. — It's a date, Dr. Robbins! Now I need to go, I have a presentation to do in a little while.

And as soon as Arizona looks at the Welsh entering the elevator and waving at her, she sits down extremely happy and feeling like a teenager who had just been invited to prom.

Then, as soon as her eyes meet Bree's irritated ones, the pediatrician raises her shoulders and, before walking away, says:

— Yeah... apparently, Merida doesn't just see me as her daughter's doctor. Have a nice afternoon, Bree!

That said, she walks over to Alicia's bed, while Bree detonates her with an unfriendly look and murmurs:

— Let's see if this dinner will really happen and if Merida will still be excited about this doctor... — she takes out her cell phone and, after calling someone, says as soon as the person answers: — Santana... Merida will return to the company after the presentation at the Congress today and I want you to stay with her. Understood? You will only leave the company when she leaves, no matter what time... Do whatever you have to do, but stay with her... ok?!


	6. A unique "date"

It's 2 am and Merida, having finished solving a problem with one of her investments, loosens herself against the chair, running her hands through her hair while talking tiredly:

— I just want to go home, take a shower and rest. — she takes the cell phone off the table and stands, walking to the door. — Marcélle has already made the reservation for the restaurant, so I just need to worry about showing up at the scheduled time to pick up Arizona.

As soon as Merida picks up her overcoat by the door, she leaves her office and, as she passes the desks of her secretaries, is surprised to see Santana with her head lying on the table, clearly asleep.

—  _ Oh!  _ — the Welsh looks at her watch on her wrist and, when she sees the time, returns her attention to the sleeping girl, feeling guilty. — Why did she stay here?! I won't be able to let her go home now, especially alone at this time. — without thinking twice and putting the coat on the young girl, Merida gently carries her and walks to the elevator. — I'll take her home and tomorrow she'll have the day off...

* * *

Getting off the bus quickly and running to the small door just ahead, Arizona tosses the little purple bag over her shoulder and tries not to drop her cell phone leaning on your ear.

— Mom, I get it! You can come whenever you want, you know you don't need an invitation. — she opens the flustered door and, when she sees a stairway with "almost infinite" steps, she lets out a groan of suffering. — I don't know why I agreed to come... — raising her shoulders and hurrying up the stairs, Arizona tries not to feel breathless while talking on her cell phone.

— Ary, your father and I will visit you next month, probably. I can believe you're already living somewhere decent and that you're not living in your friend's house anymore, right?!

— Yes, mom, I already got a nice place for me and it's really cool! — Arizona responds when she finally arrives at the place with a lively background music and, trying to catch her breath, continues to speak: — Mom, you and Dad can come whenever you want! I will need to hang up now! Kisses and I love you!

That said, she drops the small suitcase to the floor, throws her cell phone over there and rests her hands on her knees, while being watched by a young woman in her 20s who is sitting at a table.

— Did you come to Claire's zumba class? — the young woman asks with some disdain and chewing gum with her mouth open.

Trying not to focus so much on the gum bobbing back and forth inside the girl's mouth, Arizona nods, showing a weak smile.

— You're late! — the young woman exclaims pointing to the next door. — That's the room. Go on, before Claire gets mad!

— Okay... thank you... — Arizona says, her voice breaking, as she still catches her breath. — I'm going... well... I'm going... we don't want Claire mad at me for being late on the first day of zumba!

Moving forward to the indicated door, Arizona sighs heavily before opening it and, holding the laughter that tries to get out of her mouth, walks to the back of the immense room with glass windows covering almost the entire place, where people dance a very exciting song.

She sees Alexandra gently waving and gesturing to the back of the room, where there are other colorful backpacks and shoes. Immediately and nodding, Arizona deposits her small suitcase there, fastens her hair in a hurried bun and, moving forward to Alexandra, murmurs:

— If I knew that to get here I would have to climb Mount Everest, you crazy, I would never have accepted to do zumba with you!

— Ah, Ary, stop complaining and enjoy the class! You will love it! — Alexandra responds laughing and points to the teacher up front. — That is Claire, she is fantastic and the best zumba teacher! She is a  _ drag queen _ and all the famous people take private lessons with her, girl!

Squinting at the tall, black-haired woman in a neat bun and wearing a colorful gym outfit, Arizona asks:

— I'm not going to be able to dance like her... I don't have legs for that, Alex!

Laughing silly and motioning for the pediatrician to accompany her on the steps, Alexandra replies:

— Oh, Ary, you complain too much, stop it! Hurry up, it's easy to follow in her footsteps!

Watching her friend jumping and stretching her long legs to the music, Arizona tries to do the same, while murmuring:

— Easy for you to say that, especially with those legs that go up to the ceiling, right?! — she shakes her head negatively, trying to accompany her friend on the steps. — I don't know how you convinced me to do this! Who likes to be closed in a place with several people and dancing to songs like that?!

Laughing derisively and poking the pediatrician's cheeks, Alexandra says:

— You complain too much, woman! Stop this! It's fun, you just have to get carried away by it! Come on, let's talk and then you won't even notice you're dancing. What did you have to tell me that you couldn't tell on the phone yesterday?

Arizona, shaking her hands excitedly and widening her eyes, showing the appearance of someone who remembers something exciting, Arizona tries to imitate that teacher in a dance step without success, while answering:

— Oh, Alex! You have no idea who invited me for dinner today!!!

— One of your many hospital flirtations? — Alexandra asks in an indifferent voice and rolling her eyes. — Oh, Ary, don't you think that sometime they will start avoiding you?! We, women, talk to each other, friend! Careful, huh?! Do you think one doesn't tell another about you?!

Stopping with her hands on her hips and having difficulty breathing, since she is jumping too much, Arizona tries to catch her breath, while saying:

— Um... they can even talk, but they cannot deny how wonderful it was to go out with me! — she winks at her friend, who laughs shaking her head.

— You are too convinced, you know?! — Alexandra comments, signaling Arizona to resume her steps. — Go ahead, tell me, but without stopping with the rhythm, crazy!

Letting out a groan and starting to jump, but a little discouraged, Arizona says:

— I was invited for dinner by... Merida Harris! — she perceives Alexandra just smiling and is sure that her friend did not understand well.

— Wow, honey, how awesome!

— Alex... Merida Harris invited me for dinner with her today! Did you hear what I said?! — Arizona speaks laughing weakly and Alexandra stops dancing, staring at the pediatrician with wide eyes. — Now you understand, I presume...

— Wait a minute! — Alexandra exclaims raising her hands and points to the blonde beside her. — Were you invited by Merida for dinner?! — Arizona just nods and Alexandra covers her mouth with her hands. — Guuuurl!!!! How awesome!!! How?! When?! Where?!

— Yesterday! Yesterday she invited me, today we are going at 8pm in some Italian restaurant, I don't know. — Arizona responds by putting her hair back in a bun, since the previous one was so badly done, that her locks came loose. — I'm really in doubt of what to wear, but I know I will wear something black, for sure!

— Oh, Ary, I am thrilled to know this, look! — Alexandra points to her arm and claps her hands. — Let's buy a wonderful outfit right now for you to rock!!!

* * *

The moment she looks in the mirror next to the clothes racks, Arizona smiles, as she straightens her hair, and feels a little strange for dressing so elegantly to go out with someone, since she has always had a stripped-down style.

— Well... to dress like this once in a while it's not a problem, is it?! — Arizona speaks when she looks at herself in full and runs her hands through her black sleeveless and short dress, somewhat glued to her body. — Actually, I was never invited for a formal dinner like this... I don't even know how to act...

The intercom rings echoing throughout the  _ flat _ , making Arizona's eyes widen, she grabs her little bag off the bed and runs down the stairs below, arriving at the kitchen, where she adjusts her dress better while answering:

— Yeah!

— Ah... Arizona? It's Merida... — the Welsh voice sounds extremely polite, leaving the pediatrician with a slight smile on her lips without realizing it. — Are you ready?

— Hi!! Yes! I'm going down! — Arizona answers before hanging up and looks at herself as a whole. — I'm alive, right?! It's now or never! — she takes an open white wine from the refrigerator, takes a sip of the gargle and, replacing the bottle, fixes her hair as she walks to the entrance door of the  _ flat _ . — Here we go!!!

As soon as she goes downstairs, needing to pull her dress down all the time, as it insists on going up because it's a little too short for her taste, Arizona tries to open the door of the small building, while holding the bag in her hand on the doorknob and pull the dress with the other one.

— I don't know why I went to Alexandra's bustle and bought this tight dress, what the hell!

As soon as she opens the door, Arizona exclaims and, unbalanced in the jump for doing several things at the same time without paying attention, falls to the floor crashing into the small puddle formed by the afternoon rain.

— Aaahhh, shit!!!! — she exclaims irritated, the same moment someone approaches and takes her by the arms in a gentle way.

— Are you alright?

Merida's voice sounds almost in the ear of the pediatrician, who gets up with her help, and the two look at each other for a few seconds, while Arizona feels her body muddy, wet and with her hands in a strange position, pigmenting water from her fingers.

— Oh, I don't even know what to say... — Arizona murmurs closing her eyes and wanting to hang Alexandra for choosing the dress. — I feel like the Loch Ness monster.

Laughing lightly and gently pushing the blonde's hair back, Merida runs a finger over her cheeks when she says:

— I must admit that it is a much more cute monster than they say around...

Smiling with eyes and lips , Arizona notices the redhead's sweet look at her and comments:

— You are too kind... — she looks at herself and shakes her hands, spreading water to the sides, pigmenting a little on Merida. — Damn! Why did I listen to that crazy's advice?!

Leaping away and taking off her overcoat, Merida places it over Arizona saying:

— At least it happened in front of your house, right?!

Agreeing with her head and smelling the woody scent of the redhead's clothes on her, Arizona replies:

— Yes... you're right... but it was a humiliating situation, especially in front of you. — she looks at the Welsh, who doesn't seem at all bothered by what just happened. — Imagine what you're thinking of me! I bet you have never been through this before...

Merida says nothing, shows a thoughtful face and with her eyes fixed on the top, until, looking serenely at the pediatrician, she replies:

— Yeah... I never wore clothes so tight to the point of not being able to move my legs and fall into a small puddle. — she opens the door of the building and makes a sign with her hand. — Come on! We will go up and I will wait for you.

For a few measly seconds, Arizona, wet, bundled up against the immense overcoat and somewhat embarrassed, looks deep into the green eyes of the woman in front of her and wonders if she was as cold and indifferent as Alexandra had told her, since Merida is being so helpful and cute.

— I don't know if I'll have the courage to go out with you after this embarrassment, Merida... — Arizona comments when entering the building and stops in front of the elevator, watching the Welsh still at the door. — I'm sorry, but... you understand, don't you?

With a heavy sigh, Merida nods and leaves, closing the building door behind her, leaving Arizona somewhat shocked.

— Ah! Check it out! Apparently, all that charm ended like that... in the blink of an eye! — Arizona exclaims when entering the elevator and, pressing the desired floor, leans against the back wall. — That helped me realize that Alex was right, this Welsh is a... a... — she bangs her head against the cold wall and sighs heavily. — I thought she didn't care about class, dresses, heels and blah, blah, blah! Damn it!

As soon as she leaves the floor, she steps forward to her  _ flat _ and, after unlocking, enters slamming the door behind her, throwing the bag on the round table next to it. Arizona then takes off her shoes, dropping them on the floor and, after hanging the Welsh overcoat on the small hook next to the door, steps forward into the kitchen.

— I'm going to rip off this dress, get in the tub and drink a whole wine until I fall asleep right there! — she opens the refrigerator, takes the bottle of white wine and, closing the door with her bare foot, drinks from the bottle while walking to the laundry. — She left... she just went away without saying anything...

Then, resting the bottle on top of the dryer, Arizona removes her dress and throws it into the washing machine, adds the fabric softener and liquid soap. As soon as she puts on the laundry, she returns with the bottle of wine in hand to the kitchen and, before she goes up the small staircase on the left to the bedroom, she hears the bell ring.

Lying her head to the side and wondering who it could be, Arizona takes another sip of the wine and, squeezing the bottle in one hand, steps forward to the door.

— Who would it be?! — as soon as she peers through the peephole and sees Merida Harris standing there holding a bouquet of red flowers and a small golden bag, Arizona opens her eyes wide and smiles without realizing it. — Oh, God!!! — she leans against the cold wood and embraces the bottle. — What is she doing here?! Didn't she leave?! — Arizona looks again and hears the bell ring once more. — Oh, I can't leave her there!

The pediatrician immediately runs to the kitchen, puts the bottle inside the refrigerator and returns to the door, fixing her hair before opening it smiling while saying:

— Merida! But what a surprise to see you here!

— Ah, I went to get these... — Merida starts to speak with her polite way, but seems to be shocked when looking at Arizona and keeps her eyes fixed somewhere on her body. — Ah... well...

Not immediately understanding what would be happening, Arizona puts a hand on her waist and asks:

— Weren't you leaving?!

— Aaaahhh, no! I don't... — Merida answers a little embarrassingly and, staring at the pediatrician's blue eyes, swallows, before asking: — I... Well, am I disturbing anything?!

— No! Of course, you're not disturbing anything, Merida. — Arizona responds by biting her lower lip and not understanding why the Welsh is embarrassed. — Are you alright?!

Pointing at the blonde as a whole and raising her eyebrows, Merida says in an amused tone:

— Aren't you feeling a breeze against your body, Arizona?

Still not understanding what the redhead means, the American finally looks at herself and realizes she is wearing nothing more than panties.

— AAAHHH, MY GOD!!! — Arizona yells trying uselessly to cover her body with hands and arms, and runs into the  _ flat _ . — Aaaahhh, I DON'T BELIEVE IT?!?!

Putting on the Welsh coat, which was hanging in her living room, and closing it against her body, Arizona covers her face with her hands as she returns to the front of the door and hears Merida laughing in a polite way.

— It's okay, there's no need to be ashamed. — the redhead comments, lightly stroking Arizona's chin, who faces her extremely embarrassed. — This is normal... I think...

— Normal?! — Arizona exclaims shaking her head. — I took a huge fall in front of you and then I appeared naked, and you think this is normal?! How many people have you met who did all of these in front of you?!

— Yeah... — Merida mutters thoughtfully and smiles in a corner, showing an enigmatic look at Arizona. — You're right. I have never met anyone more in a hurry than you, I must admit.

Raising a hand in the direction of the Welsh and nodding, Arizona laughs weakly and, leaning against the door, comments:

— Do you see?! That's why I can't understand what you came here for, knocking on my door... You came to laugh at me, is that it?!

— And why would I do that? — Merida asks without taking her eyes off the pediatrician, leaving her with the feeling of being completely naked again. — I went to get these things from the limo, and when I returned, you were already gone. — she holds out the flowers and the small golden bag for the pediatrician. — I think I got your favorite roses right, but this one is just a thank you for saving my daughter.

Taking the beautiful bouquet in her hands, Arizona smiles sheepishly and walks into the  _ flat,  _ nodding to Merida next.

— You didn't have to give me anything, Merida. What a whim! — the pediatrician exclaims when placing the flowers on the table and sees the Welsh woman closing the door and walking until she stops in front of her. — Thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful!

Arizona gives the redhead a long kiss on the cheek and looks at her intently, unable to stop feeling embarrassed by everything that had happened. However, Merida hands over the small golden bag and, pointing to it, says:

— This is just a thank you, as I said, for what you did...

Holding the bag with one hand and taking a small box out of it, Arizona opens it slowly and is faced with a delicate pendant.

— Oh! — the pediatrician exclaims in surprise and strokes the object, which appears to be diamond and white-gold. — It's very marvelous, Merida, very indeed! I... I can't accept it! — Arizona looks worriedly at the Welsh. — I was just doing my job, you don't need to thank me for that, much less buy something so... well... so...

— Of course I needed to thank you for what you did, Arizona. — Merida approaches her and kisses her hands. — You gave my Alicia a new chance to live. Please accept the gift.

Unable to control herself and getting lost in those lovely green eyes, Arizona deposits the box with the pendant on the table behind her and grabs Merida by the neck, kissing her mouth deeply. Her hands go up to the red hair, squeezing it gently, while deepening the kiss that ends up being reciprocal, feeling Merida's firm hands grabbing her waist.

Wide-eyed and realizing what she had done, Arizona suddenly stops, but without letting go of the Welsh's arms, and exclaims:

— Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! — she struggles away from Merida and takes two steps back, placing her hands in her messy hair. — I should not have done it! Please forgive me! I... I don't know what came over me...

For a few seconds, Merida remains silent and her eyes are fixed on Arizona, who cannot understand what she is feeling, until she smiles from the corner saying:

— I liked... I liked what you did!

With her body still boiling and begging for more of those kisses with the Welsh she has been wanting for weeks, Arizona seems to hesitate a little to believe those words, but she bites her lower lip lovingly hearing it.

Then, pulling Merida by the waist with one hand and opening her overcoat with the other, Arizona kisses her slowly on the neck, while murmuring:

— I think it's best to warn your driver that you don't intend to leave here anytime soon... — she nibbles on her lobe from the left ear of the Welsh and moves away when throwing the overcoat on the floor, looking intensely at Merida.

Raising an eyebrow and running her tongue over her lips, looking at Arizona as a whole, Merida nods as she begins to undress asking:

— Are you so sure that I will be here for so long?!

Walking to the stairs and waving a finger for the Welsh to follow, Arizona says with a murmuring tone:

— I just know, simple as that! — she winks at Merida and, taking off her panties, sighs saying: — Besides, I don't know if I'm going to let you go...

* * *

Lying face down on the bed and on top of Merida, drawing the letter A several times on her belly, Arizona smiles when she comments:

— I bet you've never had a date like this in your life, have you?

Merida laughs weakly, placing her hands behind her head and gently affectionately strikes the pediatrician when she answers:

— No, I never had a date like this... and I never met a woman like you, so confused and at the same time so intense . — she strokes the blonde's chin and sighs. — There's something about you that puzzles me, I don't know... After seeing you lying in the puddle, I was even more intrigued to go out with you.

— Oh, don't remind me of that, please! — Arizona exclaims laughing and nibbles on the Welsh belly. — I never went through what happened today, believe it or not. I had the ability to fall in front of you and then appear practically naked at the door!

Merida says nothing, just kisses the tip of Arizona's nose gently, gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom.

At that moment, remembering what Alexandra had said about the Welsh leaving after sex, Arizona sits worried about that sudden silence and, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, exclaims loudly:

— I'm starving! What do you think of ordering something to eat? — she looks at the floor and sees Merida's clothes scattered there, then breathes a little more relieved when she murmurs: — At least, she isn't getting dressed to leave...

Leaving the bathroom and smiling at Arizona, Merida replies:

— I think it's an excellent idea. It's been ages since I ate pizza with lots of pepper!

Arizona doesn't say anything right away, she remains with her eyes fixed on that monumental and athletic body totally naked, feeling more enchanted, and smiles in a humming voice:

— God could only be in a good mood when he created you, there is no other explanation...

Once Merida sits ahead of Arizona and kiss her mouth, she says in a funny way:

— I believe in the old gods and, yes, I believe they were very inspired and in a good mood when they created me as they were when creating you! — she winks at the blonde and throws herself on the bed. — What are we going to eat?

Looking stunned at that Welsh, who is always so formal and somewhat serious, playing like that and wondering if that is a positive sign, Arizona smiles when she speaks slowly:

— I think we can order  _ pizza,  _ since you haven't had one in a while! — she tries to get up, but Merida pulls her by the arm, dropping her in your arms and filling her with kisses on the neck. — Aaahhh, I was unprepared!!!

The two kiss for a long time and giggling silently between kisses, until Merida releases Arizona and realizes that she isn't getting out of her arms.

— Well well! It seems that someone is not hungry at all...

Feeling completely and hopelessly in love with Merida, Arizona tries not to look the way she insists on doing to the Welsh and feels a slight despair when remembering what her friend had told her about the redhead not going out with the same woman twice.

Shaking her head and leaping out of bed, Arizona smiles awkwardly as she walks into the bathroom, puts on her robe and, taking another from the closet under the sink, returns to the bedroom, placing it on Merida's lap as she says:

— I think that to get the pizza when it's delivered, we need to be dressed, don't you think?

Raising an eyebrow and also standing up, Merida puts her robe on and closes it to her body, answering:

— Yeah... it looks like someone learned the lesson, doesn't it?!

Arizona looks confused at the Welsh, who goes down the stairs, and asks when running after her:

— What do you mean by that, huh?!

As soon as they reach the living room, Merida pulls Arizona by the waist and, opening her robe, replies:

— The last time you answered the door, young lady, you were like this! — she turns away from the blonde and points to her body as a whole.

— Aaahhhh, you badass! — Arizona exclaims with laughter and, after closing the robe, pats Merida on the arm. — You're mean, you know?! I already said that I don't want to talk about my misfortune anymore! Just imagine the beautiful first impression you had of me!

Observing an open bottle of wine over the sink and raising her eyebrows, Merida comments:

— That you need to open another bottle of wine, preferably a red one, and serve it to us... — she looks amusedly at the blonde and flashes. — What do you say?

Being even more enchanted by that Merida she is getting to know so intimately and falling in love with everything she does, Arizona smiles with the certainty that something very good and incredible would be coming up in her life and murmurs:

— If I had chosen Seattle, a lot would be different and nothing as good as what I live here... I'm sure of it...


	7. Not everything is perfect!

A cell phone rings in the distance and Arizona, still with her eyes closed, reaches out to the side leaning her fingers against someone. Opening her eyes wide and looking to her side, Arizona sees Merida Harris sleeping peacefully and with an arm around her waist.

Still stricken and irritated by the cell phone that keeps ringing, the pediatrician turns the body to the other side and, picking up the device, answers angrily:

— Robbins...

— Doctor, the 3209 patient needs surgery and the parents don't want anyone but you. — a resident says with a concerned voice.

Running her hands over her face, Arizona replies:

— I'm going... You can tell them that I'll be right there! — as soon as she hangs up, Arizona tries to get up, but she feels Merida's arm tightening around her waist. — Um... — she looks at the redhead and, as if something startles her, her blue eyes widen. — Oh, God! — Arizona puts her hands over her mouth. — She slept here!!!

Carefully getting out of bed so as not to wake the Welsh, Arizona stands and, placing one hand on her waist and the other on her mouth, murmurs:

— Alex had said that Merida usually leaves in the middle of the night. However... she's still here... — the American woman smiles and, raising her shoulders, says: — Yeah... apparently, I'm not just "any woman"! — so, wondering why she was awake at that time, Arizona hurries forward to the wardrobe. — Aaaahhh!!! Surgery!

* * *

As soon as Arizona arrives at the Pediatrics floor, she locks her hair in a hurried bun and, going ahead to the ward counter, says:

— Michelle, good morning! — the nurse smiles and the American continues to speak: — How did Alicia Harris spend the night? The patient who is in bed 7 of the ICU.

The young woman looks at the computer in front of her and, after a few seconds of silence, replies:

— It was a quiet night, doctor. Her condition is good and Dr. Amber said that tomorrow it would be good to transfer her to a room.

With a nod, Arizona says:

— Yeah... that's great! — she slaps her hand against the counter and points to the young woman. — Is that woman staying with Alicia Harris already here? The woman named Bree?

— No, doctor. But yesterday she left late and we had to let her stay with the child, although it wasn't visiting hours, since our boss Harriet had come personally to authorize it. — the nurse comments, rolling her eyes.

—  _ Oh _ ... our director always takes away our authority, right? — Arizona questions when making a face. — Anyway, if this Bree woman looks for me, you can say I haven't arrived yet, okay? But if Merida Harris comes and asks for me and I'm still in surgery, please ask her to wait.

Raising an eyebrow and smiling in a goofy way, the young woman comments:

— Um, apparently dinner with her was great, huh?!

At that moment, Arizona widens her eyes and, putting her hands on her waist, looks shocked at the nurse:

— Well, but who said that?! What dinner?!

— Ah, Dr. Robbins! Everyone was aware of your dinner with Harris! Did you forget how quickly things spread in this hospital?! What's up? How was it?! — the girl exclaims with laughter, making Arizona remain in shock. — She's the mother of a patient, you know this is going to be a problem, don't you?

— Bah! But how much nonsense! Nothing happened between us! Nothing! — Arizona exclaims, shaking her head, while releasing the sneakers wheels. — Besides, what I do in private life doesn't matter to you... gossip people!! Bye-bye!!! — and as soon as the pediatrician skates to the elevator, she murmurs: — See?! A patient's mom... Why! It's not that wrong... Well, at least it didn't seem yesterday...

* * *

Coming out of surgery, Arizona walks quietly down the corridor towards the elevator, while pulling out her cell phone and not seeing any calls from Merida.

— Um... how strange... — she mumbles when she notices that it's past 7 am and, entering the elevator, presses the button on the pediatric floor. — Is she still sleeping?

So, as soon as she leaves on the desired floor, Arizona puts her cell phone back in her pocket and, stopping in front of the nurse's desk, puts on her lab coat, still thinking about the day before and wondering if Merida wouldn't talk to her anymore, as she seems to do with the women who goes out to dinner.

— Dr. Robbins! — one of the hospital receptionists appears running and stops in front of her. — Oh, doctor, this has just arrived for you.

Looking from the young woman to the small envelope in her hands, Arizona takes the object and nods her thanks. As soon as the receptionist returns to the elevator, the pediatrician opens the envelope and her  _ flat _ key falls into her hand, along with a small piece of paper.

— Well! — Arizona exclaims somewhat disappointed, since she expected the redhead to return the key in person, indicating that she loved being with her. — Apparently, her message will be to say that it was very good, but that we won't be able to see each other anymore... — the pediatrician leans against the counter and reads the small paper: — Arizona, I apologize for not having handed over your key personally, but I had a rather urgent problem at my Company and had to run there. — Arizona stops reading and shakes her head. — Now is the part where she says that it's only once... Why the hell did I fall into that puddle and appear naked at the door?!

She laughs, feeling silly for having liked the day before and the redhead's company so much, and returns her eyes to the small role:

— I would like to say how different and surprising it was to be with you yesterday, I never had a "dinner" like ours. — Arizona stops reading again and smiles from the corner remembering the way it all happened last night. — She's a patient's mom and hired me as a private doctor for her daughter. That shouldn't have happened... — she shakes her head and takes her eyes back to the paper: — Anyway, Arizona, I would like to see you again and this time you choose our dinner. Oh, and you can go dressed the way you feel best, you don’t need to put on anything very... "social". You're beautiful anyway and you should dress as you like. Kisses...

At that moment, Arizona widens her blue eyes, puts a hand over her mouth, and reads again, fearing she's seeing things that aren't there. However, realizing that Merida Harris really wants to see her again.

— AAAHHHH!!! — Arizona exclaims cheerfully and squeezes the small paper in her hands, smiling silly. — I don't believe it!? She wants to see me again!!! — she keeps the message in her coat pocket and walks to the children's ICU, determined to see Alicia. — But… she's my patient's mom... and now?! Oh, that’s not fair!

The moment she arrives at the ICU, Arizona is faced with Bree standing beside Alicia's bed and stroking the child's hair.

— Aaaiii... Fuck! — Arizona murmurs a little afraid to approach the woman, but knows she needs to do her job and, sighing deeply, walks over there. — Good Morning!

— Oh! Good morning, Dr. Robbins! — Bree exclaims with her enigmatic look at the pediatrician. — How was dinner yesterday?

With wide eyes, realizing that the conversation would not be based on delicate and subtle words, Arizona begins to evaluate Alicia, while answering:

— Let's say that dinner was different and... — she puts the stethoscope over her ears and smiles: — ...very, but very good!

Bree doesn't seem to believe it, keeps her green eyes fixed on the doctor and squeezes one hand on the other, indicating that she is extremely uncomfortable with the conversation she had initiated.

—  _ Oh!  _ Really?! — Bree forces a smile, but twisting her mouth to the side. — Oh, that's good!

Asserting with her head and replacing the stethoscope on her neck, Arizona evaluates the girl's eyes and smiles:

— Yeah, it was great! The plans have changed a  _ little bit  _ and it couldn't have been more... perfect! — she winks at Bree and shrugs. — If you know what I mean?!

At that moment, the housekeeper frowns, swallowing, and steps out of the ICU murmuring:

— Didn't Santana and Marcélle do what I asked?!

* * *

The moment the elegant elevator doors open, Merida leaves whistling and smiling silly as she walks down the aisle of her company's presidency.

— Look, Marcélle, here she comes! — Santana exclaims as she leaves the table and sits in her chair, crossing her bare legs through the dress and tossing her hair back. — Let's see how it was last night's disastrous dinner!

— I just hope it really went wrong, because I did what Bree told me — Marcélle comments, squinting at the approaching Welsh. — I said I made the reservation for Mrs. Harris, but I didn't. I sabotaged dinner... but she looks so excited.

As soon as Merida arrives in front of the secretaries, she winks at them and exclaims:

— Good morning, ladies! — she kisses each hand and enters her room. — Please, please join me!

Looking at each other with their mouths open, Santana and Marcélle do what the Welsh asks them to do, and as soon as they enter the room, Merida starts talking, while hanging her overcoat on the rack in the small bathroom in the back:

— Please, Marcélle, send one box of half a dozen  _ donuts  _ for Arizona Robbins — she sits in her chair and runs her hands through her curly hair. — Well... try adding a variety of flavors, because I don't know exactly which one she likes, but I know she's crazy about  _ donuts _ , since there were three in her fridge.

Marcélle and Santana look shocked and somewhat confused at the Welsh, not understanding how she can be that happy and sending sweets to someone who shouldn't even have gone out with her. Then, not containing her tongue, Santana asks:

— Ah, Mrs. Harris... sorry for the question a bit personal, but... — the young woman approaches the table and supports her hands there, looking deep into the green eyes. — How was last night's dinner? Everything went fine? Did she like the restaurant?

With a lost look, remembering the pediatrician's mess and the sweet kisses, Merida sighs and smiles when she answers:

— We didn't go to the restaurant — she looks intensely at her two secretaries, who are clearly in shock. — We stayed at her  _ flat _ and it was very... different. She is unique! — Merida slaps her hands on the table and stands again, pointing at Marcélle. — Please buy the  _ donuts _ and have them delivered to the hospital, but put at least one chocolate, as I will eat with her as soon as I see Alicia... — she looks at her watch and returns her gaze to the Frenchwoman. — ...what will be soon, then... Please, dear, do me this favor? — Marcélle nods and Merida winks at her. — Thanks!

Then, exchanging a confused look with Santana, Marcélle leaves, while the Latina remains in front of the table and, crossing her arms, asks:

— Are you going out with her again?! That doctor who wears sneakers with training wheels?! — Merida looks at her confused and Santana continues: — By the way, isn't she your daughter's doctor?! Wouldn't that be unethical on her part?

At that moment, the Welsh looks attentively at the young woman and, pointing a finger at her, responds:

— You are right... she is Alicia's doctor and I don't think it is right for us to go out...

Santana looks satisfied, smiling in corner and certain that she prevented a tragedy, but Merida sits down again and, crossing her legs, she replies:

— Now that Alicia's surgery has already been done and she is out of danger, I believe that there is no need for Arizona anymore to be her doctor and therefore there will be no impediment for us to go out again.

— Are you going out with her again?! — Santana asks shocked and, realizing what she had done, coughs false while resuming a delicate face. — Yeah... I mean... are you going out again?

— Of course I will! — Merida responds winking at the young woman and starts fiddling with her  _ notebook _ , but returns her gaze to the beautiful Latina. — Ah, San, I would like you to call Bree and ask her about Alicia. Tell her that I'll be at the hospital in an hour or so, and that I had to come here earlier to resolve a problem with Spanish investors.

— Yes, ma'am — Santana answers discouraged and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. — Damn it! — she exclaims as she sits in her chair and looks annoyed at Marcélle. — Do you believe that she will go out again with that "doctor"?!

Also with a horrified and extremely shocked, Marcélle replies:

— San,  _ oh,  _ I'm speechless... I did what Bree ordered, that is, I sabotaged dinner by not making reservations, but it didn't help, since they stayed at the blonde's house... Oh!

— Yeah!!! — Santana exclaims in disgust. — And they will see each other again! In other words, this one is different from the others and soon, she will be here thinking that she may be our boss! — the latina snorts irritably and crosses her arms. — I will not admit that doctor of joy telling me what I should or should not do. We have to do something, Marcélle!

* * *

Sitting in the canteen drinking delicious hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream and eating a  _ muffin _ , Arizona smiles when thinking where she could go with Merida for dinner, when her cell phone rings and, seeing that is Alexandra, answers all excited:

— Guuuuuuurl!!!!!

— Aaahhh, I don't even want to say hello, Ary, because I already want to hear EVERYTHING!!! — Alexandra exclaims loudly, causing the pediatrician to remove the cell phone from her ear for a few seconds. — Come on! Spill the tea!

Swallowing an exaggerated piece of the  _ muffin _ , Arizona wipes her mouth with her napkin and tells everything, from the moment she was getting ready, until dawn.

— And when I left, she was sleeping in my bed and in a very peaceful way... — Arizona finishes her story already leaving the elevator and walking to the doctors' room on the 4th floor. — Just think, girl... she SLEPT at my house and now she sent me my key saying that I could choose the place where we will have dinner today.

Alexandra doesn't say anything immediately and, before Arizona continues to speak, she exclaims:

— I'm shocked!!!! Arizona, what do you mean, she slept at your house?! Really?!

— Yup! And now I don't know where we could go out today. — Arizona comments thoughtfully and, when entering the room, sits on one of the sofas, stroking her hair. — She made me feel free to choose the place, but I'm a little afraid...

— Ary... my God! She liked you! She really... I think... — Alexandra says looking confused by the words. — Do something that makes you comfortable! Um, do you want me to think of something and give you ideas?

— What?! No! Don't even think, you crazy! — Arizona exclaims when remembering the dress that her friend had helped her buy and that had caused all the commotion. — The last time you chose a dress smaller than my waist and it made a mess, I barely moved and I still fell in a puddle right in front of Merida! I appreciate your kindness, but no! You crazy freak!

— Aaaiii, Ary, you hurt me... — Alexandra comments while pretending to cry, but then laughs. — Well, friend, I have a court now to go, but I'll wait for news, huh?! I'm overjoyed with that!

— Come on, crazy! We talk later! — Arizona says with laughter and hangs up, putting the phone in her coat pocket and throws her head back. — Oh... and now?! What should I do?! Someone with as much money as she must like fancy places... but yesterday she ate  _ pizza _ with her hands and sat on my couch while watching a silly love movie with me, which means she liked the company more than the place she was... Um...

* * *

— But, tell me, Gomes, what was the serious problem with Spain's investments? — Merida questions as soon as Dan Gomes enters her office carrying some files and deposits them on the table, leaving the Welsh with wide eyes. — What happened so terribly there that you couldn't wait for me to visit my daughter first?

— Ah, Merida, it's nothing with Spain, because I already solved the problems there with the investment team. — Dan responds with her usual angry and moody tone, leaving the Welsh with a confused face. — What I would like to say is much more important than that.

Realizing that, as always, Dan Gomes would ask for Santana Lopez's resignation, Merida sits down in her chair and, throwing herself against it, runs her hands over her face when speaking tiredly:

— Oh, no, Gomes! Miss Lopez's resignation again?! — she looks shocked at the brown-haired woman and shakes her head. — My answer remains the same and it is a big no! I won't fire the poor girl, Gomes, as she is an excellent secretary, as is Marcélle!

— Calm down! — Dan says as she sits at a chair and hands a folder to the redhead. — There are my resignation papers!

At that moment, Merida sits upright and looks worriedly at the lawyer:

— How is it?! Your resignation?! You can't do this to me!? I don't accept it! — she throws the folder back to the woman. — You won't leave and it's over!

— I already resigned because I asked for a raise, remember? You gave me the raise, but I thought it was absurd to give this high salary, mainly because I'm your most expensive employee at this company. — Dan explains in her unique way.

— Well, yes, I remember! I gave you the raise... What was the problem with that?! It was not absurd, Gomes, because this company is doing very well and money was never the problem for us! Why the hell did you resign for that?! There is no shortage of money!

— Merida, as I could not let you down, I looked for someone to take my place and, oddly enough, I didn't find anyone with a curriculum as competent as mine — Dan responds with a sigh heavily. — So, I got back, because I realized that I am the best in this business and the only one capable of taking care of this company. So, I made a research of my raise and guess what!?

Realizing where the lawyer is going from with that conversation, Merida throws herself back against the chair and, squeezing her eyes with two fingers, sighs heavily as she says:

— Aaaahhhh... Dan... Miss Lopez won't be sent away! We have more than enough money to raise your salary a million times, so I won't send Santana away just to pay for your raise. Your salary will double and we don't need to send anyone away for that, as THE COMPANY HAS MONEY!!! A LOT!!!

Sniffing impatiently, Dan stands and points a finger at Merida:

— Ah, Merida, but that girl does nothing useful in this company. Marcélle is the only secretary who works on this floor, while Santana does absolutely nothing and spends all day filing those huge nails! I think it's a waste of money to have her in this company.

Looking smilingly at the lawyer, Merida winks at her saying:

— Dan... I think this meeting is over, isn't it?! — she stands and moves forward to her overcoat. — I'm going to the hospital to see my daughter and later I'll be here. — she pats the lawyer on the back and leaves the room. — Anything at all just call on my cell phone. — Merida stops at Marcélle's table and asks: — Did you send the  _ donuts _ to the hospital and put a chocolate one?

— Yes, Mrs. Harris — Marcélle replies with a nod. — Send us news of Alicia, because we are worried about her and we hope to see her soon here.

Kissing the hands of the young woman with short brown hair, Merida smiles at her and replies:

— Yes, miss, I'll tell you about our little girl as soon as I visit her. — she turns to Santana, who is sulking and sitting on the table. — Hey,  _ hermosa _ ... What happened?

Looking intently at the Welsh, Santana stands up suddenly, adjusts the collar of Merida's coat and says:

— Bree said that she heard some things about Dr. Robbins from the hospital and it's not pleasant... I'm worried about you liking her so much and not knowing anything about this woman.

At that moment, Merida gives the young woman a worried look and asks:

— Well, what would it be?! Miss Robbins is nothing like other people and I think I already know everything I need to know about her. — she kisses the top of Santana's head and blinks. — But I appreciate that concern and affection that you and Bree have for me, San. See you!

That said, the redhead walks agitated and somewhat anxious to the elevator, wanting to see Arizona again and thus have a good laugh at the silly things that the pediatrician says without meaning to.

Santana, sitting down at the table again, looks hard at Marcélle and asks:

— Did you sabotage the  _ donuts _ ?

A slightly smile opens on Marcélle's thin lips when she says:

— Yes, dear! Of course I did that... but the chocolate one will be intact! I asked for unimaginable flavors that will surely be horrible for that doctor of joy!

* * *

Skating to the pediatric ICU, Arizona sees Merida talking to Bree by Alicia's bed and, almost skidding, enters the room with a silly smile.

— Merida!!! — Arizona exclaims with a passionate voice and blinks her blue eyes in a sweet way as she stops at the foot of the child's bed. — What a pleasant visit...

The Welsh's green eyes seem to light up and, smiling, she approaches the pediatrician saying:

— Hello, Arizona... — she winks at the American and asks: — Are you all right?

— I'm fine and you? — Arizona says, touching the redhead's arm, completely forgetting the housekeeper beside them. — I think I found the perfect place for dinner today.

At that moment, Bree looks shocked at the women and murmurs to Merida:

— Mery, our little bee is hospitalized and you are worried about dinners with your daughter's doctor? It is not enough that Vanessa left Alicia, will you do the same?!

Looking seriously at the woman next to her and showing an unfriendly expression, Merida seems to think very well about what to say and feels a little guilty, since she would be excited to go out with Arizona and not be so busy with her job or daughter.

Then, before she says anything, Dr. Amber, the cardiologist, comes in saying:

— Ah, Mrs. Harris, I'm glad you're here. Let's settle Alicia and take her to the bedroom. — she steps up to the Welsh and hands her a  _ tablet.  _ — As you see, she is fine and there were no sequels. We'll take you to the room right now and you'll be back with your daughter. — Amber looks at Arizona and raises her eyebrows. — Oh, Robbins, is that what you came here to do? Talk about Alicia?

Seeing Merida clearly strange from one minute to the next, Arizona smiles awkwardly and replies:

— Yes! Yes... I came to talk about that exactly... — she sees the nurses and the cardiologist taking Alicia's bed into the hall and, before Merida leaves too, she takes her arm murmuring: — I wanted to apologize for speaking that here... you know? I'm sorry for talking about our dinner... I didn't mean to say anything that would make you feel bad... I should have talked about Alicia and not about our dinner, so I'm really sorry... Believe me, I'm very professional...

Not being able to stop her heart from being enchanted by that young pediatrician, Merida kisses her lips gently and murmurs:

— It's okay... if you didn't have said, I would ask.

Staying with her eyes fixed on the redhead and wanting to enjoy that moment, Arizona sighs heavily and knows she shouldn't have said that.

Then, moving slightly away from Merida, Arizona says:

— Well, with Alicia waking up, I don't think we can see each other today... I mean, at least, until she's home and out of danger.

Merida doesn't speak immediately, seems to evaluate the blonde for a while, leaving her somewhat afraid of what she will receive as an answer, and nods saying:

— Yes... — she caresses the blonde's cheek and with a sad look. — I think our dinner could be for another day...

— Merida! — Bree exclaims as she signals for the redhead.

Looking at the slender woman and returning her attention to the sweet pediatrician in front of her, Merida seems to be saying something with that look, but Arizona can't understand.

— That's right... it's the best thing to do... — Arizona says trying not to be hurt with that. — Besides, I'm Alicia's doctor and that wouldn't be right... you know? To continue with this... we cannot...

The Welsh says nothing, and as soon as Bree calls her again, she kisses the blonde's hand for a long time and leaves, leaving Arizona with her head down in the middle of the ICU and failing to understand how she could get carried away by someone like that for the first time... to the point of forgetting the patient and remembering just how much she wants to be with the Welsh again!?

— It's better to end this before I get strong feelings for her... What did I just do? I never put anything personal in front of a patient! I should have talked about Alicia, but... all I could think about was how much I was looking forward to going out with Merida again.

— Dr. Robbins? — an intern calls her fearfully and, as soon as the blonde looks at him without really paying attention, he continues to speak: — This has arrived for you.

Arizona sees a colored box in the young man's hands and, approaching him, realizes that it is from a pastry shop. Then, opening the small package, she finds half a dozen colorful  _ donuts _ and a small card nailed to the lid with the words "To: Arizona Robbins. From: Merida Harris. Ps: it's for us to eat after our dinner!".

Whimpering weakly and hating herself more for realizing how wonderful Merida is, Arizona, putting the message in the pocket of her lab coat, returns the box to the intern saying:

— You can eat them! Share with others, Parker! — the young man nods and the pediatrician sighs heavily, realizing that she shouldn't have done anything she did last night with Merida. — It's not fair! I like her...


	8. Dreamsome - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Happy 2021! And I hope you're all okay during this "times" we're facing!

It's past 8 pm, Arizona has just finished another surgery feeling somewhat exhausted and clearly upset by not knowing when she would see Merida again.

— Let's think just like another patient and, as soon as Alicia is discharged, we can try one more time... — the pediatrician murmurs while removing the surgical cap from her head and hurries down the hall. — Is she in the room?! Or is she in her Company?!

And as soon as she arrives at the Pediatrics floor, Arizona releases her tennis wheels and skates to Alicia Harris' room, seeing her alone and watching something on the  _ tablet  _ in her tiny hands.

— Good night, young lady... — Arizona says with her affectionate way when entering the place and smiles at the red-haired girl. — How are you feeling?

Alicia doesn't respond immediately, takes her eyes off the object in her hands and, smiling at the doctor, says:

— Hi! I'm fine.

As soon as she stops by the bed, Arizona winks at the child and notices she's better and with a healthy face. Then, pointing to the  _ tablet _ , she asks:

— What were you doing?

— Watching a video of  _ midi-chlorians.  _ — Alicia responds with her huge blue eyes fixed on the pediatrician.

Wide-eyed and trying to understand what the 4-year-old child means, Arizona opens and closes her mouth a few times before asking:

— What is it?!  _ Midi _ what?!

Before Alicia says anything, someone exclaims from the bedroom door:

— Dr. Robbins!

As soon as the pediatrician's eyes focus on the door, they come across the despicable Doctor Rivers. With a long sigh, Arizona winks at Alicia and steps forward to the door, leaving the room to say:

— Good night, Rivers! — she crosses her arms and looks seriously at the man ahead. — Can I help you with something?

Rivers seems to evaluate the American very well before answering:

— Well, Robbins, I came to warn you that some interns are in the Emergency.

Squinting at the doctor and trying to understand why he said that to her, Arizona says:

— Well! How nice! Glad they are working in the Emergency! This is great! I also loved being in the ER when I was an intern...

— They are not there as interns, but as patients, Dr. Robbins — Rivers responds impatiently and closes his eyes on the young pediatrician. — One of them told us he was sick after eating a  _ donut _ you gave him.

— How is it?! — Arizona asks in shock and puts her hands on her hips. — I didn't give anything to anyone! I was in surgery all day!

With a smile slowly appearing on his lips, Rivers comments:

— Now, now! It seems that the American woman on roller skates really did something wrong. Distributed  _ donuts _ to the interns and denies it! There are at least five interns feeling sick in the Emergency and everyone is complaining about the same thing... stomach ache, craving, vomiting...

Remembering the box with some  _ donuts  _ she had received from Merida in the morning and talking to the intern to share them with the other colleagues, Arizona tries to keep an indifferent expression to the man in front and, sighing quietly, says:

— Well... I'll check later what happened, but I would never hurt anyone in this hospital. Now, excuse me, I have a job to do! — having said that, she skates inside Alicia's room again and murmurs: — It's not possible that the  _ donuts _ were spoiled...

The pediatrician's blue eyes fall on a colored box next to the girl's bed and perceives it to look like the one she had received from Merida. Then, opening the object, she sees three  _ donuts _ there and one eaten in half.

As if something made sense, Arizona points to the box and asks:

— Alicia, my love, are these  _ donuts _ yours?

Taking her eyes off the  _ tablet  _ and looking at the doctor, Alicia replies:

— Yes. Do you want one? You can take it!

— Oh, thank you very much, but I need to have dinner before eating a sweet. — Arizona responds with her sweet way and winks at the girl. — Could I know who gave them to you?

Stating with her head, Alicia replies:

— San and May.

Fearing something and sitting on the bed, Arizona looks intensely at the girl when asking:

— San and May?! Are they your friends?

The child shakes her head before speaking:

— No! They work with my  _ mam _ and are really cool! I know some things in French and Spanish because of them — Alicia smiles weakly at the pediatrician.

Hating herself for being right, Arizona immediately realizes that the  _ donuts _ she received from Merida were ordered by the Welsh's "adorable" secretaries and, remembering the way they treated her, Arizona is absolutely certain that her  _ donuts _ were spoiled or with a "little surprise".

Then, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming in anger at the redhead's secretaries, Arizona strokes Alicia's hair and stands up, moving slightly away from the bed.

— I understand... — she sighs heavily and murmurs: — Those two did something with the  _ donuts  _ that would be for me, there is no doubt about that! Poor interns... — she pretends a smile and winks at Alicia, who looks at her curiously. — My love, I'm going to solve some problems, but soon I'll be back to be with you and then I would like to know more about such  _ midi-chlorians,  _ ok?

Opening a huge smile and nodding, Alicia replies:

— Yeah! And then I can tell you everything I know about the Death Star!

And again, remaining shocked by the child's vocabulary, Arizona smiles and says:

— Well... that too! Then you tell me about it all! — winking once more at the girl, the pediatrician leaves there determined to see how the interns are doing and feels anger about Merida's secretaries. — These two will make my life hell if I manage to go out with that Welsh girl again... Besides, that Bree wouldn't want to see Merida with me either... I'm sure!

* * *

— Mrs. Harris?!

Santana questions when entering the room and sees the redhead committed to something on the computer.

— Yes, San? — Merida responds without taking her eyes off what she does and in a somewhat concerned voice. — Shouldn't you be at home by now?

Looking at the delicate watch on her wrist and realizing that it is after 10 pm, Santana approaches the table, turns around and sits on it almost glued to the redhead's arm, asks:

— And shouldn't you have gone out with the doctor?

At that moment, Merida stops what she does, throws herself against the chair and looks intently at the beautiful Latina, showing a thoughtful face.

— Yeah... but she is Alicia's doctor and that's why we decided we wouldn't go out anymore. — the Welsh barely notices a smile on Santana's lips and returns her green eyes to the computer. — As soon as Alicia is discharged from the hospital, I'll go out again with Arizona and everything will be fine! Besides, I will need to travel and stay for a few days in Canada.

— What?! Why? — Santana asks a little shocked, not liking that story. — There is no trip scheduled on your agenda... I'm the responsible person who prepares it, remember?

Smiling weakly, Merida lightly caresses a hand of the Latina and, standing up, walks to the small bathroom in the background.

— I know, beautiful _,_ and you're the best person to take care of my schedule. But this trip just came up and I sent you an email warning about it and asking you to put it on the agenda. — Merida says as she washes her face. — Besides, a complicated problem just came up there and I won't be able to send anyone to solve it. — she returns to the room and steps forward for her coat. — I'll be gone for ten days at most.

Getting down from the table and running after the Welsh, Santana hands the bag to the redhead and the two leave the room.

— But you don't want to take someone to accompany you?! — Santana asks while picking up her bag and coat from her desk. — I could go to help you.

Merida says nothing, holds the elevator door while she sees the young Latina running towards her and, as soon as they enter, presses the helipad button.

— Well, I'm going on a business trip, San, and I intend to finish as soon as possible. I believe it will be more than enough time for Alicia to leave the hospital and everything will be perfect.

Squinting at the Welsh, Santana comments:

— And so you can go out with the doctor, right?

Foolishly smiling without noticing and remembering the sweet look that the American pediatrician has, Merida says with her head and murmurs:

— Yes... I liked her, San. She is different...

Feeling her jealousy growing and not liking her boss in love with a possible self-interested woman, Santana asks:

— Is she?! What if she is one of those women who just want your money?! What if she doesn't like Alicia? — she lightly strokes a Welsh arm. — You need a woman who understands you... who likes your daughter, your job and you... not your money!

— But that's exactly what Arizona Robbins is! — Merida exclaims winking at the young woman. — She seems so simple, a good person and very hardworking.

As soon as they leave for the helipad, the pilot soon steps forward to the door and helps the two women to get on the helicopter. Then, after settling in, Merida fastens Santana's belt against her waist and the young woman asks:

— What time are you traveling tomorrow?

— Around 10 am, because I want to stay with Alicia for a while before I go. — Merida responds by throwing her hair back and takes her cell phone out of the bag. — I'll let Bree know about the trip and then I'll send a message to Arizona too, we don't want her to think I'm gone, do we?

At that moment, widening her eyes and thinking quickly, Santana removes the cell phone from the woman's hand and exclaims:

— Ah! Before you do anything, Mrs. Harris, let me synchronize your schedule with mine, so I will be aware of everything that happens. In case you need something, just check it out and I’ll streamline everything from here! — completely ignoring the curious look of the redhead, Santana blocks Arizona's number and email, and smiles murmuring: — There! Perfect!

— You're very helpful, San! — Merida comments when receiving her cell phone again. — I don't understand why Dan gets into so much trouble with you!

* * *

Two days later...

Leaving zumba class with her hair practically messy and a little wet, Arizona walks down the street with Alexandra while they talk seriously.

— She never called again? — Alexandra asks in a curious and somewhat concerned way with her friend. — Not even a message? Nothing?!

Arizona shakes her head and, pointing to a  _ Tea House _ , asks:

— Shall we drink coffee and eat some  _ biscuits _ ? I'm starving, you know? I came straight from the hospital and ate almost nothing during the night.

— Sure! Come on! — Alexandra exclaims when shaking her friend's hand and they cross the busy street.

As soon as they sit down at one of the tables and place their orders, Alexandra crosses her long legs and, after a long sigh, asks:

— Go! Tell! Why are you all discouraged, huh?! Don't tell me it has to do with that Harris, because you knew very well how she usually acts with the women she goes out with. Besides, you're wonderful and you don't have to suffer for her, Ary.

With her elbows on the table and her face hidden in her hands, Arizona whimpers in a hushed voice:

— I know! I know that, Alex! But it's just... — she removes her hands from her eyes and looks at her friend. — It's just that I was hoping that I would be different, you know?! Besides, she wanted to go out with me again... that's something, isn't it?!

— Oh, friend, yes, but forget about it. — Alexandra answers while her agitated mind thinks of something to cheer her friend. — You've always been addicted to your work. Why don't you focus on that again? Go out with someone without any commitment, if you like, and then you'll soon forget that Welsh.

Arizona throws herself against the chair and runs her hands through her hair, while the waiter delivers their orders.

— Alex, I need to focus only on my work! — she thanks the waiter and sips her coffee after sweetening it as she likes. — In fact, you won't believe what Merida's insane secretaries did to me!

— Again?! — Alexandra asks with wide eyes and nibbling delicately on a  _ biscuit _ . — When did you go to her Company again?!

— What?! — Arizona asks in shock and laughs silly. — No, crazy, I didn't go there!

— Huh!? So, how can you have seen the secretaries? — Alexandra questions not understanding anything else and laughs. — You're confused, woman!

— Bah! Wait! Let me explain, creature! — Arizona exclaims with laughter and, after another sip of coffee, continues to speak: — Well, I received a box of  _ donuts _ from Merida a few days ago, right after us... you know! Anyway, I believe she asked one of the secretaries to do this, because the  _ donuts _ were somehow spoiled or I don’t know and those crazy secretaries have something to do with it!

With her eyes wide and unable to say anything at once, Alexandra nibbles on the  _ biscuit _ and, sighing deeply, comments:

— Aren't you imagining things just because the secretaries weren't nice to you that day, Ary? You know that people here are somewhat different from us Americans, don't you?

— Aaaahhh, Alex! — Arizona exclaims rolling her eyes and shaking her head. — That's not it! These secretaries are crazy! I was upset that I decided not to go out with Merida now, because of her daughter and such, and I received half a dozen  _ donuts  _ from her. I didn't eat, since I was sad, so I gave it to an intern and said he could share it with others. — Alexandra opens her mouth to answer, but the pediatrician continues. — Hold on! Listen, Alex! Well, then the interns ended up in the Emergency room complaining of stomach pain and nausea because they had eaten the sweets. The doctor who hates me told our boss Harriet and she caught my eye, asking me not to give the interns anything else! As if I was able to kill them or something!

As soon as her friend finishes telling such a story, Alexandra doesn't seem to know what to say and clearly holds a laugh, which ends up coming out mockingly.

— Ah, Ary!!! You and your conspiracy theories!!! You have a lot in common with your father, you know that, right?!

— It's not theory, Alex! It's true!!! — Arizona exclaims angrily and rolls her eyes, throwing herself against the chair again. — They must have put something in those  _ donuts _ and I almost killed my interns for that! Merida's secretaries are a problem! A big problem!

Wiping the tears from her eyes with laughter, Alexandra crosses her legs to the other side and, taking a sip of her tea, comments:

— Ary, I think you need to go out, have fun, whatever! What do you think about going to a nice party on the weekend? Brendon called me and said that the party in Paris is still on, so I said I would take a friend with me, since Olivia is involved in a kidnapping work.

Arizona doesn't say anything right away, takes her cell phone out of the small backpack and notes that there is no message or call from Merida. A long and sad sigh is released by the pediatrician who still hopes that the Welsh will look for her or that she will come by surprise at her home.

Of course, she knows that it wasn't something concrete that she once had with Merida, but Arizona feels that she is liking the redhead... and it's a lot.

Then, taking her blue eyes to her friend in front of her, she replies:

— I appreciate the invitation, but I'll stay at home, watch something, eat something and sleeping. I need to rest. I've been working straight for two days and I urgently need to get lost in the bathtub and sleep.

* * *

With background music, a glass and a bottle of wine propped against one edge, Arizona is lying in the bathtub with her head propped back and her eyes closed while she thinks about how much she didn't want to feel what she feels for the Welsh.

— I can't be alone with Alicia and ask about her mother, all because that Bree doesn't leave Alicia's side. It seems that she's preventing the girl from saying something to me, I don't know...

Arizona murmurs after letting out a heavy sigh and, opening her eyes, takes the glass and takes a sip of the wine that is still there. Then, pouring herself more of the drink, she watches her cell phone ringing from the other side of the tub.

— Oops!!! — she exclaims excitedly and almost spilling wine in the bathtub, reaches for the device feeling foolish for thinking that Merida had completely forgotten about her and, to her sadness, isn't the redhead who's calling. — Oh! — Arizona tries to prevent a certain agony from tightening her chest and, fearing that is someone from the hospital, she answers discouragingly: — Robbins!

— Arizona Robbins? — a somewhat hoarse and sulky female voice sounds. — Dan Gomes,  _ Harris Financial's  _ lawyer here!

— What?! — Arizona questions a little confused, but widens her eyes the instant she recognizes the name. — Ah! Merida's lawyer!

For a few seconds the call seems to be in absolute silence until Dan says:

— Yes! Ms. Harris' lawyer, Dr. Robbins. Anyway, I'm calling to say that your services won't longer be needed and  _ Harris Financial  _ thanks you for everything you've done for Alicia Harris. In the coming days, you should receive a thank you gift. Have a great night!

And without waiting for an answer, the lawyer hangs up, leaving Arizona completely confused and still trying to understand the reason for that call.

— But!? — she exclaims still standing with her cell phone in her hand and, depositing it on the edge, lay down again in the bathtub. — Dismissed?! Am I not Alicia's doctor anymore?!

Arizona squints at the foam in front of her and feels that Merida is subtly taking her out of her life.

— It can only be tha ... First, she disappears... then send her lawyer to tell me that I'm no longer her daughter's doctor... Maybe she blocked me for calls too... — the pediatrician widens her eyes and, picking up her cell phone again, she calls the Welsh. - No! She wouldn't do that! — the call doesn't seem to complete. — Damn it! She must have turned off her cell phone, that's all!


	9. Dreamsome - part 2

Putting on her robe, Arizona tosses her wet hair back and, calling Merida once again, feels the agony grow as she hears the incomplete call fall for the tenth time.

— How absurd! She has no right to do that! Alicia is my patient! — Arizona exclaims when throwing the device on the bed and moves forward to the  _ closet _ . — I'll clean up this story! She has no right to get me out of a patient! Who does she think she is to come here... sleep in my bed... kiss my mouth... and then dismiss me as if I were anybody?

With a neat outfit, brushed hair and hurried down the stairs, Arizona takes the car key and leaves her  _ flat _ determined to go to the hospital to find out what is going on so that Merida Harris has isolated her that way.

* * *

The moment she arrives in front of Alicia Harris' room on the Pediatrics floor, she sees the place empty and ready to receive a new patient. Arizona opens her eyes wide and steps up to the nursing desk, nudging the nurse that is committed into something.

— Michele! Where's the patient from that room? — Arizona questions clearly flustered. — Where's the woman who stays with her?!

— Wow, Dr. Robbins! What happened? Why are you all excited like that?! — Michele asks frightened and crosses her arms. — By the way, shouldn't you be off?

— Yes, yes, I'm off! — Arizona responds impatiently and shaking hands. — Please, where is the patient Alicia Harris?

— Gone! — Michele answers as if it were something obvious. — Dr. Amber discharged her almost eight hours ago. In fact, Dr. Harriet has warned us that you are no longer the girl's doctor. Why? What happened, doctor? I thought her mom was interested in you!

Unable to hear any more than the girl says, Arizona runs her hands through her damp hair and looks at the empty room ahead, trying to understand how people can be so expendable for others.

When did everything go upside down between her and Merida?! How could the Welsh do that to her?!

— Well... Alex warned me that this is what Merida does... — Arizona murmurs feeling foolish for believing she was different for the redhead. — I was just another one... This time, the one who got hurt in this whole story was me... What a fool I was!

Then, walking slowly to the elevator, Arizona doesn't even listen to what Michele says and, entering there, presses the reception button, while she is surrounded by a cloud with no sound beyond her own thoughts.

— How could I be so silly?! How could I let my guard down for her?! — Arizona murmurs without noticing people entering and exiting the elevator. — It was just once... why do I feel so sad for not having her anymore?! It makes no sense!

* * *

Three days later...

— Alex, don't take too long, huh?! We're already late for Vida Boehm's show!

Olivia exclaims from the car, while Alexandra gets out of the vehicle parked in front of a residential building.

— Easy, Liv! I need to know what's going on with her! — Alexandra responds by signaling to her wife and steps forward into the building. — She hasn't called me since yesterday... We haven't seen each other for two days... what happened to her?!

The moment she exits the elevator on the desired floor, Alexandra stops in front of the door of a specific flat and rings the bell twice in a row, but nothing happens and no one answers.

Releasing a heavy sigh and pulling the key from her pocket, Alexandra unlocks the door, opening it slowly, while saying:

— Ary?! Where are you?! — the prosecutor closes the door behind her and sneaks around the place, observing a few bottles of white wine from the small kitchen counter. — Well, at least you're drinking in the house... — she shakes her head and sees a big jar of ice cream in the sink. — Arizona! Where are you, creature?!

No one answers and Alexandra walks into the living room, finding a blanket wrapped in something in front of the television and with an empty glass beside her and another bottle of wine.

— Arizona, I know you're there! — Alexandra exclaims as she stops in front of the blanket and puts her hands on her waist, looking seriously. — Come on! Get out of there and stop it, creature!

— No! I'm not here! — Arizona's muffled voice sounds through the blanket and seems to curl up even more. — Go away and leave me! I'm enjoying my days off, Alexandra!

Rolling her eyes, the prosecutor steps up to the balcony, opens the curtains and then the glass door, allowing the rather cold wind to enter the room. Then, Alexandra pulls the blanket, throwing it on the sofa, and finds a disheveled Arizona, dressed in cold pajamas and with heavy eyes.

— Come on! Get out of there NOW! — Alexandra exclaims in her authoritarian tone and waves with one hand. — Hurry up, Arizona! Get up! Otherwise, I will be forced to do what I don't want to do!

— Oh yes?! And what will you do?! — Arizona questions with some sad sarcasm. — Hit me with your Criminal Law book?!

Snorting impatiently, Alexandra takes off her overcoat, throws it on the couch, and pulls Arizona by the hands so that she stands. Then, throwing her hair back, she caresses her friend's face saying:

— Ary, you only went out with her once! Why the hell are you like this?! You two had nothing! Absolutely nothing! And I told you how that woman is, friend. I said that she doesn't go out with the same person twice. Forget her, please! She doesn't deserve any of this!

— That's not it! — Arizona exclaims in her exhausted voice and takes two steps away from her friend. — First, she disappears. Afterwards, my calls don't even complete. I bet she blocked me. Then, because of the spoiled donuts, director Harriet suspended me from the position of head of Pediatrics  _ "due to my skills in caring for my subordinates" _ . See if you can believe!? It's too unfair, don't you think?! All because of that stupid Welsh!!!

— What?! — Alexandra questions confused and pulls her friend by the hand to the stairs. — Come on, let's give you a bath and then put on some really cool clothes, because you're going to go out with me and Olivia.

— No, Alex! I don't want to! — Arizona complains when she gets upstairs and throws herself on the bed. — I'm a prodigy, I always prided myself on being the best in my field and I felt extremely good when I received the invitation to head Pediatrics at a hospital here when I had just graduated.

Going forward to the  _ closet _ , Alexandra begins to choose clothes for her friend and replies:

— Um... and you're still a prodigy, an excellent pediatrician and a wonderful woman! You're young, you're beautiful and intelligent, Ary! Tomorrow you'll go to the hospital and talk to this director, explaining exactly what happened.

With a weak sign of crying and sitting on the bed, Arizona complains:

— My life started to fall apart when this woman appeared in my life, Alex! That was the problem! I have always prided myself on never having fallen madly in love with anyone and putting my profession before everything! — she slaps a hand on her chest while watching her friend deposit a dress beside her. — What is this, Alex?!

— An outfit for you to put on, because you're going out with me! — Alexandra responds smiling and claps her hands. — Let's gol! Come on! Get a quick shower! We'll go out for a drink without time to return and Olivia will be our driver for the night! Let's go to a  _ show _ by the wonderful  _ Queen  _ Vida Boehm.

— What?! No! I don't want to go out! — Arizona complains shaking her head. — Alex, didn't you hear what I said?! That Welsh dismissed me like this...  _ Oh  _ ... as if I were nothing! Nothing! — she grabs the prosecutor's arms and shakes her a little. — Alex! She sent her lawyer to dismiss me! Do you have any idea of that?! And then she told Harriet not to let me take care of her daughter at the hospital!

And again, Alexandra sighs heavily and pushes her friend into the bathroom, while trying to rip her pajamas off.

— I know, I know, how terrible! Come on, let's take a shower, everything will be better, Ary! — the prosecutor turns on the tap and pushes Arizona slightly under the water. — Let's take a shower, put on a wonderful outfit and go out to have fun! No more drinking, eating and whining at home! You're an amazing, intelligent woman and you don't need anyone to feel good about yourself besides you! Where's my friend who believes in the good of people and who likes to turn everyone's day around her into something colorful?!

Allowing the water to run down her body and feeling a little better about it, Arizona thinks about what her friend has just said and knows, deep down, that she didn't have to stay that way for someone who doesn't even care about her or who had felt the same for the wonderful night they had...

* * *

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Arizona gets out of Alexandra's car feeling happy and clearly drunk from the amount of beer they drank. Before she can close the vehicle door, her hand escapes and ends up falling on her ass on the floor.

— Aaaahhh, you crazy!!! — Alexandra exclaims with laughter and pointing to the pediatrician on the floor. — Get out of there, crazy! Go home!!!

— I will help her! — Olivia says worried, but Alexandra holds her.

— No! Leave her! See, she's having a great time! — the blonde laughs, also drunk, while pointing to her friend getting up. — Okay, Ary?!

Laughing and nodding, Arizona strokes her waist and walks to the door of the building, while looking for the key in her bag.

— I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just looking for my key, you can go! — she gestures with one hand. — The night was great! I never drank so much English beer in my life! — Arizona turns to face the car and laughs, pointing at Alexandra. — Shall we do it again tomorrow?!

— YEEEEEEES!!! — the prosecutor exclaims loudly and with laughter, but Olivia signals for them to speak softly. — Aaahhh, Liv, stop being annoying! Ary, sleep well, friend, and tomorrow we'll talk! Open the door, woman!

— I'm going! I'm trying to find the key... — Arizona says as she pulls something out of her bag and, before she holds it, drops the keys to the floor. — Ah, I found it! You can go!!! Damn it, I dropped it!

However, before she can get the object, she sees a pair of boots appear in front of her and looks up at the woman standing there.

— I think this is yours...

Merida Harris says with her usual polite tone, as she holds out the keys to Arizona.

Looking intensely at those green eyes shining in her direction and smelling that woody smell again, Arizona feels her heart racing and she closes her face, exclaiming:

— Thank you, but I don't need you anymore! — she takes the keys and turns the body to open the door of the building, but fails to hit the hole. — Damn it! Come on, get in there, key!

— Are you sure you don't need help? — Merida insists on seeing the pediatrician clearly drunk and looks at the car parked in front. — Oh! Alex?!

— Who's that? Does Arizona need help? — Olivia asks worriedly.

— Ah, it's Merida! — Alexandra replies smiling at the redhead. — Hi, Merida! — she winks at the Welsh and murmurs to Olivia. — Let's go... Ary is safe with her, Liv.

Waving to the prosecutor and turning her attention to Arizona, Merida sighs heavily when she says:

— Could we talk a bit?! — noticing the blonde still fighting with the lock, the Welsh steps forward and, taking the keys from her hand, opens the door to the building. — There.

Arizona says nothing and, taking the keys from the Welsh's hand, walks to the elevator murmuring:

— It's not real! She's not here! It's not real!

As soon as the pediatrician enters the elevator, Merida follows her quickly, before the doors close, and stops with her hands in her coat pockets, looking intently at Arizona.

— Why are you here? — Arizona questions with some hurt. — I didn't invite you to come with me,  _ Mrs. Harris,  _ so I wish you wouldn't come into my house! Shouldn't you be with your army of bootlickers, flying jets and possessive secretaries?! Why aren't you swimming in your money bin like Uncle Scrooge?!

— Oh! I love Uncle Scrooge... — the Welsh mumbles smiling. — Okay, I won't enter your home... I just want to make sure that you are safe and alive... Just that... — Merida comments worried and without taking her eyes off the blonde.

Clearly sulky, but loving seeing the redhead, Arizona steps out as soon as the elevator stops and exclaims as she walks to the door of her  _ flat _ :

— You have no right to appear here as if nothing has happened! Who do you think you are to go around dismissing people and then coming back as if nothing has happened?! — she opens the door and enters dropping her shoes on the floor. — I don't need you anymore! Are you listening to me?! You... — she turns her body and points to the redhead standing at the door. — You are a beautiful creature, but evil! Very evil! And selfish! Very selfish!

With a raised eyebrow and a singing smile, Merida sighs heavily when she feels how much that American woman moves her heart, how "different" and charming the pediatrician can be. Even drunk!

— Yes, you're right. I may not understand why you are calling me all this, Dr. Robbins, but I defend your right to say what you want. After all, this is your house! — Merida says without breaking the smile.

Somewhat confused and even more angry at the politeness of that woman, Arizona exclaims:

— Yes! Yeah! I'm at my house and I can say whatever I want!

Then, feeling a little sick and unable to control her stomach, Arizona runs to the kitchen sink and vomits. Immediately, Merida closes the door behind her, throws her coat on the small dining table and steps forward to the pediatrician, holding her hair back.

— Yes... you can say whatever you want... — the redhead mumbles when she sees that Arizona has stopped vomiting. — Better? Or do you need to throw up more? — the pediatrician just shakes her head and Merida wipes Arizona's mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. — Great! We'll put you to bed and tomorrow you'll feel better, Arizona.

Without waiting for it, the pediatrician is carried by the redhead, who starts to climb the stairs to the room, and, letting out a weak laugh, murmurs:

— I'm making this up, aren't I? You are the fruit of my imagination... it can only be... The real Merida is in her magic jet, flying around with some strange woman and already preparing to break her heart too... just like you did to mine...

In an affectionate way, as soon as she arrives at the room, Merida puts Arizona on the bed and, sitting next to her, caresses her face saying:

— I think you better sleep and tomorrow we'll talk...

Without stopping with the laughs and making a sign of something flying with her hands, Arizona murmurs:

— Magic flying jet!!! Look at you flying like Aladdin, but with your magic jet, Merida! Look!

The Welsh says nothing, smiles and shakes her head and leaves, walking down the stairs back to the first floor. Stopping in the small kitchen and noting the wine bottles, the ice cream jar and the blanket in the living room, Merida puts her hands on her hips and asks herself:

— What happened to her these days?! Why the hell is she saying I disappeared?! I texted every day, called and even sent gifts... She didn't answer me, she didn't send me any news... How strange... — remembering the vomit in the sink, the Welsh sighs heavily and folds the sleeves of her shirt. — Well, let's go! Let's clean up this mess and tomorrow we will deal with these mismatches...


	10. Who does she think she is?!

The instant her eyes slowly open, Arizona blinks hard a few times until she sees the pillow in front of her and crumpled against her face. She feels her mouth extremely dry, while her head seems to throb hard.

— Oh, what a night! — Arizona says as she sits on the bed and strokes your hair. — Alex is the only one to make me drink English beer!

With a strong sigh and wanting to drink water, Arizona walks to the bathroom, still shaking her body, washes her face and looks at herself in the mirror, noticing her incredibly rumpled hair.

— Yeah... the night must have been incredible! — she exclaims smiling, until her eyes fall on the dress she still wears and her eyes widen. —  _ Oh! _ — then she sniffs herself slightly and shakes her head. — Argh! I desperately need a shower!

As soon as she is completely naked, Arizona turns on the bathtub faucet and, while the water fills it, walks to her room holding her hair up when she hears voices coming from the lower floor.

Wide-eyed, Arizona pulls the towel from over the bed and, wrapping it around her body, sneaks up to the edge of the stairs still listening to someone talking in her kitchen / living room.

— Oh! Am I being mugged?! — Arizona murmurs in disagreement. — Aaahhh, not in my house! — she runs to get a baseball bat under her bed and walks back to the stairs, going down step by step. — Nobody breaks into a Robbins' house and leaves unharmed...

As the American approaches the first floor, she hears the person saying:

— No, I don't think that this type of investment is good for us and that's why I didn't have an agreement in Canada.

Widening her eyes more and realizing it's a female voice, Arizona stops at the bottom of the stairs and stretches her neck in hopes of seeing who's in her kitchen.

— Well, well... it's a woman and she's messing on my fridge! But how audacious! — Arizona exclaims low, raises the bat squeezing it with both hands and walks on tiptoe.

As soon as she stops on the other side of the counter, the American sees the refrigerator door open and the "criminal" clearly grabs something there. Then, pressing her hands tighter against the baseball bat _ ,  _ Arizona yells as she advances over the person:

— AAAHHHHHH, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!

Immediately, the person closes the refrigerator door and screams when looking scared to the blonde:

— AAAHHHHH!!!!

The moment Arizona feels her bat stopping against something, her eyes widen even more when she sees Merida Harris holding the wooden object and looking at her in extreme shock.

— AAAHHH, MY GOD! — Arizona exclaims as she releases the bat and, covering her mouth with her hands and not noticing the towel falling to the floor, takes two steps back. — Merida!!! You're here!!! You!!! — she points to the redhead. — I thought it was some thug or whatever! — the American puts her hands on her chest and has a fit of laughter.

Watching the doctor and still clearly shocked by the reception, Merida slowly lowers the bat, placing it against the sink counter, and keeps her green eyes on the naked woman, clearly laughing nervously on the other side.

— Ah... Arizona... — Merida tries not to laugh when she sees the American again welcoming her naked. — You... you dropped... you know...

Stopping the laughter and finally realizing that Merida Harris is standing in her kitchen, Arizona closes her eyes on the Welsh and, placing your hands on your hips, questions her:

— Wait a minute!? What are you doing here?! In my house?!

Keeping her eyes wide and a light smile on her lips, Merida responds by keeping her gaze on the doctor:

— Well... yeah... Arizona, you dropped the... — she points to the blonde as a whole and shrugs. — You know...

— No, I don't know! — Arizona exclaims without taking off her irritated look, although she's happy to finally see the redhead. — What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!

Failing to stop her heart from liking Arizona even more and thinking about how much she missed those American girl's mess, Merida picks up the towel from the floor and raises it saying:

— Aren't you missing something?!

Looking at herself, finally finding yourself naked, Arizona exclaims as she picks up the towel:

— OH, NO! AGAIN?! — she covers her body and puts a hand over her eyes trying not to laugh. — I can't believe I did this to you again?!

— I already realized that your trademark for me is to appear naked, Dr. Robbins — Merida jokes without taking her eyes off the blonde and blinks. — I see you're better from last night's drinking.

For a few seconds, Arizona doesn't know what to do or speak, she's ashamed to once again appear naked in front of the Welsh and her heart insists on jumping fast when hearing her surname said by that accent that she loves and hates.

Then, coughing falsely and tossing her hair back, Arizona takes her hand from her eyes and looks at Merida as she says:

— I really don't even have anything else to say about it, do I? — the Welsh shakes her head and the American hates herself even more for loving to see those beautiful eyes again. — Yeah...

A silence falls over them for a few seconds until Merida, hearing a sound of water leaking, points upwards questioning:

— Are you wearing a towel because you were going to take a shower?!

Remembering the open tap, Arizona desperately runs up the stairs and, reaching the bathroom, finds the floor all wet and the bathtub overflowing.

— Aaahhhh, shit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! — she curses several times while turning off the tap. — What the hell! — Arizona shakes her hands and sits on the edge of the bathtub, letting out a heavy breath. — She always messes up my life... even my bathroom... — smelling the woody perfume invading her nostrils, Arizona snorts: — Go on, laugh! I know you're at the door.

— I don't laugh at you for meanness, Arizona — Merida comments as she leans her body against the jamb and looks affectionately at the woman, who finally looks at her. — You're unique and fun, I never laughed with someone as much as I do with you.

Fighting the overwhelming passion that tries to break free again for the Welsh, Arizona gets up and walks away from Merida saying a little tearfully:

— Please, I can't even think about why you're here or how you managed to get in, but I would like you to leave — Arizona tries to prevent in every way from feeling happy to have Merida by her side and shakes your head. — You have no idea what I went through, Merida! You came into my life and things were turned upside down!

At that moment, Merida feels confused and squints at the woman when she asks:

— What happened, Arizona?! You didn't answer my messages, didn't answer my calls and didn't even give any news. I know we agreed not to go out while Alicia was in your care, but...

— Under my care?! — Arizona asks abruptly and narrows her eyes on the Welsh. — You asked Harriet to take me out as your daughter's doctor, send your lawyer to dismiss me and blocked my number on your phone, and it's me that you question if something happened?! — she points a finger at Merida and shakes her head. — You're the one to blame here, Miss Harris! Because of YOUR fault, I was removed from my position and accused of intoxicating my interns with those stupid and rotten donuts you sent me!

Not knowing what to say for a few seconds and trying to understand what the American means with those baseless accusations, Merida asks:

— What?! I spoke with Harriet?! Who is she?! And why would I send my lawyer to dismiss you, Arizona?! And I would never buy anything spoiled for anyone, make sure of that!

Refusing to believe those words and keeping her reason higher than her desire to kiss the Welsh again, Arizona runs a hand through her hair as she speaks exhaustively:

— I don't want to hurt myself because of you, Merida. Please, you already got me out of your life... — she lets out a weak laugh and looks intensely into the confused green eyes. — In fact, I shouldn't have been surprised by all this, should I? After all, this is exactly what you do with the women you go out with... attract them, charm them and then disappear without leaving any chance for a second date. I was the fool one for falling in... — Arizona swallows what shouldn't be said and shakes her head. — Anyway, I think you better leave, Merida.

The Welsh doesn't seem to be affected by those suffering words from the American, she simply nods and, before leaving, says:

— I was preparing coffee for you and I left a cup of tea for your possible headache on the kitchen counter. Have a great day... Dr. Robbins.

And as soon as the red-haired woman leaves, Arizona takes a shampoo from the edge of the bathtub and throws it against the door, uttering an angry exclamation:

— AAAHHH!!!

She rests her hands on the bathtub and, lowering her head, feels foolish for still feeling so much for someone who has only gone out once.

— Moron! That's what I am! Moron! — Arizona exclaims as she runs a hand through her hair and looks at the water in front of her. — I'll focus on my work and not get involved with someone for a long time... Enough!

* * *

Santana is sitting on top of her desk with her legs crossed and giggling extremely animated with Marcélle, who is sitting in her chair and typing on the computer.

— You're mean, did you know that?! — Marcélle questions smiling and shakes her head negatively. — Why don't you call the girl if you liked going out with her?!

Shaking her head and tossing her hair back, Santana looks at her nails when she says:

— Why, I don't want to go out with her again, crazy! That's simple. It was just one night and nothing more... — she takes her black eyes to the French and blinks. — If the girl is in love that's her problem, because I only have room for one person in my heart that is already  _ pequeño _ .

The two laugh and Marcélle, looking steadily at the Latina, asks:

— You won't give up on Merida, will you? Do you think she'll have eyes for you someday?

Santana seems to think for a few seconds, runs her tongue over her red-painted lips and finally replies:

— She already has eyes for me... One night I stayed late and... well... she gave me a ride... — she winks at the Frenchwoman, who opens her mouth in amazement, and continues to speak: — Besides, that American doctor is already a card out of the deck, since I managed to keep Merida from talking to her during her trip.

Wide-eyed and stopping what she does, Marcélle looks at the Latina when she asks:

— Santana, what did you do?!

Before the black-haired girl can answer, the elegant elevator doors open and Merida walks out of it with an unfriendly face. Immediately, Santana sits down in her chair and looks a little suspiciously at the Welsh walking hard at them.

— Shouldn't she be in Canada?! — Marcélle murmurs scared and the Latina just shrugs, clearly confused by the presence of her boss.

The moment Merida passes by the girls, for the first time she doesn't greet them and enters her room speaking a bit harsh:

— Marcélle and Santana, please, join me NOW!

Widening their eyes, Santana and Marcélle look at each other in shock and run into the redhead's room, noticing her very disturbed and somewhat irritated. The Frenchwoman nods to the Latina as if trying to question whether she would know anything, but Santana remains stiff and swallows, fearing that Merida has found out what she has done.

— Mrs. Harris... is... is everything okay?

Santana asks with her voice a little velvety and filled with fear, keeping her black eyes on the red-haired woman standing with her hands resting on the table in front of her.

Merida doesn't answer at all and ignores the girls, picks up the phone from her desk and, pressing a certain button, says:

— Gomes, in my office now! NOW! — she hangs up in an irritated way and finally faces the secretaries. — When Dan gets here, we'll have an honest talk... Very honest!

* * *

Meanwhile, showered and dressed in casual clothes, Arizona goes down the stairs feeling weak because she still feels something for Merida and dying inside to know what she would be doing at her house.

— Let's clean this kitchen and living room, right?! That's what I have for today... — Arizona exclaims with false joy when looking for the empty bottles of wine that should be on the counter. — Huh!? — she scratches her hair without understanding how her sink could be clean. — I swore I had a drink yesterday before going out with Alex...

Her blue eyes find a tray beside the sink containing a cup of tea and another with coffee, both cold at the moment, and two chocolate muffins. Arizona leans her body against the counter, covers her face with her hands and murmurs:

— Oh, no! Yesterday was not a dream... she really was here, she helped me get in and carried me to the bedroom... — the American sighs heavily and looks again at the clearly arranged tray with care. — For sure, she tidied up my kitchen... and the living room too! — Arizona takes two steps and sees her living room arranged and finds a perfectly folded blanket on the sofa. — Shit! Shit! Shit!

Taking a muffin and biting it generously, Arizona makes a satisfied face when she feels the softness of the cake and lets out a groan of desire, realizing that Merida must have gone out to buy it.

—  _ Fresh muffin _ ... what else could be perfect?! — Arizona murmurs taking another bite and walks to the living room, sitting on the sofa. — Good thing these muffins were bought by her, otherwise they would be spoiled too.

Then, looking at the blanket beside her, the American takes it with her free hand and brings it to her nose, smelling the woody smell of the (clearly expensive) perfume of Merida impregnated there. After taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Arizona throws herself more against the sofa and murmurs:

— What was she doing here? After disappearing for days... what did she think was going to happen?!

* * *

— Here I am, Merida. Why the hell did you talk to me like that, huh?!

Dan Gomes says in her unique and moody way as she closes the door behind her and watches the secretaries standing in front of the table, making her a little suspicious.

Then, as soon as Merida finally sees her lawyer in her office, she gets up from her chair and supports her hands on the table when speaking looking directly at Dan:

— I want to know, Gomes, who told you to call and "dismiss" doctor Robbins in my name?! In the name of MY company?! — she taps her fingers of her right hand against the cold marble and keeps her gaze on the brown-haired woman. — Come on! I'm waiting for a concrete answer! I want to know who's been talking on my behalf during my absence!?

Dan seems to freeze for a measly second, feeling a little uncomfortable about being scolded in the wrong way and, in addition, in front of Merida's "loose" secretaries. However, maintaining her indifferent stance, the lawyer replies:

— Well, Mrs. Bree came here to inform me about the dismissal of Dr. Robbins, saying that the surgery had already been done and that she is no longer needed in our staff.

— How...What?! — Merida asks, choking a little on the words and squinting at Dan. — Bree?! Did  _ my _ Bree say that?! — the lawyer says with her head after rolling her eyes and the Welsh claps her hands on the table, turning her back on the women. — But who do you work for, huh?! — she spins on her heels and points to Dan. — Who owns this company?! Who is the only one who can say whether or not you can dismiss someone?!

With a long sigh, Dan tries to ignore Santana and Marcélle's shocked looks and points to Merida:

— You, Merida! And you always made it clear that, in your absence, Mrs. Bree is the one who gives orders about everything... — she raises an eyebrow at the upset woman and crosses her arms. — I just followed what you told me to do, since you told us to agree with Bree when you weren't here.

Keeping one hand on her waist and the other over her mouth, Merida feels a little irritated that Bree did that behind her back and nods saying:

— That's right... — she nods at Dan, but her angry look at Marcélle, leaving her astonished. — And the  _ donuts _ ?! I want to know the place where you ordered and have a serious conversation with the owner, as the donuts were damaged and left several hospital interns intoxicated!

At that moment, in disguise, Santana frowns and murmurs:

— Damn! That doctor didn't eat the donuts!

— How?!... — Marcélle asks in desperation and squeezes her chest with both hands. — Mrs. Harris, please, I didn't do anything! I ordered at the best pastry shop in town.

— Yeah, I imagine how good this place is! — Merida exclaims with some disdain and runs her hands through her hair. — I want the name of this pastry in my hand NOW, Marcélle, please! By the gods, I didn't even know that  _ donuts _ could spoil!?

— Spoiled donuts?! — Dan asks worriedly and squints at the secretaries. — You did something with them, I'm sure!

— What?! — Marcélle questions crying weakly and desperately denies with her head. — No, Mrs. Gomes, I didn't do anything! Nothing! We didn't do anything, I swear!!!

Santana looks with some fear at the lawyer and takes her dark eyes to Merida, showing a face of suffering, making the Welsh woman soften her countenance briefly.

— Dan, stop it. — Merida says feeling exhausted, since she slept little and very badly on the American's sofa. — They did absolutely nothing, don't accuse them that way. — the Welsh sits in her chair and points to Marcélle. — Please, the phone number and address of the bakery now! — then, taking her green eyes to Dan Gomes, she says: — And I'm sorry for being rude to you, I didn't have that right.

— Did you come back from Canada this morning? — Dan asks suspiciously and approaches the table, squinting at the tired Welsh. — Where did you sleep, Merida? Bree told me that your driver went to the airport last night and so far has not returned... You clearly slept elsewhere... Is it Dr. Robbins?!

Smiling for miserable seconds when remembering the drunk American calling her Uncle Scrooge, Merida sighs heavily as Arizona's accusations hit her mind and responds:

— Ah, Bree needs to get off my feet a little! She had no right to send Arizona away from my company! — she slaps her hands on the table and stands. — Dan, I don't want you following Bree's orders anymore, do we understand?! As of today, I'm the one who puts order in this company and in my life! — she points to the three women. — Was I clear enough?!

Marcélle and Santana say with their heads and, after the Welsh woman makes a sign, the French woman leaves there crying weakly. Then, Dan closes her eyes on the latina and says:

— You too, Lopez! You can go!

— No, Dan! — Merida responds by motioning for Santana to go to her. — Come here, San. I have something to ask! — she turns her gaze to Dan. — Ah, please, contact the director of the hospital where Alicia had the surgery and make an appointment with her today, even if it's in the evening. I have something to do with that place.

With her eyes closed in the direction of the Welsh and not immediately understanding what she wants, Dan supports her hand on the door and, before leaving, asks:

— You don't intend to buy that place, do you?! I've always said that a hospital is never good for business, Merida.

Smiling in a corner and keeping her eyes on the lawyer, Merida replies:

— I don't intend to buy, rest assured. — she blinks delicately at the brown-haired woman, who leaves, and takes her green eyes to Santana, standing scared beside her. — Hey,  _ hermosa,  _ I would like to ask you to tell Bree that I'm back and, as soon as I go home, it's for her to wait for me awake, because we will have a serious conversation.

Swallowing hard and wondering if the doctor was to blame for all her boss' angry attitude, Santana gently kisses Merida's cheek and murmurs:

— I'll do anything just to see you well, Mrs. Harris.

* * *

Later...

Sitting at a small table in a  _ club,  _ Arizona and Alexandra drink something while talking about the pediatrician's somewhat unusual morning.

— Alex, I can't believe she had the audacity to show up at my house and still sleep on my couch! — Arizona exclaims after taking a sip of her drink and sighs irritably. — After everything she did to me and what she did to my life, she thinks she can go to my house, tidy my kitchen and sleep on my sofa?!

Arizona snorts irritably at herself, as she tries not to feel happy because she saw the Welsh and the smell of her on your blanket. Then she looks at your friend waiting for an answer and sees Alexandra smiling shamelessly at two women sitting at the next table, who are somewhat excited.

— Alex! — the American exclaims giving a light slap on the prosecutor's arm and opens her arms, looking at her in disagreement. — What was that, crazy?! You're married!

— What?! — Alexandra asks while looking at Arizona and, caressing her own arm, exclaims smiling: — Yes, I'm married and that's fine! I'm doing what you, as a single, should do... flirt! — she nods to the next table. — Look at them, Ary, we could talk and have a few laughs, nothing much... What do you say?!

— I know... you're doing this for you, crazy, not for me — Arizona says laughing weakly, takes a sip of her drink and looks at the two women next. — Meeting new people and making small talk wouldn't hurt me.

— Exactly, woman! — Alexandra jokes winking at her. — By the way, about Merida, I think she was waiting for you yesterday! Because she came out of nowhere to help you with the key. What a  _ stalker _ , huh?!

— She was waiting for me?! — Arizona exclaims widening her eyes and looks confused at her friend. — Alex, she disappears and then appears at dawn thinking what?! That I should be grateful for her cleaning my house?!

Alexandra looks funny at the doctor and, crossing her long legs to the other side, asks:

— What really happened to you after I left, huh?! Why did she sleep at your house? You were literally falling, you were so drunk, you were crazy!

— That's exactly what I'm telling you, Alexandra, but you insist on flirting rather than paying attention to me! — Arizona exclaims exhausted, throwing herself against the chair, and nudges the piece of fruit in her drink with the straw. — I don't remember much and I thought it was all a dream. — then, widening her eyes, she adds, feeling her cheeks burn: — Aahhh, and you don't know the worst part!

— And there is a worse part, friend, than you almost hit the poor woman with a baseball bat?! — Alexandra asks in a funny way and raises an eyebrow. — By the way, who has that thing under the bed?! You're not normal, Arizona!

— Oh, shut up, Alex! — Arizona exclaims laughing. — When I went to college, my father taught me to always have a baseball bat under the bed and in the car. A real Robbins is always prepared and very brave. Imagine if I would let someone take my food and leave unharmed?!

Shaking her body while giving an exaggerated laugh, Alexandra takes another sip of her drink, looking discreetly at the next table, and returns her attention to the doctor:

— That's right, let's not argue about it! Come on, tell me the worst part of almost killing Merida.

— I didn't try to kill... Oh, forget it! — Arizona squints her eyes with the fingers of her left hand and, shaking her head, sighs. — Anyway, when I was scared to see that the mugger was Merida, my towel fell, leaving me naked in front of her... AGAIN!!!

Alexandra raises an eyebrow and shows a look as if she thinks a lot, until she laughs mockingly and claps her hands exclaiming:

— I don't believe it!?!?! Again, Ary?!?! Woman, you love being naked in front of her, huh?! — she looks at Arizona, who also laughs, and pats her hands. — You crazy, she'll believe that you're a nymphomaniac and that you only think about sex when you see her.

— How much blasphemy!!! — Arizona exclaims pretending surprise and puts a hand on her chest, still laughing like a fool. — I don't know what happens, Alex, I swear! Twice Merida was at my house and I had the ability to be naked in front of her both times!

The two friends laugh even more and, after ordering two more drinks for them, Alexandra asks:

— And now?! What did you talk about? Did she say what she wanted with you to come to your place at dawn?

Feeling her cell phone vibrating in her purse, Arizona searches for the device while answering:

— No, she didn't say it, because I didn't even give it a chance.

Keeping her eyes surprised on her friend, Alexandra asks as she crosses her arms:

— And why not, woman?! You had sex after you got naked in front of her, am I right?! — she laughs silly and pats the doctor on the arm. — Oh, what a thrill! Reconciliation sex is the best!

— What reconciliation, you crazy?! — Arizona exclaims as she looks at her friend in dismay and holding her cell phone. — Merida and I don't have a relationship to even have a reconciliation, Alex. And no, I didn't have sex with her because I told her to leave my house and never have the audacity to appear in my life again!

Stating with her head and clapping hands with Arizona, Alexandra exclaims:

— You're right, friend! If that's what you want, then you've done well! The important thing is to see you well and happy.

— Yes... but I admit that I was very curious and a little embarrassed by the rudeness I said, even though she deserved. — Arizona comments when she sees on her cell phone that she doesn't recognize that number. — Is it from the hospital?

Alexandra looks at the device in the doctor's hands and asks:

— What is it?! It's Merida, am I right?!

— No! I highly doubt it! — Arizona exclaims shaking her head. — But I think it's better to answer, I believe it's from the hospital. — she sighs deeply as she answers the call. — Robbins!

— Dr. Robbins, good night! This is Dr. Harriet. Can you talk? — the hospital director's voice sounds cheerful.

Somewhat suspicious, but feeling relieved to know that she can return to her activities at the hospital, Arizona signals Alexandra that she'll go to the bathroom, since the music is too loud.

Then, as soon as she enters the desired location, she replies:

— Yes, yes. I can talk!

— Great! Could you come to the hospital now? I would like to talk to you about some things. — Harriet says thoughtfully. — Besides, there is one more person involved in this conversation and who is already here with me. Only you are missing, Dr. Robbins.

— Person?! — Arizona questions confused, but soon widens her eyes to imagine who could be with the director of the hospital. — Okay... I'll be there in a few minutes... See you soon.

Throwing her cell phone over the sink, Arizona supports her hands there and looks at the mirror in front of her, thinking that little misfortune is silly, since everything in her life seems upside down.

— Shit! — she exclaims exhausted. — I bet Doctor Rivers is there and will be appointed head of Pediatrics! Shit! Shit! Shit three times!

* * *

The moment Arizona exits the elevator, she hurries down and, stopping in front of Harriet's office door, puts two candies in her mouth.

— I can't come in with alcohol breath. — then, lifting her shoulders, she murmurs: — Although, I was off duty and drinking responsibly, I don't need to feel guilty about anything. If that Rivers says anything, I swear I'll punch him in that smashed face! — she knocks on the door and, entering without waiting for an answer, says: — Excuse me, Harriet.

When she looks at the place, she sees the director of the hospital sitting at her desk with a cheerful expression and, looking up at the person seated in front, she realizes that it's a woman with brown hair and an air of impatience.

— Ah, Robbins! You're here! — Harriet exclaims as she gets up and moves forward to Arizona. — Please, please sit next to Dr. Gomes. — she pushes the American to the chair next to the brown-haired woman and returns to her chair. — We have some news to share and many things to talk about.

Confused and trying to recognize the woman beside her, Arizona wonders if that would be the new head of Pediatrics and asks Harriet:

— What would this conversation be about?

Before Harriet answers, the woman beside replies with a sullen tone:

— About a madness that my boss is doing and that I don't think is prudent, Dr. Robbins!

Recognizing that eccentric voice and widening her eyes, Arizona looks at the woman saying:

— You!? I know who you are! — her heart seems to beat fast for no reason and, feeling a familiar woody smell invade her nostrils, she murmurs: — You're the lawyer of...

— There! I apologize for being late, Mrs. Harriet, but my daughter doesn't sleep without saying good night to me.

Merida Harris, squeezing her cellphone in one hand, comes out of the huge opened balcony and Arizona softens her body when her blue eyes meet the green ones, receiving a charming smile.

— You… — the American murmurs with a weak voice and trying to stop her desire for Merida to come out. — Please, clothes, remain in my body this time!


	11. Finally, the truth!

— Good night, Dr. Robbins! What a beautiful dress!

Merida Harris says softly, blinks gently and nods when she stops, still standing, next to Harriet. Her green eyes in Arizona, making her inexplicably anxious... as always.

— Hi... — Arizona murmurs, still afraid that her dress would fall and leave her naked, and tries to understand what the Welsh would be doing in her boss's office, accompanied by her lawyer. — Did something happen to Alicia?

Her eyes widening momentarily, Merida shakes her head and replies:

— No, nothing happened. On the contrary, she's better than before and tomorrow she'll be traveling with my parents on a cruise.

—  _ Oh!  _ — Arizona exclaims surprise to discover that the Welsh has parents, indicating that she wasn't born from some block of ice. — I'm glad to hear that... Alicia is a very intelligent child and I bet you encourage her to be like that. Am I right?

Merida doesn't respond immediately and maintains a mysterious expression for the American as if she studies her very well. Then, nodding, the Welsh replies:

— Ah, yes! Alicia is somewhat "unusual" for her age and I admit that I encourage her to read more and to increase that intelligence that stands out from other children her age.

Dan Gomes clears her throat indicating a certain impatience and looks hard at Merida, who immediately changes the subject:

— Well, Dr. Robbins, I would like to apologize for taking you out of your nightly appointment, but I needed to resolve these small problems that I caused in your work as soon as possible.

Arizona looks confusedly at the Welsh, who's suddenly talking a little too formally. Her eyes quickly stare at the lawyer next to her and she returns her attention to the redhead.

— But what happened?! — Arizona questions without understanding what Harriet and Merida would have in common.

Without waiting for the Welsh to answer, Harriet steps forward to speak:

— Robbins, Mrs. Harris clarified to me about the incident with the  _ donuts  _ and so I must admit that I was wrong. I kindly ask you to forgive me.

At that moment, Arizona looks suspiciously at the three women (would it be the two drinks she drank out? She couldn't say...) and, pointing to Merida, asks:

— What?! Did you find out what they did with the  _ donuts _ and who did it?

The Welsh looks at the watch on her wrist, clearly in a hurry to do something, and returns her gaze to the American when she replies:

— Yes, Dr. Robbins! We found out what happened and the person responsible has already been notified and will suffer consequences. That's why I came here, to explain to Harriet about the interns being sick with the  _ donuts _ I sent you.

Arizona can't believe that Merida has finally noticed the mean and cruel secretaries she has in her company. Her eyes seem to assess every word and reaction from the redhead, still feeling silly for being anxious to be around her again.

— Well, it's good that everything has been resolved — Arizona says with false indifference in her tone, but without taking her eyes off the Welsh. — I just wanted to understand why you just called me to say this — she looks at Harriet and asks: — Couldn't it be said over the phone or talked tomorrow?

Dan's husky and sullen voice sounds beside the pediatrician:

— I said the same thing to Mrs. Harris, but she insisted that we do everything today.

— Anyway — Merida says in a serious tone and looks at Harriet: — I'll need to go, but my lawyer will continue with this meeting. Once again, I apologize for what happened to the interns and I'll be responsible for the expenses they had with the hospitalizations and whatever else they need. Just give Dan the numbers and she'll take care of the rest.

Almost like a shout and not stopping your heart from doing that, Arizona exclaims when standing up:

— No! — they all look at her in fright, except for Merida (who looks at her smiling slightly), and the American coughs falsely. — I mean, what else is there to be said? We have already talked about the  _ donuts _ and everything is fine... — she looks intensely into the green eyes beside her and tries to understand why Merida can't be there to talk. — Do you... do you have anything else to talk to me about?

At that moment, Arizona makes a tremendous effort to understand what the Welsh means with that somewhat mysterious look and, before saying anything, Merida replies:

— Again, Dr. Robbins, I apologize for all the confusion I caused in your work and I promise it will never happen again. — she smiles and winks at the American as she walks away. — Unfortunately, I'l need to go, as I have an important meeting at home. I hope that someday you can forgive me for the mess I caused in your life and that everything will return to normal for you. Have a good night, Dr. Robbins.

Not believing the cold way that Merida had treated her, Arizona remains standing and with her eyes fixed on the woman, who withdraws from there after talking to her lawyer. "It's not possible!", thinks the American without understanding and believing what just happened, "does she think she has the right to be upset with me?!"

— Robbins?! — Harriet exclaims as she lightly touches the pediatrician's arm.

Shaking her head and swallowing the urge to run after Merida, question her about that cold attitude and say a few more things that are stuck in her throat, Arizona sits down again and, looking at Harriet, asks:

— And now? Can I return to my activities and my position as head of Pediatrics?

Dan Gomes, placing a thin folder in front of Arizona and Harriet, begins to speak:

— Mrs. Harris made a document and I would like you to study and discuss it — she points to the director of the hospital: — Remember that Dr. Robbins decides what to do with that donation.

— Sure! — the woman responds excitedly and nodding. — Mrs. Harris was very generous with the donation she made.

— Donation?! — Arizona questions without understanding anything and looks from the director to the lawyer. — What are you talking about?

Dan sighs heavily before answering:

— Mrs. Harris became one of the financial heads of this hospital, just as she donated a good amount to Pediatrics, with the point that you, Dr. Robbins, decide what to do with that money.

Arizona softens her arms by stopping reading the papers in her hands and looks startled at the lawyer.

— Money?! Merida?!...

Dan opens the contract on a certain page and, rolling her eyes, points to a paragraph, making Arizona open her mouth in amazement and exclaim:

— Oh, my God !!!! I can't believe it!?!? — she puts a hand over her mouth and reads the donated amount again. — But this... this is a lot of money! I can't accept it! Pediatrics don't need that much and would be better used in...

— I don't need to know what you think of that amount, much less what you will do with the money, Dr. Robbins. — Dan cuts her. — Mrs. Harris did this because you were the only doctor capable of looking after her daughter and doing the surgery that everyone thought was dangerous, including me. — she puts a hand on her chest and looks at the American. — I admit I was wrong and that you fulfilled what you promised, showing yourself to be an excellent pediatrician. Mrs. Harris went to countless doctors and none of them had the audacity and competence you had to care for Alicia. That's why she wants to give back to the Pediatrics of this hospital and you will decide what to do with this donation.

— And we are immensely grateful for such a beautiful attitude by Mrs. Harris — Harriet soon advances in saying and, seeing Dan Gomes standing up, so does she. — And we are very happy that she is part of our financial body, I'm sure you won't regret it.

— Tomorrow I'll send two employees to stay here and represent us in the financial department. — Dan says snorting and points to Arizona. — Have a good night, Dr. Robbins.

Still paralyzed, scared and shocked by the amount Merida donated to Pediatrics, Arizona can't believe it and is amazed to see that she did what all the other pediatricians didn't: her job!

— I can't accept it.

The pediatrician says in a weak voice causing Harriet and Dan to stop at the door and look surprised.

— How is it?! — Dan Gomes questions suspiciously. — What did you say?

Also standing up, Arizona stretches the contract to the lawyer answering:

— I cannot accept and I won't accept this amount. I did my job and acted on the oath I took when I graduated. Mrs. Harris doesn't need to donate this money just to apologize for the spoiled donuts... It seems that I would let myself be taken for money!

— Robbins! — Harriet exclaims quietly and murmurs: — What are you doing?!

— I'm doing what's right — Arizona replies nonchalantly and looks at Dan again. — Tell Mrs. Harris that I just did my job and if she wants to thank me for it, use this money for something more humane.

The director of the hospital seems to soften her body, while Dan stands with her back to the door and looks intently at the American woman as if studying her every reaction. Then, after a few seconds of silence, the lawyer says:

— Mrs. Harris didn't do this to apologize for the  _ donuts,  _ because on this subject the person has already been held responsible and fired from the pastry shop. This money donated to Pediatrics was a gesture of thanks for what you did to Alicia, Dr. Robbins. That girl is everything in Mrs. Harris' life and you gave her back the hope of seeing Alicia grow up as any other child. — she opens the door and nods. — Furthermore, the money has already been transferred to an account that you have access to. I just ask you to read and sign the papers so I can file. Have a good night!

That said, Dan leaves mumbling something, and Arizona stands in the middle of the room with the papers in her hands, but with her eyes locked on the open door.

Sure of her profession from a very young age and working with love, Arizona Robbins had never had any interest in taking advantage of anything or anyone whenever she was successful in surgery. Alicia Harris wouldn't be a different patient for her and that is why she feels bad for that exorbitant amount that Merida donated to her department.

— Robbins, what craziness was that to say you don't accept the money? — Harriet questions unhappy and sits back in her chair. — We have been trying for some time to call Merida Harris as one of our funders and you can do that in such a short time! You should be happy and proud to achieve that. Look at the amount we received!?

— Yeah... — Arizona mumbles while sitting in the chair, but still feeling bad for that donation. — I just did my job, there is no reason why she did it.

— She has too much money, Robbins, and it was time for her to start helping others. — Harriet says excitedly. — Come on, what do you think about improving the hospital structures and then, with what is left, buy some more modern devices? Oh, by the way, you're back in your job as boss!

Arizona doesn't feel safe about using the money that way, and she also can't understand what was so important about Merida in her home that she couldn't wait to talk to her first.

— I don't know... — the American murmurs while shaking her head. — I'll need to think about the money and, when I decide, I'll talk to you. — she squeezes the contract in her hands and, standing up, points to the door. — I need to go, but tomorrow I'll be back in my activities... — the American leaves without hearing what the director says and murmurs while walking down the hall: — Did she fire her secretaries?

* * *

Once in her house and in her huge suite, Merida drinks her whiskey while walking to the  _ closet,  _ when Bree's voice sounds warm:

— Mery? Where are you? — she sees the Welsh waving from the back and steps forward, smiling beautifully when she sees Merida taking off her clothes. — What happened that you came earlier from Canada?

Taking off her shoes, Merida quickly looks at the housekeeper when she replies:

— I solved it faster than I thought and came back in time to solve a HUGE mess caused on my behalf around here!

Bree looks at Merida with some curiosity and, moving forward to her, unbuttons the Welsh's shirt:

— What are you talking about? What happened around here?

Merida doesn't respond right away, allowing the woman to take off her shirt and watch her closely, wondering about her housekeeper's loyalty for the first time.

— Bree... Why did you tell Dan to dismiss Dr. Robbins?

— What?! — the housekeeper questions without changing her calm face and takes the Welsh's clothes. — Take a bath and stop talking nonsense. I'll leave your pajamas on your bed and then just go downstairs to eat something — she walks to the room exclaiming: — Drinking whiskey doesn't feed anything and it only harms you, Merida.

Snorting impatiently and exhausted from that woman's way to command her life, Merida closes her robe over her body and walks behind her, holding her by the arm and forcing her to look into your eyes:

— Bree, I asked why you dismissed Arizona Robbins while I was traveling?

Wide-eyed and surprised by that Welsh's attitude, Bree caresses her face lightly saying:

— Because she is no longer needed in our lives! Doctor Harry can be Alicia's doctor again and that Yankee can continue her life away from us. Why, don't you tell me that you would go out with her again?

— I said I would take care of it as soon as I returned from Canada! — Merida exclaims as she moves away from Bree and runs her hands through her hair. — I would talk to Dr. Robbins and decide with her what we would do about her being Alicia's doctor. And yes, I would go out with her again! You have no right to do these things, Bree! What will you do the next time I travel, huh?! Are you going to fire my secretaries?!

— Ah, Merida, don't talk nonsense! — Bree exclaims trying to approach the redhead, but sees her a little aloof. — Merida! — she puts her hands on her waist and frightened by the Welsh with that attitude for the first time. — Do you see why that pediatrician should be removed from our lives?! You're acting irrationally, doubting MY intentions and not trusting my judgments anymore. When did some  _ little woman  _ you only went out once leave you like that... rebellious?! What does this one have that makes her different for you?!

Remembering Arizona falling in the rain puddle, appearing naked twice in front of her and almost hitting her with a baseball bat _ ,  _ Merida smirks as she replies:

— She is unlike any I've ever met, Bree — Merida stares into the housekeeper's intense eyes. — Only that... she is different... — sighing heavily, the Welsh continues to speak: — That is why I'm warning you never to fire someone on my behalf at that company again. Inside this house, you have total control, but... in my company... I'm in charge! Or Dan!

— But!? Merida!? — Bree exclaims shocked and with the Welsh clothes crumpled against her chest. — You NEVER spoke to me like that!!! When did I become an enemy to you?!

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Merida replies:

— Please, Bree, you're distorting my words. I'm just warning you that in my company you must not interfere. Was I clear?! As in my personal life with the women I relate to as well...

At that moment, Bree looks intensely at Merida and realizes that the pediatrician had already poisoned her against.

— Where did you spend the night, Merida? The driver didn't want to tell me and he left to pick you up at the airport last night!

— Around! — Merida responds when walking back to the bathroom. — I slept somewhere! And I won't eat anything heavy, I just want a black tea with two  _ biscuits _ , please!

And as soon as the Welsh disappears into the bathroom, Bree squeezes the clothes more tightly in her hands and closes her eyes to where the woman had disappeared, with the certainty that Arizona Robbins would be behind all that "rebellion" never before demonstrated by Merida.

— That won't remain like this! That doctor will only enter here over my dead body!

* * *

Two days later...

In the middle of a Saturday morning, Arizona finishes getting ready when she hears the intercom ring.

— Ah! She arrived early... — as soon as she runs down the stairs, she steps up to the device and answers it: — Alex?!

— Hey! — Alexandra exclaims excitedly. — Are you ready, crazy?

— Not yet! Get up here, it will take me 10 minutes! — Arizona responds by pressing the button to release her friend's entry and hangs up, returning to her room.

As soon as Alexandra enters and goes up to the room, she exclaims excitedly:

— Remember to put on very light clothes.

Arizona finishes tying her hair in a bun and, sitting on the bed, starts putting on her sneakers when she sees Alexandra as a whole.

— Now! Check it out! — she laughs with her hands on her knees and winks at her friend. — The serious and powerful prosecutor with a somewhat more casual outfit... I like it!

Shaking her head and showing her tongue to her friend, Alexandra throws herself on the bed while exclaiming:

— Idiot! For the place we go, it's necessary to be stripped and more... loose.

When she finishes putting on her sneakers, Arizona stands up pulling the prosecutor with her and opens her arms questioning:

— What did you think of this outfit?

The pediatrician wears black shorts, a T-shirt decorated with  _ bacon _ and eggs, and her trainers.

— Loved it! You might be mistaken as one of the kids, huh?! — Alexandra jokes as she is pushed down the stairs. — I took Olivia's car, since mine is at the mechanic and she is on duty.So, it's just the two of us!

Arizona takes her backpack from the living room sofa, putting on an umbrella, wallet, cap and cell phone there. Then, as soon as the two women leave the  _ flat,  _ the pediatrician locks the door and walks to the elevator.

— Alex, where are we going? — Arizona questions when entering and presses the button on the ground floor. — Olivia has the courage to leave her car in your hands?!

Opening her mouth in a silly laugh and pushing her friend lightly over the shoulder, Alexandra exits the elevator as soon as they reach the desired floor and exclaims:

— Why, what is this nonsense?! I drive even better than Olivia, you crazy!

Almost 10 minutes later, Alexandra is driving while Arizona, sitting next to her, sighs as she thinks about the money Merida had donated to her department.

— Oh, Alex, can you believe I still don't know what to do with that money?

— I imagine how Harriet must be feeling about your indecision — Alexandra says with laughter and looks quickly at her friend. — What about the money giver, Ary, what did you decide? Did she call you?

Throwing herself against the seat and thinking about Merida, Arizona replies in a tired voice:

— No... and she didn't answer me anymore... I don't think she's even thinking about me as much as I think about her, Alex. You already told me that this is exactly what she does with women after going out with them. I was the idiot who fell in love...

— Aaaahhhh, Ary, don't be like that! — Alexandra exclaims poking the pediatrician's shoulder lightly. — And I may have been wrong about her.

— Like?! How could you be wrong about it? — Arizona questions when throwing her body forward and opens her hands. — Alex, she simply becomes one of the heads of the hospital finance department where I work, donates exorbitant money and doesn't even call me or show up at home, whatever! What should I think about this?!

— Well, Ary, you attacked her with a baseball bat!!! — Alexandra exclaims with laughter and takes several pats on her arms. — Stop, crazy, stop it! You almost killed the poor woman, not me!

— I didn't kill her, okay?! — Arizona snorts impatiently and shakes her head.

— But you almost did that and you still expect her to call or show up at your house?! For what?! To get hit on the head?! — Alexandra laughs. — Let me tell you what Brendon told me on the phone yesterday.

With a curious expression, Arizona looks at her friend when she asks:

— Who is Brendon again?

— Oh, Ary, my designer friend and the president of the brand Bren S. I already told you a thousand times about him, you crazy! — Alexandra rolls her eyes by tapping the steering wheel. — Anyway, he told me that Merida had a short and thick conversation with her housekeeper.

— Housekeeper? That boring woman? — Arizona questions thoughtfully. — Why would she do that? As I recall, Merida trusts her life in that one...

— Yeah, Ary, but he told me that Merida found out that Bree waited for her to travel and decided to take you out of her life — Alexandra says anxiously and looking from time to time to the pediatrician. — Remember that you told me that Merida sent her lawyer to dismiss you?

Widening with her eyes and finally understanding what her friend is saying, Arizona exclaims as she pushes the prosecutor's arm:

— Aaahhh, I know!!! What about it?!

— So, girl, it wasn't Merida who did this, because she was traveling! — Alexandra replies smiling. — The poor thing hasn't forgotten you, Ary, not even dismissed you from her life. Merida was in Canada solving a problem over there and who sent the lawyer to dismiss you was Bree... without Merida knowing! Get it now?! Just as Bree spoke to Harriet and forbade you to continue treating the child.

Once again, the anxiety, which always arises when talking or seeing Merida, grows inside Arizona and makes her afraid to smile:

— She... was she traveling?! Merida never wanted me away from her?! Alex... is that serious?!

Stopping at a red light and looking in disbelief at her friend, Alexandra says:

— Yes! And did I ever lie to you?! I'm serious, Ary! That information came from Merida's best friend... Besides, the fight she had with Bree was short and serious, where she expressed that she no longer trusts the housekeeper.

At that moment, Arizona smiles when she hears that the Welsh may not have wanted her away from her life and that the night was also special for her.

— Alex... are you sure about what you're telling me?!

— Yes, absolutely sure. Merida told Brendon that and he told me. — Alexandra answers the instant she finally parks in front of a rather old house, despite being large.

Arizona, looking confusedly at the place, asks:

— Alex, where are we?


	12. Sweet like a milkshake

Alexandra says nothing, gets out of the vehicle waving the pediatrician to do the same and steps forward to the trunk:

— Come on, crazy! Come help me get these boxes!

As soon as Arizona does what is told, she holds a cardboard box containing some toys and stuffed animals, while Alexandra's contains books, comic books and lots of colored pencils.

The two women go up the old steps until they stop in front of the huge door and Alexandra rings the bell twice, making Arizona even more confused.

— Alex, where are we?

— You'll know in a minute! — Alexandra replies as soon as the door opens and a lady in her 60s appears. — Good morning, Mrs. Bonnie!

The woman smiles at the prosecutor and gives Arizona room to enter with her.

— Good morning, Alex! I see you brought a friend!

The moment Arizona looks at the place, she realizes she is in an orphanage and hears laughter and screams in the distance, as well as crying here and there. Her blue eyes perceive the house as somewhat old and clearly in need of some repairs, in addition to some newer furniture.

Then, as soon as they enter a large room where there are some sofas, an unlit fireplace and a huge table, Alexandra says:

— Let's put the boxes up there and Bonnie will know what to do, Ary.

The pediatrician does what her friend says and, placing her hands on her hips, looks calmly at the prosecutor.

— Alex... you surprise me, you know?

Alexandra stops with a confused look at her friend and asks:

— Why, why do you say that?

— Well... — Arizona says slowly as her eyes stare at the place. — An orphanage... on a very early Saturday...

Crossing her arms and smiling, Alexandra asks in a playful tone:

— Just because I am somewhat incorrigible in terms of romantic relationships, it means that I cannot dedicate my Saturdays to something human?!

Shaking her head and grabbing her friend's arm, Arizona replies:

— No, crazy. That's not it! It's just... — she shrugs and smiles. — You're amazing, that's all! Why did you never tell me?

Starting to take things out of the boxes and help Bonnie, Alexandra says:

— I don't like this thing of helping and telling everyone, Ary. If we do something from the heart, then there is no reason to show ourselves for that, understand?! Since I moved to London, I have been helping this orphanage in particular, but there are so many others that need help, Ary. There was a criminal case that I worked on it and that's when I was interested in researching orphanages and their conditions. — she swings a pink teddy at the pediatrician and blinks. — Liv and I have been helping this one as much as we can, but there is always a lot to do. Bonnie is the mother of a police officer who works with Olivia and that's why we're getting a lot of donations at the police station.

Not knowing what to say, Arizona smiles, feeling proud of her friend and realizing that there is so much to learn besides her beloved medicine. Then, she approaches Alexandra and begins to help her organize the comic books and books, while feeling something emerging inside her.

* * *

After visiting the inside of the orphanage, Arizona sits with Alexandra in the huge yard, where some children play, run and chat animated, and Bonnie appears with a tray containing a teapot and three cups.

— I made a red fruit tea and I hope you like it, Dr. Robbins. — Bonnie says while serving the cups and puts one in front of the American. — If you need sugar, we have over there.

— Oh! Thank you! — Arizona exclaims nodding and clearly puts four lumps of sugar. — Children are very cheerful here despite everything that happens in their lives, Bonnie.

The woman nods and, standing, points to the children.

— We do what we can, but it's difficult to live on donations and, to make matters worse, we no longer have the medical help we had. Dr. Zambell left for Scotland and now we are always running to the public hospital. Two girls have cancer and treatment was scarce after the doctor left.

Arizona looks at Alexandra in dismay and asks:

— Why didn't you tell me about it before, Alex? I could have already helped!

— Well, I wanted to bring you here and so you would decide on your own whether you would help or not, Ary. Being supportive is not something we can impose, don't you agree? — Alexandra responds taking a sip of her coffee and smiles at Bonnie. — Arizona is a pediatrician and a surgeon.

— Seriously?! — Bonnie asks hopefully and, placing the cup on the table, looks at Arizona.

— Yes I am! — Arizona responds worried about those children without weekly medical care and, mainly, those who have cancer. — How are you doing with the treatments? Which hospital are they going to?

With a heavy sigh, Bonnie replies:

— Alexandra helps us when she can and is paying for the treatment of one of the girls, but the other one is getting it with the donation of the police station staff. But it's complicated, because other children need care and minors, especially babies, demand a lot of attention. This orphanage is not from the government, it is something particular that we started a few years ago and basically live on a donation, in addition to my income, since I stay 24 hours.

Arizona takes her eyes to the children playing and feels somewhat fragile. A ball stops at her feet and two girls appear ashamed, she hands them the toy and watches them leave quickly. Then, as if something comes up in her mind, she exclaims:

— I want and I will help you, Bonnie! — she looks from Alexandra to the lady. — Starting next week, every Friday I will be here all day to examine the children. — she looks at her friend and laughs: — Alex, I already know what I will do with the money!

Bonnie widens her eyes and stares in disbelief at the American:

— Dr. Robbins, we don't have a budget to pay for private consultations.

— And you won't even have to pay, Bonnie. — Arizona says excitedly and gently touches the woman's shoulder. — I'm offering my help in the best way I can. I will leave my Fridays free at the hospital so that I can stay here all day, even find a way to conduct the treatment of girls with cancer.

Alexandra, crossing her long legs, asks:

— And what has to do with the money that Merida donated to the hospital, Ary? It's not yours, it's from the hospital, you know, isn't it?!

— Yes I know! — Arizona smiles with a shrug and winks at her friend. — But I also know what I will do with it, Alex! And it will benefit many, many children... I'm sure!

With an expression of someone who doesn't believe and is surprised, Bonnie exclaims:

— Ah, Dr. Robbins, I have no words to express what I am feeling! It's really true?! — Arizona just nods and the woman continues to speak: — Tomorrow I will already organize Dr. Zambell's old office and leave it tidy for you. If you want to bring something or if you prefer it in any way, just let me know.

Winking at the woman and walking towards a group of children playing tag, Arizona exclaims laughing:

— Be calmIt's okay, next week I'll bring the things I need and help you organize the room! — she approaches the children and asks: — So, can I be the catcher?!

* * *

It's past 4 pm and Merida, sitting in her office at the company even though it's Saturday, has been there since 6 am checking some reports. She drinks her whiskey as she crosses her legs, looking from time to time from one of the computer screens to the other on which she watches a police film.

— Mrs. Harris?!

As soon as Merida looks up at the door, she sees Santana entering with a worried face and notices how beautiful the young woman also looks in casual clothes.

— Santana! Why are you here?! — the Welsh asks when pausing the film and smiles at the Latina approaching her table. — Shouldn't you be enjoying your Saturday in the company of your friends?

— Ah, I was, but Bree told me that you left the house very early and so far you have not returned... — Santana says in a velvety voice and, supporting her hands on the table, stretches her face to the point of kissing the tip of the redhead's nose. — I was worried and knew exactly where to come to find you.

Merida, for a few seconds, breathes in the young woman's perfume and feels inebriated momentarily, but returns her eyes to the computer screen when she says angry with Bree:

— You didn't have to worry about me, San. I'm fine! — she sighs heavily and looks at her cell phone for the fifth time just at that moment as if waiting for someone. — Bree had nothing to torment you with her excessive worries. Alicia is with my parents traveling and Bree is on top of me as if I were a child! You can go. I'm leaving soon.

Santana notices her boss's reaction well and, after walking around the table, sits on it almost glued to Merida's body.

— Mrs. Harris, why don't you go out for a bit? Enjoy that Alicia is having fun with her grandparents and go out for a while, enjoy life and show off this exotic beauty you have.

Merida doesn't pay much attention to what Santana says, since her thoughts are in Arizona and in her disappearance, even after all that mess has been cleared up.

— I don't understand... Why doesn't she answer my messages? — Merida asks aloud when looking at her cell phone. — Did she block me?

Noticing the Welsh agitation, Santana asks:

— What happened? Could I help you with something?

— Do you believe that Bree was responsible for causing a misunderstanding between Dr. Robbins and me?! — Merida questions unhappy, throws her cell phone on the table and stands walking until she stops in front of the huge windows. — And I bet she managed to block Arizona's number, I'm sure!

In that instant, the young Latina widens her eyes and remembers what she had done before the Welsh traveled. Then, as if thinking about something, Santana exclaims:

— Ah, Bree?! Do you think Bree would have the courage to do that?! — she takes the cell phone off the table and asks: — Could I?...

Turning on her heels and hands on her hips, Merida says with her head when speaking:

— Yes, please! If Arizona's number is blocked, San, please let me know! I will have a serious talk with Bree!

Smiling and realizing that she could achieve her goal much more if she were 24 hours with Merida, Santana immediately shows her cell phone saying:

— Look here... her number was blocked, Mrs. Harris... Oh, what a boring situation to say that, even more from Bree, someone I love too much.

Merida takes the device in her hands and squints at it as if trying to look for something else. Then, showing an incredulous face, she hands the phone back to Santana saying:

— Unblock her now, please! — she runs her hands through her hair and sighs heavily. — I can't believe that Bree had the ability to do this to me?! What does she gain from this attitude?!

Pretending to be slightly sad, Santana does what her boss asks and returns the cell phone to her.

— I'm as surprised as you are, Mrs. Harris. Bree is like a mentor to me and I never imagined that she could do such a thing... especially with you, who is the most perfect and good person in this world! — she gets off the table and caresses the redhead's face. — Think carefully before taking any action. Why don't you go out for fun today? In fact, don't you have those invitations to watch an opera?

Trying not to explode in revolt any more than she already is, Merida says with her head when she speaks:

— Yes, I have the invitations here, but I don't feel like going alone...

Fixing the collar of the redhead's suit, Santana murmurs:

— If you want, Mrs. Harris, I can keep you company... I must admit that I never had the pleasure of watching an opera.

A smile slowly forms on Merida's lips, leaving the Latina extremely happy to see that she planted what she wanted in the redhead's mind.

— Yeah... you're right... — Merida mumbles as she kisses the young woman's hands and calls Arizona right away. — I'll go with her... so this is a chance for us to finally go out for the first time.

Santana tries to understand why the Welsh has her cell phone in her hands, since she is right in front of her waiting for a formal invitation...

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on her living room couch eating popcorn, drinking a giant chocolate milkshake and typing something on her  _ computer _ , Arizona feels her cell phone ringing wildly from the counter that divides the kitchen and the living room.

— Ah! Right now?! — she exclaims snorting and, depositing the glass on the small table, runs to the counter to get the device. — Who might be?! Alexandra will be here later... — the instant her eyes stare "Merida" on the screen, her heart beats wildly. — But what is it, huh?! Can you stop with this mess, crazy heart?!

She closes her face at her chest, shakes her head and, feeling anxious, answers:

— Who is alive always appears, huh?!

Merida gives a nice laugh, making Arizona smile like a fool and run to the couch, stuffing a lot of popcorn into her mouth.

— Yeah! What can I say to justify the absence of my calls and messages?!

— Um... not making me lose my clothes is a start! — Arizona exclaims playfully and then frowns, murmuring: — Oh, I can't believe I said that!!

And once again Merida laughs before speaking:

— Wow, then it will be difficult, huh?! You LOVE being naked in front of me! — they laugh silly and the Welsh continues in her usual polite tone. — I hope I'm not disturbing the doctor.

Looking at the popcorn and milkshake, Arizona raises her eyebrows as she replies:

— No, you're not disturbing... I'm eating popcorn. Do you want some?

— Thank you, but I don't want to. Leave it for the next time... — Merida responds with a slight sigh. — First, I would like to apologize for the lack of news during these days, but I traveled to Canada and then I found out that there was a problem with my cell phone, but everything is good now... — Arizona smiles as she takes a sip of her milkshake and the Welsh continues: — Well, if you want, I would like to invite you out with me tonight. I have tickets to a wonderful opera and I thought it would be an excellent opportunity to finally go on a date officially.

Spitting the drink and widening her eyes, Arizona smiles without believing that Merida Harris would be asking her out again!

— Wow! Really?! — Arizona questions surprise and, seeing the dirt on her sofa, starts cleaning with the hem of her shirt. — Damn!!! Shit!!!

— You... don't you want to? It's okay if you have another appointment. — Merida asks in a worried voice. — If you want, when you have time, you call me.

— What?! No! That's not it! — Arizona exclaims desperately, stands up waving her hands and closes her eyes on the milkshake. — Of course I want to go out with you!

— Great! So... I'll pick you up at 8. We go to the Royal and then, if you want, we can have dinner anywhere you choose. — Merida comments a little excited.

— Perfect! — Arizona responds feeling foolish for being anxious that way and for clearly being too fond of the redhead. — What opera will we watch?

— Um... now I don't have the invitations in hand, but I can send the name later. — the Welsh replies.

Then, realizing that she is accepting an invitation to watch a real opera and for the first time in her life in a clearly elegant theater, Arizona's eyes widen in question:

— Wait! What should I wear to attend this type of event?!

With a clearly passionate laugh, Merida replies calmly:

— As long as your clothes remain on your body, Arizona, you can dress whatever you want!


	13. Ary & Mery

**L** is for the way you look at me

 **O** is for the only one I see

 **V** is very, very extraordinary

 **E** is even more than anyone that you can adore

* * *

— Ary, are you sure about this outfit?!

Alexandra asks for the millionth time as she watches Arizona ready and fixing her hair.

— Oh, Alex, can you stop making me even more anxious?! — the pediatrician exclaims, shaking her hands and winking at the woman sitting at her bed. — I'm sure of this outfit... Did you like it?

Smiling, Alexandra says:

— You look wonderful! Although I would put on a more social outfit, like a classic and social dress, but... for you... this one is beautiful!

— Ah, but no way! — Arizona exclaims, widening her eyes and shaking her head. — You're always a disaster to help me! I'm fine and sure of my choice.

Before her friend can say anything, the intercom rings and Arizona feels a little anxious, beginning to doubt the clothes she has chosen.

— Ah! Ary, she arrived!!! — Alexandra exclaims jumping out of bed and, picking up the delicate bag, hands it to her friend, while pushing her down the stairs. — Come on!!! You look perfect and will do well when watching an opera for the first time!

— Oh, Alex, I don't know! — Arizona says in a shaky voice and, as soon as she stops in front of the intercom, sighs deeply before answering it. — Yeah?

— Arizona? It's Merida. Are you ready?

The Welsh voice sounds gentle (as always), making the American smile silly.

— Yes, I'm ready. — Arizona answers before hanging up, looks at her friend and, lifting her bare shoulders, asks: — I'm going for it, right?! Do you close everything later?

Alexandra just nods and pushes her friend out of the  _ flat _ exclaiming:

— Good luck, Ary!!! Do everything I would do!

Arizona rolls her eyes laughing, enters the elevator holding her small bag and, pressing the button, feels a chill in her belly without understanding why.

— Come on, heart! — she looks at her body. — Will you start again with this clowning of being anxious?! — huffing impatiently and exiting the elevator as soon as the doors open, Arizona mumbles: — Everything will work out... I'm sure of it...

The moment Arizona leaves the building, she faces the beautiful black limousine and Merida, wearing a beautiful social set of pants and black pants, with a silver shirt underneath and a delicate black tie, matching her shoes.

— Hi...

The pediatrician says to the Welsh in a gentle way, who takes her hands out of her pockets and smiles discreetly when she sees the American woman. Arizona wears a beautiful long black dress with some gray details; her short blond hair is neatly combed and a little wavy.

— Wow! — Merida exclaims when kissing a hand of the American. — You look stunning, Arizona!

Nibbling her lower lip and trying to get used to that redhead's education almost every moment, Arizona shrugs and says:

— You look very pretty too and very charming, I must confess.

The driver  opens the door and, after Merida takes Arizona to the vehicle, the American woman enters, feeling the woody smell of the Welsh impregnated there and is surprised by the beauty in there.

— Wow! — Arizona exclaims as she sits down, and as soon as Merida gets to her side, she continues: — Your limo is very beautiful, smelling and extremely elegant, huh?! — she gently pushes the redhead's shoulder and laughs: — It suits you!

Merida just laughs delicately, shakes her head and, as soon as she feels the vehicle moving, says:

— Rudolph, please go straight to the Royal. — she turns her gaze on Arizona and, noticing the dress, comments: — I just hope that this beautiful dress behaves... — the American looks at her confused and the redhead adds: — I hope it doesn’t fall from your body...

Eyes widening and holding the dress, Arizona exclaims:

— Aaahhh!!! Don't even say such a thing, Merida! — she laughs shaking her head. — Can you imagine me losing my dress in the middle of the opera?!

Merida raises her shoulders and smiles, saying:

— There will be no problem, since we will be the only ones in the seats. And I'm already used to this "freedom" of yours, if you know what I mean... — she squints at the blonde and comments: — You are really beautiful, but something is missing...

— Why! — Arizona exclaims surprise by the comment and looks thoughtfully at the woman: — Well... nothing else fits in this dress, since it is perfect on my body...

— Actually, it's something that is in this box — Merida says while taking something beside her and, displaying a small blue box, opens it revealing a beautiful diamond necklace with rubies. — I don't want you to cheer up, because I didn't buy this necklace... yet... it's just borrowed.

Wide-eyed and afraid to touch something so, but so expensive, Arizona exclaims in surprise:

— Merida! It's... it's beautiful!

The Welsh only smiles while placing the jewel on the blonde's neck and admires her for a few moments before speaking:

— Yeah... I was in doubt if I bought it or not, so the jeweler let me get it to decide if I would keep it. — Merida winks at Arizona and puts the box back beside her. — Yeah, it looked exactly as I imagined... perfect on your neck.

Touching the necklace stuck in her and gaping, Arizona looks at Merida when questioning:

— Really?! Are you giving me this necklace?! Did you really buy this expensive jewel for me, Merida?! — the redhead smiles, affirming her head and the blonde exclaims: — No! I can't accept it!!! Are you crazy?! I would never accept such a gift, Merida!

— Arizona Robbins... you, for sure, are the most amazing and true person I have ever met. — Merida comments winking at Arizona and kisses her cheek gently. — You don't have to accept it and we can return the necklace tomorrow, Arizona.

— And you don't have to keep it if I use it tonight? — Arizona questions without being able to stop stroking the beautiful jewel on her neck, but looking at Merida, who just nods. — Wow! You must have a good reputation, huh?!

And once again Merida laughs sincerely, caresses Arizona's chin lightly and says:

— Yeah... let's say I have an excellent reputation, if you know what I mean!

The two look at each other amusingly and Arizona, trying to understand how her life was taking her into a limousine, wearing a very expensive necklace and accompanied by a Welsh, sighs as she lays her head on her shoulder saying:

— In case I drink too much and forget to say, know that I had a lot of fun tonight...

Merida just keeps her smile light, looking affectionately at the top of the American's head when she says:

— Thank you... and I must admit that you are wearing clothes that are very elegant...

* * *

As soon as they leave the limo, Merida holds her coat in one arm and the other stretches for Arizona to take it.

— It's so beautiful here, right?! — the American questions still stroking the necklace and looking at the beautiful place. — Is it always so full? And with several photographers?

Merida just nods, as they walk to the stairs, but greeting some people with a gentle wave of the hand.

Once settled in their seats (the best, of course), Arizona sits with curious eyes on the stage and feels a chill in her belly attacking her again.

— Please... let's hope I don't do any nonsense... — she looks quickly at the people in the places below and sees that she is in a very good seat. — Yeah... and what's the name of the play, Merida?

The Welsh, settling next to the blonde, crosses her legs elegantly and, looking intently at her, replies:

—  _ La traviata _ . Have you seen this one?

With wide eyes and feeling "ignorant" on that subject, Arizona says slowly:

— No... not that...

— Um... and which ones have you seen? Operas are everything to me, I just love! — Merida exclaims smiling weakly and inhaling the sweet perfume that the doctor exhales.

Not knowing what to say momentarily and thinking of the right words to not pass off as "uneducated", Arizona says:

— Well... yeah... this is my first... — she opens a dull smile and the lights flash.— It's about to start?

Laughing lightly and nodding, Merida points to the stage when she replies:

— Yes and remember to keep your clothes on you, huh?!

* * *

A few hours later...

Leaving the beautiful theater arm in arm, Merida and Arizona get into the limo and the pediatrician immediately exclaims, wiping her tearful eyes with her hands:

— What a beautiful thing, Merida!!!! I never imagined that opera was something so intense... I thought it was monotonous and a little boring, I must admit.

Before she answers, Merida sees Arizona smearing her makeup eyes and, handing her a small paper box, comments:

— I think you better wipe your eyes with this, miss.

Looking at her make-up-stained hands, Arizona lets out a sincere curse and, taking some paper, hands the phone to Merida:

— Ah, damn it! Please open the camera and hold it for me. — the Welsh does what she asks and the blonde, wiping her eyes, comments: — I had to do something to ruin the moment, right?!

— Don't say that, you're still beautiful — Merida says politely and winks at the blonde. — Think on the bright side...— - Arizona gives an incredulous look and Merida continues: — At least, your dress didn't fall and you didn't get naked.

Opening her mouth in a silly smile, Arizona pats the redhead's leg and laughs:

— Do you want to stop talking about it every time you see me?! I'm beginning to think I'm always naked because of your eyes, I'm sure!

With her green eyes fixed on the beautiful pediatrician, Merida shakes her head and laughs, until her  _ chauffeur _ asks through the sound:

— Mrs. Harris, where should I go?

— Ah, that's right, Rudolph! — Merida exclaims shaking her hair and looks at Arizona. — Are you hungry?

Rolling her eyes and nodding, Arizona says:

— Desperately! Where will we go?

Merida shrugs:

— I said you would choose the place, remember? Where do you want to go? What do you want to eat?

Finishing cleaning her eyes and looking curiously at the redhead, the American asks:

— Can I order what I want? — Merida smiles and Arizona continues: — Anywhere? — again the redhead nods and Arizona smiles: — So I already know where we're going!

* * *

As soon as Merida opens the door, Arizona enters excitedly and advancing to the counter, exclaiming:

— Good night, Timmy!

A somewhat bearded man in an apron waves to the blonde on the other side of the counter and asks:

— What's up, Yankee! I didn't know that you were on duty with elegant clothes now?!

— Bah! I was at an opera, you fool! — she responds by pulling Merida, somewhat afraid, inside and sits at a table. — Please, Timmy, two big soft drinks and a giant portion of  _ fish & chips _ , please!

— Yep! — the man responds walking to the kitchen in the back.

Meanwhile, Merida seems very afraid of the place and keeps her overcoat on her legs.

— Hey... — Arizona mumbles while nudging a hand of the redhead and smiles sweetly. — Is everything all right?

Finally looking into the pediatrician's eyes, Merida smirks as she replies:

— Yes, everything is fine. You always come here, apparently.

Taking a quick look at the place and returning her attention to the Welsh, Arizona says:

— Yes, it's one of the few great places near the hospital that remain open 24 hours. In fact, you drink soda, right? I highly doubt that the whiskey here is the brand of your choice.

— Yes, I drink. No problems. — Merida responds the instant the man places their orders on the table and, watching him leave, takes her eyes to the food. — Oh! I haven't eaten this for a long time...

Chewing two potatoes and holding another in her hand, Arizona looks shocked at the Welsh when she exclaims:

— I don't believe it!? Do you live here and don't eat  _ fish & chips _ ? — Merida shakes her head smiling and the American hands her the potato. — You miss the best part of the gastronomy, Merida! Eat and you'll find that no one makes a potato like Timmy's! — she sees the Welsh looking at the food with some suspicion. — Come on! Trust me! Eat and you will feel great!

Quickly looking at the happy American in front of her and returning to the potato in her right hand, Merida sighs as she finally eats and, while chewing, raises her eyebrows, making Arizona exclaim:

— See?! Is it or not it the BEST potato?!

Asserting with her head and taking two more, Merida replies:

— Yes, you are right. It's the most delicious fatty food I've eaten for years!

Arizona laughs playing with her eyebrows, noting how cool Merida is, regardless of her fortune. The night has been pleasant and very, very delicious, but the American is missing something she loved most about the Welsh. Then, drinking an exaggerated sip of her soda, she asks:

— Could I do something? Wouldn't you mind?

With a curious look at the pediatrician, Merida is quick to answer:

— Of course I wouldn't mind, Arizona. What do you want to do?

With a beautiful smile appearing on her lips and standing, Arizona slowly steps up to the redhead and, sitting next to her, holds her face giving her a breathtaking kiss on the mouth.

Stopping with great difficulty and caressing the redhead's shoulders, Arizona smiles as she looks intensely into the green eyes and says:

— I've been waiting for this kiss all night...

Merida runs two fingers over the woman's right cheek and admires her for a few seconds, realizing her heart was even more enchanted by that smile and happy face.

— Want to order more food and go? — the Welsh asks, getting more intoxicated in the blue eyes in front of her. — Can we stretch tonight or tomorrow will you need to go to the hospital?

Your heart beats rapidly and Arizona, needing to ignore it, kisses once again the woman's lips before answering:

— If you want, I can be a lot more than just tonight... and keep going up until tomorrow...

Blinking to the American and unable to look away, Merida feels something inside her appear... something that for years seemed to be dormant due to the departure of her beloved wife, but that now, with Arizona, it would be waking up in a more... Light feeling.

* * *

The moment the limo enters the immense property, Arizona widens her eyes and stops drinking her soda while exclaiming:

— Damn!!! Is this your house?! — she points to the mansion at the bottom of the immense fields and looks quickly at Merida. — How many people live with you?

Loosening her tie and looking quickly out the window, Merida replies calmly:

— I couldn't say, but I have several employees, Bree, Alicia and me. My parents, who live in Germany, come from time to time and also stay here. But sometimes I sleep in an apartment that I have close to my company and so I don't waste valuable minutes in traffic, you know?

Realizing that the Welsh only thinks about work and that her hours spent at any time are evaluated as if they were important or not, Arizona sees that she isn't the only one who is too dedicated to her profession. However, the Welsh has so much and doesn't seem to be able to make the most of what she has achieved.

The moment the vehicle stops in front of the mansion, the  _ driver _ opens the door and Merida leaves, holding out a hand for Arizona to take.

— Rudolph, thanks for today. You can go home and, if I need you, I'll call you. Good night! — the Welsh nods and, giving Arizona an arm, blinks. — Come on!

Holding a small bag with the food she brought from the restaurant, Arizona looks at the beautiful door in front of her and murmurs:

— What are we doing at your house?

— Well! I already know your house and it was time for you to meet mine. — Merida responds lovingly and enters with Arizona. — Welcome to my home, Arizona. Feel free!

Handing the bag over to the redhead and stopping in the huge  _ hall _ , Arizona Robbins looks at everything in amazement and opens her mouth to see how beautiful Merida's house really looks. She sees pictures, sculptures and some very beautiful and different plants scattered around where she walks without really caring if she should be walking or not.

As soon as she finds the huge staircase, her eyes go back to Merida, but she doesn't find her, realizing that she is far from the  _ hall. _

— Oh, oh! — Arizona murmurs anxious and curious at the same time, admitting to herself that she is maddened by that mansion. — Everything is so fragrant... so beautiful... — she runs a finger over a sculpture and raises her eyebrows. — Yeah... poor employees who clean this up... — as soon as she looks to her right, she sees a big dark door. — Um... places like that always have a secret...

— Am I a murderer?! — Merida murmurs amusedly in the doctor's ear, making her jump in fright.

— Aaahhhh!!! — Arizona puts a hand on her chest and looks angrily at the Welsh laughing. — Stop doing those things!

Merida raises her hands in innocence:

— I'm sorry... you were so cute and committed on your journey at my house, that I thought it would be interesting to frighten you a little. Just to break the ice...

Shaking her head and looking at Merida in disbelief, Arizona doesn't see her holding the bag she asked for and says:

— You mean! Where's our food, huh?!

— I gave it to Mimi, the night cook, and she'll heat it up for us and put it in a cleaner... plate. — Merida responds by opening the door in front of her and motioning to the blonde. — Come on in! I promise it's not a room with instruments of torture, Dr. Robbins.

Increasingly loving that somewhat humor of the redhead, Arizona enters the room and realizes that it's a kind of library with countless books on the different shelves, a piano in a specific corner and a huge little bar in the background.

— Aaaahhhh!!! I was looking forward to finding out where your drinks are! — Arizona exclaims cheerfully and steps forward for drinks. — I bet this is the place you stay most, am I right?

The Welsh walks calmly until she stops leaning against the piano, puts her hands back and, sighing heavily, carefully observes the American woman as she speaks:

— You are a very observant person, Arizona.

With eyes fixed on the bottles, Arizona realizes that there is no wine or champagne there, so she spins on her heels asking:

— Well! Don't you drink wine?

Signing her head and extending a hand to the blonde, Merida says in a funny way:

— Come! I think I have a bottle or two somewhere in this house...

Almost ten minutes later, when they stop going down the stone stairs, Merida opens the silver door and gives way to the American. The moment Arizona enters, she is amazed at the amount of bottles perfectly aligned and embedded in the huge cellar in which she is.

— My God! — the pediatrician exclaims with wide eyes and smiles beautifully. — This is paradise, Merida! — she starts pacing, reading the labels and holding a bottle or two in her hands. — I never drank this one! Not even this one! Aahhh, and neither this!!!

Leaning her body against the cold wall and crossing her arms, Merida lovingly observes the American woman going crazy with the wines and realizes that, for the first time, she is enjoying spending the night at her house.

— Choose as many as you want... let's drink them all. — the Welsh says as she slowly walks to Arizona and, hugging her from behind, kisses her neck. — I think it's time for this dress to fall... don't you agree?

Shivering from the guilt of that voice in her ear and from the kisses on her skin, realizing how much the Welsh has power over her, Arizona stops with two bottles of rosé wine in her hands and smiles, murmuring:

— I think it's waiting for you to take it off...

Laughing lightly and nibbling on the blonde's neck, Merida says:

— It will be the first time I will have the pleasure of undressing you... Dr. Robbins...

* * *

The next morning...

Opening her eyes slowly, Arizona smells a delicious scent in her nostrils and watches the immense open balcony, with a weak sun trying to shine into the room and with the curtains half closed.

— It doesn't even seem like I'm on the outskirts of London... it's so quiet here... — the pediatrician murmurs as she takes the blankets off her and notices the Welsh's arm around her waist. — Is she asleep yet?! — Arizona carefully removes Merida's hand and gets up, observing on her watch (on the dresser beside the bed) that it is already 8 am. — How strange... she never sleeps that much... Well, when we slept together the first time, she slept a lot...

Arizona shrugs, picks up a shirt of the redhead lying on the floor and steps out onto the balcony, going out to observe Merida's property in daylight. Her eyes, still sleepy, widen when she realizes the size of the place and the amount of things that are there.

— Wow!! — she sees a tennis court in the distance, a huge pool and several other spaces. — Yeah... with all this at home and with the amount of money she has, she shouldn't even be working. Apparently, despite everything, she has no pleasure in staying here... it's the only explanation.

Then, closing the buttons on the shirt, Arizona decides to leave the room to search the kitchen, as she feels her stomach screaming for food and her throat begging for a liquid. Scratching her hair and not noticing the huge corridor that she passes by, Arizona finds the stairs and, silently going down, nods to two maids who clean the sculptures next to the last step.

The American feels very observed by the employees as she walks around looking for the kitchen and, bumping into a lady, she takes her shoulders by exclaiming:

— Ah, I'm sorry! — she notices that the woman also looks scared and, taking two steps away, asks: — Please, where is the kitchen? — the employee, looking in amazement at the blonde as a whole, points to the last corridor, and Arizona smiles. — Gee, thanks a lot! Sorry to bother you, huh?!

The moment the American moves away in the desired direction, the employee touches the shoulder of one of the maids and asks:

— Does Mrs. Bree already know that?!

Shaking her head, the young woman replies:

— I'm sure not, but I won't be the gossip, Marge. Mrs. Harris is our employer and has every right to bring whoever she wants here. Don't say anything, huh?!

— I know, Lilly, I know! But Mrs. Harris never brings anyone here... since Mrs. Vanessa, who left, I never saw another woman here again... — Marge replies thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, finally finding the kitchen, Arizona greets the people and, approaching one of them, asks:

— Good morning! I promise I won't disturb you, but... could you please show me some things? I wanted to prepare breakfast and take to Merida on the bed, you know?

All the employees standing there are scared until a young man answers:

— Good morning, miss. I can help you. Just tell me what you want and I'll separate things.

— Noah! — a woman exclaims frightened. — Mrs. Harris doesn't like food in the bedroom... much less on the bed...

Arizona, looking incredulous, but sympathetic to the woman, says:

— Well! What do you mean, she doesn't like to eat in the bedroom?! Impossible!!! Everyone loves eating on the bed! — she winks at Noah and asks: — Could you show me where things are if I ask?

— Sure! Come on! Just tell me and I'll get it!

Meanwhile, entering the kitchen with a  _ tablet _ in her hands, Bree exclaims:

— Good morning, dear! I already have the schedule made for next week and I will go over the functions of each one with you — she looks with her enigmatic smile at the people standing at the door of the place. — Now! What are you doing here? — no one answers and she notices the frightened faces. — Why aren't you in there? Mrs. Harris must be back from her morning run by now and will be going down for breakfast in minutes!

People remain silent, making the housekeeper extremely angry. Then, rolling her eyes and entering the kitchen, Bree drops the  _ tablet _ on the floor exclaiming:

— My good God!?!?! — she stares in terror at Arizona Robbins half-naked and wearing only a shirt in the middle of her impeccable kitchen. — You!?!?

Arizona, frowning in an expression of someone who remembers something bad, sighs heavily when she stops preparing a  _ milkshake _ and, turning on her heels, smiles yellowly at the housekeeper:

— Hello, Bree!


	14. For every "rule" there is always an "exception"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you all (especially Loreanne) for your comments and for enjoying the ff. I really love them!  
> This makes me so glad to know that some people are liking it. <3  
> I wanna apologize for my English sometimes a bit "rough" to read, but I proofread it twice before posting it.

Unhappy with that "little surprise" in her kitchen and amazed by the way in which the American presents herself, Bree hurries to exclaim and clap your hands to the employees:

— You can get out! Go, please! Give us a few minutes alone! — she tries to keep her enigmatic smile and squeezes one hand in the other trying to control her shock. — What an absurd thing... — she mumbles while closing the kitchen doors and, turning on her heels, closes her eyes in Arizona biting a piece of cake. — You! How did you get here?!

Wide-eyed, while chewing on the delicious coconut cake, Arizona signals Bree to wait for her to swallow and, confirming that Merida's cook really does delicious food, replies:

— I didn't just "get here" here, Bree. In fact, good morning!? — she turns her back on the housekeeper and returns her attention to the  _ milkshake _ she prepares. — I promise I'll be quick and let the staff return to their work. I just want to prepare a nice breakfast for Merida.

Feeling that it's impossible to open her mouth even more, Bree supports a hand against the counter and places the other on her chest, feeling that she may die at any moment.

— And do you think you have the right to go around naked, Dr. Robbins? — Bree asks astonished and pointing to the pediatrician as a whole. — Where are your manners? Not even Mrs. Harris walks this way in this house...

Imitating the woman speaking and twisting her face in an irritated one, Arizona remains on her back, pouring two giant glasses with the sweet drink while speaking:

— Well, Merida brought me here and didn't say anything to me before, so I only have my dress from last night. — she turns smiling and puts the glasses on the huge tray. — Otherwise I would have brought some clothes or at least a pajama, right?

Before Bree says anything, Noah (the kitchen assistant) comes out of the pantry excitedly:

— Here you are, miss! — he deposits a jar of jam, some toast and a generous piece of cake on the tray. — There! The  _ waffles _ are already there and very warm! Will you want anything else? — he turns excited to the American and finds Bree staring in shock. — Oh! — Noah's eyes widen and he seems to be overly frightened. — Mrs. Bree! I... well...

Looking at the tray filled with food and realizing Arizona's clear intentions, Bree folds her arms and comments sternly:

— If you're thinking of doing what I think you are, Miss Robbins, then you can stop right there. Mrs. Harris doesn't like to eat in the bedroom at all, much less in bed.

Meanwhile, outside the kitchen, Lewis Carson approaches with his majestic and imposing manner. Carson has been a butler of the Harris family for over 40 years, being practically like a second father to Merida and faithful companion to her father, Bernard Harris. When the Welsh father decided to retire and pass the company on to her, he and his wife moved to Germany and Carson remained looking after Merida.

That is why Carson, finding the employees outside the kitchen, looks at them worriedly and, coughing slightly behind them, clears his throat before speaking in his thick voice:

— Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! — everyone looks at him scared and he, looking one by one, asks: — Could I know if today is a holiday that I am not aware of?! Or did Mrs. Bree take time off for the entire kitchen team and didn't inform me?

Swallowing, one of the cooks points to the closed doors and responds:

— Mr. Carson, Mrs. Bree asked us to leave because... well... the lady Mrs. Harris had brought in last night is there preparing something.

Carson's eyes widen, unable to believe that story, since Merida had never brought another woman home since Vanessa Castillo left. Then, coughing again and adjusting his uniform better, Carson steps up to the doors and opens them saying:

— Why, don't talk nonsense! Mrs. Harris would never bring anyone to this house! — he looks at Bree and asks excitedly: — Ah, Mrs. Bree! Why did you take the employees out of the kitchen?

With no more words to say to Arizona, since she can't be so rude to a guest, Bree just points to the doctor saying:

— See for yourself, Mr. Carson. Dr. Arizona Robbins is in our kitchen wearing only a Mrs. Harris' shirt.

Laughing weakly while shaking his head, Carson responds by slowly raising his eyes to where the housekeeper points:

— Well, don't be ridiculous! Dr. Robbins is the doctor of our little Alicia and never... OH, BY THE GODS! — he exclaims extremely shocked to see Arizona that way and immediately turns his back on her. — Oh, Dr. Robbins! I'm sorry for... well... I didn't mean to lack respect.

Almost ready to pick up the tray from the table, Arizona puts her hands on her waist and, smiling at the huge man, exclaims in amusement:

— But look at that!? This house reminds me of a British sitcom from the time when there were several employees, including a butler and a housekeeper... — she steps up to Carson and extends a hand. — It's a pleasure to meet you, sir... what's your name?

Staying on his back and stretching a hand back, Carson replies:

— Carson, miss, at your service!

Snorting impatiently and no longer enduring that boldness of the American, Bree exclaims:

— Carson, she is practically naked in my kitchen, scaring my employees and wanting to take breakfast in bed for Mrs. Harris!

Turning to the housekeeper in shock, Carson looks quickly at Arizona and, remembering her half-naked, turns his back and says embarrassedly:

— Coffee in bed?! Mrs. Harris?! Impossible! She doesn't like these things. Besides, she must have left for her morning run and will soon go down to the coffee table.

Bree nods as if to say something and Arizona replies:

— Well! As far as I could see, Merida was sleeping in bed and not running sleepwalking around the house... — she waves her hands and takes the tray. — Anyway, it was a pleasure to see you Bree and a great pleasure to meet you Carson, but I would like to surprise Merida while she's still sleeping, so... if you'll excuse me.

Carson and Bree look at each other, and before the housekeeper says anything, the man, still with his back to Arizona, says:

— Ah, Miss Robbins, I will allow you to do this this time, but I would like you to know that beside Mrs. Harris's bed, there is a small telephone with some extensions and just press the number 3 and someone here in the kitchen will receive your order and then take it to the suite. — Arizona tries to argue, but he steps forward. — And please, what's your clothes' sizes, miss?

Arizona lays her head slightly to the side and fixes her gaze on the butler's back as she asks:

— What a rude question, Mr. Carson.

— Well well! I apologize for my rudeness, Miss Robbins! — Carson exclaims, turning worried, but soon returns to his starting position when he sees the American again. — Because, as you only have the clothes from the night before, I presume, you will need to dress properly to wander here. Then, I will ask one of the drivers to take a secretary so she can buy clothes for you. I repeat, what would be your size? — he takes a small pad of paper and a pen from his left pocket in his jacket and hands it to Bree. — Please give it to her and ask her to write down the type of clothing and the size.

At that moment, Arizona has the feeling that Merida's life has always been that way so observed and commanded by several people who put in her mind that everything must happen according to the rules. All that behavior by the butler and housekeeper represents all the dominance that everyone has over the Welsh and Arizona feels like she's the only person who is really getting to know who Merida really is.

Then, writing down the information on the paper and returning it to Bree, Arizona lifts the tray and before leaving the kitchen, winks at Carson:

— Thank you for understanding my intentions and know that if I come back, I'll continue to prepare breakfast myself! — she bites off a piece of a  _ waffle _ and leaves laughing. — Butlers... housekeepers... cooks... — she passes the employees, who look at her in shock, and raises her shoulders. — That's why Merida is a little too closed... What privacy is there in this house?!

As soon as the pediatrician starts to climb the immense stairs, a maid runs down, passes her almost knocking her over and steps forward until Bree and Carson still standing in the kitchen.

— My good God, girl! What is it? — Bree asks with her hands on her chest and looking at the agitated young woman. — What are these ways of running around? Get yourself together!

Shaking hands and showing the face of someone who saw something shocking, the young woman replies:

— I apologize, but it's that... it is that... I went to open the curtains of Mrs. Harris' suite as I always do at this hour. Only... well... she's always in the morning jog or having breakfast at the table, but today... well... — Carson and Bree look at each other worried and the young woman continues: — And I swear I didn't mean to, because I would never have imagined that she would be there...

— Come on, Thalia, what happened? — Carson asks in a firm voice and already imagines the answer. — What happened?

— I saw Mrs. Harris sleeping naked! I didn't mean to lift the sheet, I swear! — she despairs as if she had done something absurd. — She will fire me away, won't she?! Oh, please, Mrs. Bree, don't fire me! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!

Still exchanging worried looks with the man, Bree gently embraces the maid and murmures to Carson:

— I told you that this doctor would be a problem in Merida's life, didn't I?

* * *

Meanwhile, as soon as she finally reaches the suite, Arizona enters quietly, places the tray on the small table to the left of the huge door that closes with one foot. Her eyes look affectionately at Merida, still sleeping on her stomach and with part of her body off the sheet, and the long hair spread across the pillow.

— Look who's naked now... — Arizona murmurs as she walks to the bed silently and, crawling on the redhead's body, inhales her skin before biting her back. — Good morning, sleepyhead... Shall we wake up?!

With a slight moan, shivering from those caresses, Merida smiles as she turns on her back and opens her eyes to face Arizona on top of her. The Welsh strokes the American's naked legs while saying in a hoarse voice of sleep:

— Good morning...

Carefully poking the Welsh's arms, Arizona jokes:

— Guess who's naked this time?! — Merida looks curious and Arizona signals to her whole body. — Look at all this amazing body at my disposal, Miss Harris...

Rubbing her eyes and looking at herself, Merida is surprised to see that, for the first time, she slept naked. She sits startled, taking Arizona from her lap, and covers herself with the sheet exclaiming:

— By the gods! I can't believe I did that?! — she covers her face with one hand and starts laughing silly. — I think I stole your "naked" identity, don't I?!

Arizona nods and the two laugh together, making the pediatrician crawl until she sits on the redhead's lap again and gives her kisses on the mouth murmuring:

— You're the most beautiful naked "carrot" I've ever seen in my life, you know?! Ginger and naked! A charm sleeping "carrot"...

— Bah! Stop saying those things, crazy! — Merida jokes and strokes Arizona's legs. — Did you sleep well?

Arizona nods, rubs her nose against the Welsh's and arranges her hair behind her ears, answering:

— Yes, my naked lover, I slept very well. — she pats the bed and smiles. — I admit that I never slept on such a wonderful mattress in all my poor mortal life.

— Yes... I believe you... — Merida mumbles feeling good for the first time sleeping in her house after so many years. — Where have you been, huh? — she notices the American woman wearing your shirt from last night and laughs. — I bet you went to eat something! Right?!

Remembering breakfast, Arizona kisses the Welsh and jumps out of bed, stepping forward to the small table, where she picks up the tray and walks back to the redhead saying:

— Yes! And I did a little surprise for you, Miss Harris! — she deposits the object in the middle of the bed, in front of Merida, and sits on the other side. — Look!? What do you think?! Breakfast in bed, huh?! There's even  _ milkshake _ , which was prepared by me! — Arizona points to the glasses and gets upset. — Well, now it has melted, I think, but it's delicious. What matters is the intention... — she looks at Merida with a sweet smile. — I caused a little uproar in your kitchen, but everything is fine now… I hope!

The Welsh says nothing at once, as she has always despised food in her room, especially on her bed. However... observing the somewhat luscious glasses by the  _ milkshake _ almost overflowing and the rest of the things on the organized tray with a lot of affection, Merida returns her green eyes to the blue ones of the American and slowly opens a singing smile when she says:

— I bet this  _ milkshake _ is delicious...

— Aaaahhhh, I knew you would never deny breakfast in bed, especially one prepared by me, right?! — Arizona jokes while handing a glass to the redhead and kisses her sweetly on the lips. — I'm wonderful, let's agree!

Merida just nods while drinking the milkshake _ ,  _ startled by the extremely sweet taste and tries to remember the last time she drank it... especially for breakfast.

— Yes, Dr. Robbins... — Merida mumbles smiling and without stopping drinking. — It is delicious! You are officially hired as my official  _ milkshaker _ !

And again the women laugh and start to eat without caring about some dirt on the bed, until Arizona, kneeling, claps her hands exclaiming:

— Come on, Miss Harris! It's time for the truth!

With a curious look at the blonde and biting into another piece of  _ waffle  _ in her hands, Merida says:

— Really? What happened?

Arizona doesn't say anything right away, takes the food from the Welsh's hands, deposits it on the tray, and turns Merida facing down, lifting the sheet and caressing the end of her back questioning:

— What's the story of this tattoo right here?! — she presses the delicate drawing of a dragon silhouette. — The first time we were together it was dark and I didn't have the opportunity to see this body in daylight, so the tattoo escaped my attention... but it was impossible not to notice it earlier... — she turns Merida on her back and, without leaving her lap, plays with her lips. — Go on! Tell now the secret of the tattoo on the most serious woman I've ever met!

With a long sigh, Merida looks calmly into the blue eyes ahead as she replies:

—  _ Y Ddraig Goch!  _ — she exclaims in Welsh and, observing Arizona more confused, she caresses her cheeks when speaking in English: — The red dragon! It is the symbol of the flag of Wales... As I'm most proud of my Welsh blood, it's obvious that, at the age of 21, I made a point of hiding the symbol of my nation from my parents in a place that no one would be able to perceive. — Arizona smiles and Merida, nodding with laughter, exclaims: — You understand! Anyone who doesn't see me naked, right?!

At that moment, loving to know a little more about that somewhat rebellious side "with cause" of the Welsh and to noticing her more loose, Arizona turns Merida again and strokes the tattoo murmuring:

— Do your parents live there?

Shaking her head as she sits down again and grabs a  _ waffle _ , Merida replies before resuming eating:

— Not anymore! As soon as my  _ tad  _ retired and threw into my hands all the family business and the responsibility to manage everything, he and my  _ mam _ went to live in Germany.

— Huh!? Aren't they Welsh like you? — Arizona questions confusedly while drinking an exaggerated sip of the milkshake _. _

Merida signals the American to wait until she swallows what she eats and, wiping her mouth with a napkin, replies:

— My  _ tad  _ is, but my  _ mam  _ is German and it was she who decided that they were going to live in Berlin, as soon as I took over the family business. They are excellent parents and I'm crazy for them, but I admit that I get tired of doing...

Arizona immediately notices the redhead almost opening up even more for her, but something prevents her from continuing to speak. Then, stroking Merida's face, Arizona says:

— Being an only child is a burden sometimes, right? — the redhead nods and she continues to speak: — Buuuuut, changing the subject, your housekeeper is a little too dramatic, isn't she?

At that moment, Merida remembers Bree having blocked Arizona's phone number and the things she does in her absence. Then, when listening to that pediatrician's statement, the redhead asks worriedly:

— What did she do to you?

— Nothing! I mean... — Arizona replies trying not to sound like a complaint, but Merida needs to know about her housekeeper's rude attitudes. — It's just that she bothered me that I went to the kitchen dressed only in your shirt and didn't want to allow me to bring you breakfast in bed.

Sighing heavily, Merida runs a hand through her hair and, getting out of bed, walks to the  _ closet _ saying in a serious tone:

— I knew! I knew that Bree would do something like that to you the instant I brought you here!

Arizona raises her eyebrows when she sees the redhead looking a little angry like that, but she doesn't stop chewing the cake in her hands and, lifting her shoulders, comments:

— Look, I didn't say that to make you upset, much less to cause discomfort between you two.

As soon as she leaves the  _ closet _ in casual light clothes, Merida smiles as she approaches the bed and says in her usual polite tone:

— Don't worry about anything, Ary. I'm just starting to get my life back on track, but Bree is bothered by this. I must talk to her for two minutes, but I want you to feel comfortable. Did anyone else defile you in this house?

Arizona can't help smiling silly when she hears the Welsh woman calling her affectionately for the first time and nibbles on her lower lip, while looking at Merida with a certain... passion.

— What's it?! — the Welsh woman asks confused and caresses the American woman's face. — Did something happen?

Arizona, clapping her hands excitedly and kneeling on the bed, exclaims:

— Well! You call me Ary and still ask what happened?! It's the first time that you call me that.

With a curious face, Merida remains with her eyes fixed on the doctor for a few seconds until, winking at her, she says:

— I just didn't call you that before because I didn't want to lack respect, besides the fact that I love your name. — Merida kisses Arizona's mouth intensely and murmurs: — I admit that I am dying of curiosity to know the reason for having that name and I bet it has nothing to do with the American state.

— No... it hasn't... — Arizona responds slowly blinking and trying not to adore that woman's affection all to herself. — Please don't be mad with your employees.

Adjusting her T-shirt and walking to the door, Merida replies:

— Don't worry, Ary. It's just a conversation that I've been needing to have with people for days. Make yourself comfortable, enjoy the  _ jacuzzi _ and, if you do, expect me to be back soon!

As the Welsh woman leaves the room, Arizona is a little concerned that she has caused a possible discomfort in Merida's relationship with the housekeeper. However, she doesn't think it's fair to always be "attacked" in that way by Bree, who no longer even hides how much she can't stand her.

* * *

As soon as she goes down the stairs, Merida finds Carson checking the huge clock in the room ahead and asks him when she stops beside him:

— Good morning, Carson! Where's Bree?

Immediately, the man stops what he's doing and looks slightly at the Welsh before speaking affectionately:

— Good morning, Merida. — then, noticing the redhead's clearly irritated look, he asks worriedly: — Has something happened that I can be useful to?

Merida seems to study well whether she should talk to Carson about what she has been suspecting of Bree for days, but she knows that she needs to think carefully before accusing the housekeeper (who has always been very faithful to her).

— Well, I would like to say a few things to you and Bree, and then I hope you pass it on to the other employees. — Merida responds as she sees Bree walking up to her. — Ah, you! — she points to the housekeeper as soon as she stops by her side. — It is exactly with you that I would like to talk about... some little things.

Bree closes her eyes on the Welsh, but with the certainty that the Yankee had already complained about something and would be making Merida's head to act that way... aggressive.

Then, showing her enigmatic smile and getting the Welsh's hair better fixed, Bree asks:

— What is it, dear?

Swallowing hard, trying not to look rude to the woman who had helped her raise Alicia and who had always been her safe haven, Merida seems to falter in her words when she says:

— I am aware of the incident that happened in the kitchen between you and Arizona, Bree.

— Ah! — the housekeeper exclaims not surprised at all. — I see that Miss Robbins likes a story to tell.

Running her hands through her hair and sighing heavily, Merida stiffens her speech as she looks seriously at Bree:

— I would like to say this just once to you. — she looks intensely at the two in front of her and continues: — I hope, in the future, that Arizona will be treated very well in this house or any other property of mine. If she wants to prepare a breakfast dressed only in a loincloth, she must feel free to do so, was I clear? — Bree instantly opens her mouth to answer, but Merida hurries to continue speaking harshly: — I know that we have rules in this house and that everyone was surprised to see her wearing nothing but my shirt, but know that she doesn't do it out of spite or something. This is just a way for "normal" people to walk around their homes on a Sunday morning... I presume.

Coughing weakly, Carson straightens his uniform better and politely comments:

— Please, Merida, I beg your pardon if we have caused Miss Robbins any discomfort. Know that it was never our intention to make the girl uncomfortable.

Bree rolls her eyes and can no longer bear her indignation:

— I'm sorry, Merida, but I can't help making an observation. The rules are there to be followed and, in a property like this, for everything to work perfectly, we need each one to do their part.

— But I'm not a "part" of this house, Bree! — Merida exclaims losing patience and points to herself. — I own this place! And fuck the rules! Enough! That's why my employees are so scared! Look at the things you say, Bree! They are also human beings and make mistakes from time to time, just like me! Besides, I want to have my freedom to bring anyone here! Whoever it is, can you hear me?! And she will be treated as if she were The Queen!

— If your mother were here to hear this bullshit you're doing and talking about, Merida, I'm sure she would disapprove right away. — Bree murmurs shaking her head and crossing her arms, looking indignantly at the Welsh.

Squeezing her eyes with the fingers of her left hand, Merida snorts impatiently and Carson, looking from one to the other, says quietly:

— You are the owner of this house and you can do whatever you want. I see that Miss Robbins did something today that I haven't seen you doing for years... Merida. — at this moment, the redhead looks tiredly at the man, who continues to speak. — Resting... sleeping... eating an entire meal that is not washed down with whiskey. Long before you were married, this house lived happily and with parties almost every moment. But after... you know... I saw you getting more and more closed, Merida, and moving away from a healthy life. Today... for the first time in years... you are living again and with a happier face.

Smiling lightly and thinking about Arizona and everything she does, Merida mentally agrees with what Carson has just pointed out and, before saying anything, Bree fires:

— I don't think so! — the two look shocked. — You have a daughter and she needs you a lot, since the other mother doesn't even remember that the girl exists. This Yankee is destroying order in our lives, taking you away from your obligations and...

— I'll be forced to stop you right there, Bree! — Merida exclaims harshly and looks seriously at the woman. — I will speak for the last time and I hope you will pass this message on to other employees: Arizona will be treated in this house or elsewhere with great respect. Nobody should call her Yankee or any other nomenclature that is disrespectful, was I clear enough?! And never talk about Vanessa or how I raise my daughter again, Bree! I hope this is the first and last time that we have this conversation. — she nods to both of them and walks back to the stairs. — And, Carson, please ask to set up a bikini and swimsuit for Arizona and take them to the heated pool, near the east garden. Thank you!

* * *

Later...

Sitting in an armchair in the heated pool area, Merida watches Arizona swimming like a happy child with her favorite toy and feels even more enchanted by the American woman's unusual and surprising way of being.

— Arizona... — Merida says while taking a sip of whiskey that an employee serves her and points to the blonde. — Do you want to drink something?

Coming out of the bottom of the pool and showing up to throw her hair back, Arizona replies:

— Yes! — she swims to the edge of the pool and supports her arms there, looking at Merida gently. — Rosé wine, please!

The redhead just nods at the employee, who leaves after giving a slight bow, and looks back at the doctor.

— I would like to ask you a question... — Merida says thoughtfully and notices a strange look from the American to herself. — What happened?

With a long sigh and unable to stop her tongue, Arizona says:

— Don't you think you should give your employees a break? Or that there's too many of them, Merida?

For a few moments, Merida says nothing and seems to think a lot about what she just heard, keeping her green eyes in blue. Then, with a long sigh, the redhead responds:

— Each person working here is someone who had appeared asking for help. I don't like to fire, especially if they are people who need a job to support their families... Especially if they have dear sick relatives... — she runs a hand through her hair and smiles weakly at the doctor. — As you can see, employees are divided into shifts so that they don't exceed the hours and days stipulated in the labor law, in addition to enjoying it here and being very well respected. I have the same behavior in my other properties and companies. I'm not as petty as I seem...

Arizona doesn't know what to say after those honest words, perceiving her as more human than she had imagined and, remembering the orphanage she visited with Alexandra, she's absolutely certain that Merida would help her with her plans for the money donated to her department.

— You're right! — Arizona responds lightly and, leaving the pool, walks to sit in a chair in front of Merida. — Before you tell me what you wanted, I would like to comment with you what I intend with the donated money.

The green eyes look curiously at blue ones and, drinking a sip of whiskey, Merida crosses her legs when she asks:

— What donated money?

— Well! — Arizona exclaims the instant the waiter deposits an open bottle of rosé wine and a glass in front of her. — Thanks. — she quickly helps herself and returns her eyes to the redhead. — The money you donated to my department, you know? For Peds?

— Aaahhh, I know! — Merida exclaims nodding and smiles. — What about it? Haven't you used it yet? — Arizona denies it and the redhead laughs. — I imagine how happy your boss must be with this, huh?!

Both laugh silly and the pediatrician, drinking a sip of wine, explains:

— So, I finally managed to think about what to do with all that amount and I would like your opinion for that, since you take care of investments and must know many other companies who would love to help with my plan.

Showing a curious face and raising her eyebrows, Merida jokes:

— Um... a plan?! It looks like a secret mission, Miss 007!

— Ah! You silly! — Arizona exclaims by giving the Welsh a light pat on the legs. — I'm serious! But first of all, I would need you to go with me to a place and then we would talk about my idea. What do you think?

Merida tries to understand where Arizona is going with this sudden conversation about business and money, but she doesn't seem to understand what the pediatrician is planning.

— Well... do you want to go now?! — Merida asks thoughtfully.

— No, not now! — Arizona responds by shaking her head and pouring herself more wine. — I need to check with Alex the day that the bazaar will take place in that and then I'll warn you, alright? I really want you to go, it would mean a lot to me... Merida.

A slight smile appears on the Welsh woman's lips, making Arizona feel her heart foolishly calm down with that woman who awakens so many good feelings.

— Sure, Ary. I'll gladly go with you anywhere.

In that moment, listening again her nickname said that way by the redhead, Arizona feels embarrassed and, pinning your wet hair in a bun, comments:

— I think I'll never get used to you calling me Ary... I just hope that, in front of people, you continue to call me that...

Merida lets out a cute laugh and, nodding again, says:

— Of course I will call you that anywhere... Ary! — she winks at the pediatrician and takes another sip of whiskey. — Let me ask the question I've been trying to ask for hours!?

Returning to the pool and diving deeply, Arizona shakes her hair back to the surface and smiles when she says:

— Go on... Mery! I'm all ears!

With her eyes fixed on the sweet woman and loving being called that way, Merida crosses her legs to the other side saying:

— I will have to go to Liverpool this Thursday for an exclusive event and stay until Sunday. — she notices Arizona getting discouraged a little and adds: — It's an event for people like me... you know...

— People with a lot of money, I see. — Arizona says thoughtfully and realizes that again the Welsh would be gone for days. — Okay...

Approaching the pool and sitting on the edge, Merida caresses the American woman's face as she says:

— Then, there will be horse racing, dinner parties and lunches, among other things. I would like to know if you would like to go with me... to accompany me.

Arizona doesn't seem to understand immediately and changes her face several times until she realizes that Merida is inviting her to travel together.

— Whatt?! Do you want to take me on your trip and introduce me to your millionaire friends?! Horses race? Parties? — Arizona asks shaking her head. — I don't know…

— Well, that's right, Arizona. I would like to take you with me so that we would have the opportunity to get to know each other better in a neutral location, other than your home or mine. What do you say? Besides, my best friends will be there and I would love to introduce them to you! It will be just four days in a wonderful place, with lots of drinks, food and my company.

Merida says with a charming smile on her lips, leaving Arizona extremely divided. And now?! What should she say? How would she act in a place of that social level?! And what conversation would she have with people?! What if those four days made Merida see that Arizona is nothing like what she might think? What if her clothes fell off your body during a party?!...


	15. Uncertainties

— What?! You haven't decided what we're going to do with the money yet, Robbins?! I can't believe it!

Harriet questions in a nonconformist tone as she paces the room on the 4th floor, while Arizona finishes dressing to start her day at the hospital.

— Well, I already decided, but I need some investors to support what I have in mind, that's all — Arizona responds, rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, still tucked in the small bathroom at the back. — I have the proposal made on my computer and we just need at least one more investor to support what I want to do. — she leaves putting on the surgical uniform shirt anyway and looks at Harriet with concern. — I promise that next Monday I'll have this project ready and presenting it to the board.

Harriet doesn't say anything right away, she keeps pacing until, stopping with her arms crossed, she looks seriously at the American as if she really tries to believe it.

— I won't regret your delay, will I?! — Harriet asks with some fear in her voice.

Opening her slight smile from the corner of her lips, Arizona shakes her head and replies:

— No! You won't regret it, you can trust me!

Sighing heavily, Harriet says:

— Okay! — she raises her arms. — Okay, Robbins! I will trust you and your  _ deadline _ will be next Monday, understood?!

— Yes! Yes! — Arizona exclaims cheerfully and claps her hands excitedly.

Then, moving forward to the door of the room, Harriet almost opens it, when the American says quickly:

— Ah! I'd like to say something else to you! — she approaches the director and looks with some fear. — I'll need a few days off, starting this Thursday through Sunday. Can be? — the woman opens her mouth to answer, but Arizona adds thoughtfully. — Well, technically, Friday I don't work here, so I'll only need to be away from the hospital for three days, except...

— Robbins! Focus! — Harriet exclaims clapping her hands and, as soon as the pediatrician looks at her, continues to speak: — You need to give me the right days that you should be absent and pass the serious cases to your substitute. Only that!

— Well, I thought I'd talk to Dr. Thrin about... — Arizona starts to speak, but Harriet cuts her off.

— No! She will not be your replacement! You should pass the cases on to Dr. Rivers, of course. — she opens her arms and smiles. — After all, before you were hired, he would be our second choice for the position of head of Pediatrics.

Opening her eyes wide and not accepting that the despicable man who always insults her in a veiled way takes care of her department for four days, Arizona exclaims:

— Why, no! Not him! — she points to the door and frowns. — I'm the head of the department and therefore I'll choose who should take my place.

Harriet denies with a finger and looks hard at the blonde:

— Robbins, you have until Wednesday to pass the urgent cases to Rivers and enjoy your four days away from the hospital. — she walks out of the room and exclaims: — Ah, but don't forget that, next Monday, you have an important presentation to make to the board.

The moment she finds herself alone, Arizona feels a little doubt whether she should really travel with Merida or not, especially after hearing that the doctor who detests her most in that place would take care of her department.

Letting out a long breath and throwing herself against one of the small sofas next to her, Arizona runs her hands through her hair and murmurs:

— And now?! What if, when I get back, he's the new head of pediatrics? What if the trip is anything but pleasant? — she slaps her hands on the sofa and gets up. — How many "what ifs"!!! Jeez! There is only one person who would be able to help me with all this...

* * *

Trying to straighten her red hair that looks rebellious that morning, Merida gets out of the elevator trying not to smile so much when she remembers the weekend she had with Arizona.

The moment she passes by her secretaries, she says with her usual smile:

— Good morning, ladies! — she stops and looks at Marcélle. — Please call the team in New York and tell them that Thursday's meeting should take place on Wednesday night, as I won't be able to on the appointed day. — after kissing the young woman's hand, she takes her eyes to Santana, who already looks at her smiling. — And you, please, call Mr. Schneider and ask him to come here as soon as he can.

Standing, Santana takes the overcoat from Merida's hand and, before opening the door to the redhead's office, says:

— Yes, Mrs. Harris. But... first... know that you have a very special visit waiting for you...

Merida seems to freeze, she feels her heart beat faster and, swallowing, she murmurs:

— It can't be... special visit?! — her thoughts fly to Vanessa and something inside her seems to be shake her. — Who is it, Santana?

The girl says nothing and just opens the door, motioning for the Welsh to enter. Then, with a heavy sigh and ready for whoever it was, Merida enters her office and her eyes seem to smile.

* * *

As soon as Alexandra and Arizona sit at one of the tables in the restaurant next to the hospital, the waiter hands them the  _ menu _ and the pediatrician goes on to say:

— A strawberry juice with milk, please.

Alexandra, until then looking at the object in her hands, makes a face at her friend and laughs:

— Juice?! Now, why don't we order a glass of champagne?! Or a rosé wine?!

— Oh, Alex! You're on vacation, but I'm not! — Arizona exclaims with a heavy sigh and throws herself against the chair.

The woman just laughs and looks at the waiter:

— The juice for her and, for me, this wine, please! — she points to something on the wine list and hands it to the boy. — Thanks! — so, as soon as he leaves, Alexandra looks smiling at her friend. — Come on! Tell me where you two were yesterday!? I went to your house, but it looks like you were abducted?!

Pushing her body forward again and resting her elbows on the table, Arizona looks amusedly at the prosecutor:

— Oh, Alex, you won't believe where I was?! At Merida's house!

— What?! — Alexandra asks in shock and throws the napkin at the woman. — You liar! Stop making up and tell the truth right away!

— But this is the truth, you crazy! — Arizona exclaims laughing and throwing the object back at her friend. — After the opera, we went to get something to eat and then she just took me to her mansion. Well... I mean... to "the little village" where she lives, because the property is huge!!! I bet the employees live there!

Softening her body and leaning fully against the chair, Alexandra says:

— I'm beige! Did you go to Merida's house?! Did she take you there?! Just like that?! Out of the blue?!

Arizona nods and laughs:

— Yes! And it was funny, Alex! You have no idea of the life she leads in that mansion! It has a housekeeper, forty thousand employees and even a butler who was horrified to see me wearing Merida's shirt in the kitchen.

— What?!?! — Alexandra exclaims loudly and tries not to laugh, not caring for people who look scared at her. — Did you even wear her shirt?! Come on! Did you wake up and she was still sleeping?! How did you achieve this feat?!

Chewing on a piece of bread that was in the small basket in the middle of the table, Arizona shrugs and, after swallowing the food, explains:

— Oh, it was a huge mess that I caused in that mansion, but it was worth it! That housekeeper Bree must have had a heart attack as soon as I left, Alex, because she almost threw me out of the house when she saw me wearing nothing but Merida's clothes and my legs sticking out! Just imagine! She and that butler kept saying that I was practically naked and that I should follow rules and blah blah blah!

Alexandra doesn't say anything right away, she seems to be in shock and, while the waiter serves them with the drinks, she remains with her frightened look at the pediatrician. Then, when they are alone again, Alexandra takes an exaggerated sip of the wine before saying:

— Arizona Robbins! Your breaker of European traditions! — both laugh and she continues: — Oh my God! You must have done such a mess in that house, friend... I'd give anything to see it!

Arizona takes a sip of her juice as she nods.

— Ah, I believe I started some rebellion between Merida and Bree, because that Welshwoman decided to have a serious conversation with the housekeeper and I don't know what happened. I just know that after that, Bree didn't even look me in the face. The butler is nice and a little too conventional, but he was very helpful to me. — she shakes her hands. — Anyway, the weekend was delicious, I must admit! The best part was spending a whole day with Merida and getting to know a more peaceful and human side of her, you know? She knows how to smile... to talk about silly things... she even has a tattoo almost close to her butt!

Opening her mouth in amazement, Alexandra exclaims:

— Liar!!!! She doesn't have one!!! Does she?! — Arizona just nods and the prosecutor continues: — Impossible! I didn't see this tattoo when...

— Okay! OK! — Arizona says when she shakes her head. — Don't remind me that you already went out with her, please! I still haven't gotten used to the fact that my best friend has already gone out with my girlfriend.

At that moment, almost spitting the wine, Alexandra covers her mouth with her napkin while exclaiming:

— How is it?!?! Girlfriend?! Since when are you dating, Arizona?! What do you mean, you start dating and don't tell me?! Come on! Tattoo, dating... What else am I not aware of, you naughty thing?!

Realizing that she spoke without really thinking, since she doesn't even know if what she is starting to have with Merida is serious or not, Arizona feels foolish to have called the Welsh "girlfriend" and tries to fix it.

— Ah, well, you get it! I just wanted to say that I'm not used to the fact that you have already "slept" with the woman I'm going out with... do you understand now?!

Without stopping with laughter, Alexandra comments:

— Ary... Ary... you're clearly in love with her!

With an impatient exclamation and not wanting to talk about it, Arizona says:

— Bah! Stop talking nonsense! — she runs her hands through her hair and sighs. — Of course I'm not in love with her, Alex. Don't be ridiculous! Just as she is not in love with me and doesn't even think about me when we are not together...

— Ary... — Alexandra says slowly and caresses the hand of her friend. — We don't need to talk about it... But tell me what happened, because you scheduled this lunch for some purpose, didn't you?

For a few seconds, Arizona fears that her friend's words are true and that, perhaps, she's falling in love more than she intends for Merida. She has been struggling every day with that anxiety she feels when thinking about the Welsh and, after the weekend with her, Arizona knows that she would love to repeat those 24 hours anywhere... as long as she was with Merida.

Then, remembering the trip and Rivers taking care of her department for four days, Arizona exclaims:

— Aaahhh!!! Well, I'll need to travel for about four days this week and Harriet has informed me that Rivers, that unbearable doctor, must stay in my place, looking after my department. Can you believe it, Alex!?

— Well... and he isn't always the most suitable in your absence? — Alexandra seriously questions and fills her glass more. — By the way, where will you go for four days?

— Well... Merida invited me to travel with her to Liverpool for a meeting with some friends, I didn't quite understand. — Arizona explains thoughtfully and really feels confused about what the trip would be. — I just know it's a place with horses, outdoors, dinners with millionaires, I don't know! We'll go on Thursday and we'll return on Sunday night, I hope!

And again, Alexandra widens her eyes and smiles:

— Arizona!!! Are you going to travel with your pseudo-girlfriend and don't tell me anything?!?! You bastard!!! Tell me now!!! Come on! We are going after the clothes for your trip today after your work! Creature!

* * *

In an elegant and extremely selective restaurant, a table is somewhat lively.

— What a delight surprise you made me! — she kisses the top of the child's head in her arms. — My beautiful little bee, tell me how the trip went!!! — Merida exclaims as she squeezes her daughter sitting next to her and kisses her on the cheek for a long time. — How I missed you, you know?!

Alicia chuckles sweetly while looking happily at her mother.

— Ah,  _ mam _ , I missed you this much, look! — she opens her arms and receives more kisses. — Isn't it,  _ omama _ ?

— Yea! Of course,  _ mein Schatz _ !

A woman, with short blond hair and blue eyes, responds with a weak smile and caresses the child's hand. Martha Duncan-Harris is that kind of determined, intelligent and very correct person, extremely passionate about her family as well as her career.

— I ordered an excellent wine for us and a very tasty juice for our little girl! — the red-haired man with a well-trimmed beard, sitting next to Martha, exclaims with his friendly smile and lays his green eyes on Merida. — You should have gone with us, my daughter. Alicia loved seeing that whole ocean. I made several videos of it, I'll show you later.

Bernard Harris is a tall, muscular and very, very friendly man, having handed over all the family business to his daughter to take care of and followed his wife in her career, returning to Germany with her.

— Ah,  _ tad _ , I would love to go, but we are in an important agreement and with some serious sales in the stables in Wales. — Merida replies looking affectionately at her parents, but holding her daughter in her arms. — It's hard to get used to being without this little girl! Since this little bee was born, we never got apart... But I see that she flapped wings and flew, huh?!

Laughing out loud and nodding, Alicia replies:

— Yes,  _ mam _ ! I loved it! And  _ opapa _ promised to take me again!

Everyone laughs and, after the waiter serves them, Martha, looking worriedly at her daughter, asks:

— Merida, why haven't you fired that Lopez from the company, huh?! I've been asking Gomes this for a while and nothing so far!?

Merida says nothing immediately, takes a sip of her whiskey and sighs.

— I knew it had your finger in this story,  _ mam _ ! Why do this to the girl, huh?! She is an excellent employee, very efficient and I trust her with my life!

— Ah, Merida! I know "what" you trust her! — Martha exclaims as she places a napkin on her legs and looks seriously at her daughter. — I still don't know how that  _ girl _ managed to go from receptionist to the president's secretary in a few years of work in the company.

Merida shrugs her shoulders as she takes another sip and says slowly:

— I'm the president and I decide what I'll do with my employees,  _ mam _ . I'm sorry, but we're not here to discuss my secretaries, are we?

Bernard, until then playing with Alicia in front of him, looks worriedly at the redhead:

— Mery, you are doing an excellent job, but your mother is right. Miss Lopez is not to be trusted and you don't need two secretaries, don't you agree?

Also placing the napkin on her lap, Merida strokes her daughter's hair and takes her eyes to her father:

— I keep saying that we don't need to talk about my secretaries and period! Let's change the subject?!

Martha, exchanging a quick look with her husband, returns her attention to Merida saying:

— Very well... Who was the woman you went to the opera with over the weekend?

Almost choking on the whiskey, Merida's eyes widen as she wipes her mouth as she replies:

— Well! The news "swims" fast, huh?! — she and Bernard laugh silly. — She's a very important woman for me and I intend to continue to know her without anyone's interference! OK?!

— Merida! Why are you aloof, my daughter?! — Bernard seriously questions and puts an arm behind Martha's chair. — Your mom and I are just worried about you. After all, you remember the last woman you fell in love with, don't you? It is even normal for us to be concerned and zealous for you.

Quickly looking at her daughter playing with something on the  _ iPad  _ and returning her gaze to her parents, Merida tries not to think about Vanessa.

— I don't need to be watched all the time just because I have suffered a love disappointment in my whole life,  _ tad _ ! I would never throw away family business on behalf of any woman! Besides... I don't regret getting involved with... you know... otherwise, I wouldn't have my daughter.

— Merida, you need to be careful. — Martha warns while being served with the wine in her glass by her husband. — I already said that you need to get involved with women who work, who have a career and who are independent, my daughter. Please, have fun with as many as you want, but don't fall in love with any other person...

Thinking quickly about Arizona, Merida smiles when she feels at peace and tries not to tell herself how much she likes the pediatrician... believing she is falling in love with her.

—  _ Mam _ — Merida says smiling weakly. — Stay calm, I changed... Trust me. I'm not that immature, silly little girl anymore. And I will need you to stay with my little bee for a few days, as I will have to travel and it won't be a place where I can take a child.

Bernard, wiping his mouth, looks at his daughter with a smile and asks:

— You're going to Liverpool, aren't you? — the redhead says with her head and the man continues: — I imagined! Please don't forget to close that contract that we have been trying for years with Lorbe! That old American has a foot in negotiating with our stables just because we are Europeans!

Laughing, Merida winks at the bearded man as she replies:

— Stay calm,  _ tad _ ! I will try again... but I don't worry about horses, as I am going more to take care of our business in general and conclude the purchase of another company that is almost bankrupt and i'lll save it. Soon, we will have an empire of large companies belonging to our group!

* * *

A few days later...

As the employee opens the doors of the immense suite in which they will be staying for the next few days, Arizona's eyes widen and she slowly walks inside while placing her hands over her mouth:

— My God!!! — she looks at everything without being able to believe that. — Merida, this is... it's... it's amazing!!! Look at the size of this!?!?!

Letting out a weak chuckle as she steps into the room, Merida watches two more employees enter with their luggage and, as soon as they place it next to the bed (in the small room inside the suite), gives them an excellent tip.

— Thanks! — she exclaims as she blinks at them and, as soon as she hears the doors close, she puts her hands in her overcoat pockets, watching Arizona looking at everything. — I think you liked it, don't you? Or do you prefer another one?

Leaving one of the rooms, Arizona displays her wide blue eyes and stands in front of the Welsh saying:

— Another ?! Merida, this is practically a huge house inside a hotel! Look at all this! — she points to the place as a whole. — We'll only be here four days, we don't need that much.

Caressing the blonde's chin lightly, Merida removes her overcoat, throwing it on one of the elegant sofas and steps forward to the bar in the background, helping herself a whiskey:

— Now! Don't think about it, Ary! — she drinks an exaggerated sip of the drink and looks affectionately at the blonde stroking the piano in the distance. — Do you want to drink something? White wine, maybe?

Pressing a few random keys on the piano and looking slightly at the Welsh ahead, Arizona tries not to like her that much and is absolutely certain that she would never say how much she is in love, since Merida might think it's just an interest in her money and the things she offers.

Falling in love wasn't in her plans when she agreed to move to another continent to lead Pediatrics alone at one of England's important hospitals, but Arizona knows that the heart (not exactly it) doesn't obey anyone and lives in constant fight with the brain, who wants something completely different.

Her eyes stare intently at the Welsh speaking, but her ears have no intention of listening, as her thoughts are focused on what her heart seems to want to tell and her brain to alert. A silly smile forms on Arizona's lips as she thinks of the days that Merida would have entirely just for herself and the opportunity to see if she was feeling the same ... she could be sure that the Welsh would be in love with her as much as she does... or not!

— Ary?!

Merida's voice sounds close, awakening the American from her small reverie, and the two women look at each other in silence for a few measly seconds, where Arizona has a damn fear of not being reciprocated or that would take her away from her goal in be one of the best pediatricians in the world.

— Hey!

Merida calls her again and Arizona shakes her head, chasing away such thoughts and doubts.

— Hi!? — the American exclaims, smiling slightly, but unable to take off the fear from her eyes. — What?

— Your wine! — Merida says handing a cup to Arizona and, after the American picks it up, sweetly kisses her lips. — Are you alright?

Arizona takes an exaggerated sip of her drink and nods, saying:

— Yes! I'm fine! It's just... I... well... — she looks around like someone looking for some excuse. — Well, I was thinking about what we would do today! I mean — she points the cup at Merida and takes a few steps back. — Shall we have dinner with your friends? Or is it just us?!

Merida feels Arizona a little aloof, but she thinks it best not to comment on anything. She smiles, walks over to one of the sofas and, sitting there, sighs when she answers:

— The official dinner will be tomorrow, but today we'll have a cocktail, something like that. I thought about taking a shower and then going down to the salon. — she stands up suddenly and moves to one of the phones. — I'll ask to iron my clothes. Do you want too?

— What?! What I want?! — Arizona questions confused and still fighting with her heart for always freaking out when she feels the beautiful Welsh looking at her.

— Well, do you want me to ask to iron your clothes too? — Merida asks laughing. — Anyway, I will ask for you and me! In the meantime... What do you think about taking a delicious bath?

Letting out a silly sigh, but finally smiling, Arizona approaches the Welsh saying slowly:

— Um... I think it's an excellent idea... — she starts to undress while walking away from Merida. — It's time for my clothes to just... fall...

— Aaahhhh!!! — Merida laughs dropping the phone and walking behind the blonde. — By the gods, I was waiting for this moment!

* * *

With a quiet instrumental music in the background, an open bottle of red wine and two glasses resting on the edge of the huge bathtub, the women are lying down and relaxed. Arizona is leaning with her legs spread and curled up against the body of Merida, who is lying against her with her eyes closed and breathing calmly.

The American tries to control her feeling that seems to grow with each second that passes near Merida, but she knows that there are some things that need to be clarified so that she can really give herself totally to her.

As someone who is difficult to fall in love with, Arizona knows that, once in love, she will devote herself entirely to the person and fears suffering a disappointment with Merida if she is still in love with her ex-wife.

Then, realizing her breathing synchronized with the Welsh, Arizona continues to caress Merida's arms as she murmurs:

— If I ask you something, I want you to tell me if it will make you uncomfortable to talk... Okay?

She sees the redhead agree with her head and snuggle closer to her body, then continues to speak:

— What really happened to Alicia's mother? The other one?

Merida doesn't seem to mind that question and, caressing the blonde's legs wrapped around her body more, she replies:

— She left, that's all. She went away and never came back...

Kissing the top of the redhead's head, Arizona lays her more against yourself and asks curiously:

— Just left? Out of the blue?

At that moment, the Welsh sighs deeply and finally opens her green eyes, but snuggles closer to Arizona's body before saying:

— Ary... I was never this polite and serene person you know. — she looks up at the blonde and laughs sadly. — I am the biggest culprit for Vanessa abandoning our marriage and our daughter.

Embracing Merida more and refusing to believe it, Arizona murmurs as she touches her right ear:

— Ah! Don't talk nonsense, Mery! You are the sweetest, most polite and caring person I've ever met! It's even impossible for someone to be like that, but you are!

And again Merida sighs and, loving those caresses, replies:

— Yeah... but I wasn't always like that, Ary. I'm not a "Mary Sue"! I had to learn in pain to be this way and to value people. So, I repeat, Vanessa is not to blame for leaving our family. I used to be a horrible person, Ary.

Starting to feel worried about that, but without releasing Merida from her arms and legs, Arizona asks in a serious tone:

— Merida... what did you do?!


	16. A little bit of you...

After a long sigh and not leaving Arizona's arms, Merida says:

— First of all, I would just like to know what version of the story did you hear?

— Whatt?! — Arizona questions showing a confused face, while remaining caressing the Welsh's arms.

Detaching herself from the American and turning to face her, Merida smiles slightly, while serenely looking into her blue eyes.

— What version of the story have you heard about my wife?

Finally understanding what the Welsh means, Arizona remembers what Alexandra had told and, coughing weakly, replies:

— Well, I was told that your wife ran away with a man as soon as Alicia was born.

For a few seconds, a silence falls over them and no words are uttered, until Merida, slowly nodding, murmurs in a weak smile:

— I imagined... it's the most common story... — she runs a hand through hair and nudges the water with a finger, clearly lost in memories. — This one is the one that people talk the most, but there is even a version in which I killed her, believe me?

Wide-eyed, Arizona exclaims:

— I don't believe it?! Who would say such a thing?!

Merida just shrugs and, sighing for a long time, continues:

— Yeah, I don't know who would, but they do... — then, finally facing Arizona again, the Welsh woman continues: — Anyway, answering your question about what I did , Ary, you need to know a few things to understand.

Somewhat confused and still not understanding what that affectionate woman could have done so serious that someone would abandon her own daughter, Arizona says with her head and Merida says:

— Well. I'm an only child, as you well know, and with that expectations have always been high. My parents are wonderful and very hardworking people, especially my mother, who is a physical engineer in the Navy in Germany — she notices Arizona raise her eyebrows and smiles weakly. — Yes... my mother is what we call "genius", being the head of her sector.

Merida stops talking for a measly second until, wetting her arms, she continues:

— Well, my father built the empire you already know... well, more or less. I have always been a carefree person with life and always sleeping everywhere, just as I was more excited about my cars than work. Since I was 16 my father put me in the company to stay with him and work like any other employee, starting after my classes at school and on the weekends studying graphics and so on.

Leaning her body against the bathtub and sinking a little, Arizona comments:

— Well, you started working in the family business, this is very common. Especially when you're an only child.

Merida nods and seems to think about the words when she says:

— Yes, you're absolutely right. But of course, I, as a swagger, always managed to escape or pretend to be sick and then go out at night hidden from my parents. When I started Law school, I thought I was living what I needed: parties, drinks, a new car every six months and going out with several women.

— I even imagine your profile at a university, Miss Harris! — Arizona exclaims playfully and pats the redhead's left arm. — Come on! Where does your wife go in this whole story?

— So, I always, Ary, was that kind of person... I only thought about parties, cars, women and spending money. When I graduated, before I thought about moving to Canada or Spain, which was my dream, my father forced me to go to another college, to study Administration. — Merida starts talking again, but with her eyes fixed on the water. — And I did, just as I continued to take care of the family business with him and later my master's degree. One fine day, when I was at one of these parties with fashion girls and top models, I met Vanessa...

At that moment, Merida stops talking and attentively looks at the water in the bathtub as if she admires something. Arizona feels a certain fear in that silence and that the Welsh woman demonstrates that she still feels something for Vanessa.

— Well, Vanessa was one of the models and I fell in love instantly. — Merida finally says something and looks slightly at Arizona. - She talked to me the whole party, monopolized me and I loved it. I fell madly in love with that Spaniard and it was an overwhelming thing. We were together for a long time, we got married and she always made it clear how much she wanted children.

Remembering again what Alexandra had told her, Arizona asks:

— Is it true that you never wanted to have children? Did you just do this for Vanessa?

Squinting at the pediatrician as if studying what she has just said, Merida seems to be in doubt whether to answer or not, until she sighs:

— Yes, it is true. I always thought that children would be too drooling and crying creatures to get in my cars. I was a very snobbish and asshole person! I assume that!

— That's okay... — Arizona murmurs raising an eyebrow and has her legs squeezed by the redhead's hands, making her laugh. — Aaahhh, you crazy, stop it! I'm just agreeing that you were an asshole!

Kissing the blonde's knees, Merida says again:

— I was, but the problem was that Vanessa wanted to get pregnant anyway and I didn't. We had homeric fights about it. Until one day, arriving at the company, I met an employee who... well... that caught my attention and I was a tremendous scoundrel, of course.

Softening her body and failing to visualize that sweet and polite Welshwoman cheating on someone, even more so a wife, Arizona murmurs:

— You cheated on your wife with that employee...

Merida says vehemently with her head and throws herself against the bathtub, releasing her arms out to the sides:

— Yes! I spent almost all night with her and, when I came home feeling a little guilty, I told Vanessa that I would accept having a child and that the next day we would look for the best doctors for that.

— Merida! You agreed to have a child through guilt!!! — Arizona exclaims disagreed. — It's okay to be irrational in college, but... at a marriage?! Oh, Merida!

— I know! I know! — Merida says raising her hands. — Let me finish, please! — Arizona says with her head and the redhead continues: — Vanessa wanted to have at least two children. One like me and one like her. So, we did the treatment, collected my and hers eggs and she got pregnant. We tried a few times until, on the third, it worked. During her pregnancy, I was really at her side until... in the last month... almost at the birth of Alicia... I went out to drink again with the same employee and... well...

— You cheated again... — Arizona completes with a serious voice and fearing who could be that employee. — Right... so what?

Merida doesn't respond right away, runs her hands over her face indicating how painful it is to talk about it, but Arizona needs to know until the end who the Welsh really is and if there is still hope of her coming back with her wife, in case she resurfaces in her life. .

— Well, Ary, when her water broke, Vanessa was at home alone, only with the employees. She called me and called, but I was with another woman. Bree accompanied her to the hospital, because my parents were traveling. — Merida starts to speak with a certain weight in her voice. — When I came home, Carson told me what had happened and I went to the hospital, feeling like a complete idiot. When I got there, Vanessa didn't want to see me and forbade me to enter the room... and my Alicia... she... well...

At that moment, the redhead seems to cry weakly and Arizona takes her hand, caresses gently and murmurs:

— She was in an incubator, isn't she? Since she was born with the condition...

— Yes! I couldn't even see my daughter when she was born, so I stayed there. — Merida says with a long sigh. — I slept on a bench in the waiting area and, when it was dawn, I ran to see Vanessa and try to talk to her, but all I found was a note from her saying that she would not accept raising a sick child alone and being married to someone like me. I don't know who helped her out of the hospital in the middle of the night, but it must have been an employee.

Arizona doesn't say anything right away, evaluates the woman in front of her and tries to understand how infidelity can be more than enough reason for a mother to abandon a child.

— Right... what else? — Arizona asks in a dry tone.

Running a hand through her hair, Merida replies:

— My parents arrived and my father told me that he was passing on all the family business to me, that he would be moving to Germany and was accompanying my mother in her career, helping her in whatever was needed. He just threw everything we have at me, while Vanessa left and my daughter was in a critical situation.

She looks serenely at the American and smiles weakly.

— I'm not complaining about anything, especially because, going through all this with money, it is easier, I know. But all my irresponsibility and stupidity about wanting cars and women almost made me lose my daughter. Either I changed my life or I would lose my daughter, Arizona. Alicia is everything to me, because besides being a little piece of me, she represents all my inner change. When I left the hospital with my daughter in my arms, I decided that nothing would be more important than her. I took over all the family business, I became a new person and, since then, I have tried to redeem myself for all the nonsense I have ever done in my life. From humiliation to certain employees who resigned for that, when I was a teenager, to cheating. I deserved what Vanessa did, Arizona, which is why I don't blame her for leaving me.

As soon as the Welshwoman stops talking, Arizona stands still and doesn't know exactly what to say. What could be said after that story?! However, something bothers her internally and her mouth insists on questioning:

— Merida... you have cheated was an attitude of a stupid person, so I understand that your wife abandoned you. Just as I bet you should be one of those typical rich people who are snobbish, disgusting and soooo unbearable! But... now... abandon a daughter?! I know of cases of mothers who abandoned because they wanted a better life for their children, because they didn't have the conditions and, therefore, they knew that the best thing for children is to be without her... but... Vanessa could have abandoned you, but not Alicia. She would get a good pension and would not need to be by your side... I'm sorry to say that, but she quitting because she didn't want to take care of her sick daughter is unacceptable! That was not the attitude of someone who is right, Merida. You have so much guilt at the end of the relationship, but she is no saint either.

Merida seems to think about the pediatrician's words while her eyes convey an uncertainty.

— Yeah... but it was me, Arizona. I cheated, I was immature and stupid. It was clear to her how much I would not help her... I don't know... I mean, when I finally carried Alicia and felt that fragile little body in my hands... — Merida smiles weakly and looks at the water. — By the gods, how good it felt! I realized at that time how much I was losing by not wanting a daughter... My little bee became everything I needed most and I had to be a better person, acknowledge my mistakes and repair them. And that is exactly what I did and have done. I am not proud of who I was, but I'm not ashamed to assume, since I am improving day by day. 

After hearing all that, Arizona feels that she is finally discovering who Merida was and who she had become, causing her some doubt about some things.

— Merida... — Arizona murmurs as she approaches her slowly and, lying on her back to Merida, fits her body. — Nobody is perfect and we are all, day after day, learning to be better. The point of all this is that you have recognized and changed... and no one will deny how wonderful you are as a mother.

Pressing the American's body against hers and wishing never to let her go, Merida mumbles:

— Yeah... I know... but I deserved what Vanessa did and I will need to live with it...

Arizona receives a long kiss on one of her cheeks and, smiling weakly, plays with a hand of the redhead when questioning one of the things that torments her:

— And you think that one day she will return?

— I don't know... — Merida answers in a calmer voice and lays the pediatrician's head on her left shoulder. — Alicia doesn't know anything about Vanessa, not even that she has another mother. She just knows she has me, my parents, Bree, Carson and the other employees.

Feeling a little worried about it, but realizing that she shouldn't give an opinion on how Merida raises Alicia, Arizona tries not to like so much her body curled up against her and her heart flutters about it.

Then, sighing heavily as she feels the redhead's caresses on her body, the pediatrician murmurs:

— Are you free to like someone? To fall in love again? Or do you feel stuck with her?

A silence comes in response, leaving Arizona promptly desperate and trying to put order in her heart, just so it doesn't get so excited about Merida. Now, what would that silence mean?

The pediatrician notices the Welsh woman's hands tightening around her body and her breathing shaking, making Arizona want to leave at that moment and give any excuse to return to London. However... Merida says in a light tone:

— I'm not attached to her, Arizona... and I'm not free to like someone...

There! That is exactly what Arizona didn't want to hear, but had been obliged to listen to, since she had made the mistake of asking. A slight despair at hearing that makes the American want to get up, but her pride is stronger and she doesn't want to show how much she was hurt by it... since her feelings for Merida seem confused and certain at the same time.

— Well... — Arizona says tapping the water. — Are we going to the cocktail or not?

Merida inhales her neck for a few seconds and holds her tighter in her arms before saying:

— I'm not free to fall in love, Arizona, because I'm already in love and scared to death of it...

With your body softening and not believing what her brain insists on putting in her mind, telling her that she is the person the redhead is in love with, Arizona asks:

— Well! Why are you scared?

— Because I don't want to spoil or lose this person... — Merida responds with a light voice and trailing kisses on Arizona's right shoulder, making her shiver. — I was closed for a long time to any kind of feeling, Arizona Robbins, until you came and fell into that puddle on our first date.

Still denying that Merida can be in love with her and preventing with all her strength her heart from saying the same for the Welsh, Arizona tries to control her body when she feels the kisses on her neck:

— No... What I have to do with the fact that you are in love?

Merida lets out a silly laugh and turns Arizona's face to her, allowing her green eyes to stare intently at the blues that are clearly afraid:

— I'm liking you so much, Arizona. I find myself laughing in the middle of the day just remembering something you said or did... I can't forget when you rubbed your eyes and smeared all your makeup, looking like a beautiful panda.

Covering her face with her hands and giving a silly laugh, Arizona feels ashamed:

— Ah! Why do you always talk about the things I do everything I can to forget, huh?! Couldn't you talk about how beautiful my hair looks in a bun or how wonderful I was on the night of the opera, I don't know! — she looks again at Merida and finds her laughing. — You're mean! So mean!

— I know... And I'm also Uncle Scrooge, right? — Merida jokes while kissing Arizona's mouth. — Besides having a magic jet and flying around like Aladdin!

— Aaahhhh, I already asked not to talk about the things I'm ashamed of having done! — Arizona exclaims with laughter as she stands quickly and gets out of the bathtub. — That's it! This bath is over and I'm going to find out right now what to eat in this place! I'm starving!

Stopping in front of the huge bed closing the robe over her body, Arizona sighs as she looks into the bathroom and replayes Merida's words in her mind. Everything she needed to hear, the Welshwoman had already told her and was very clear about her feelings... so... why can't Arizona feel safe to say the same?!

— What if her wife comes back? I know that I will be the only one to get hurt in this whole story... I know that... — she nibbles lightly on her bottom lip and caresses the soft sheet over the bed. — But I like her so much... but so much! The more we get together, the more my heart desires her.

— Very well, Miss Robbins! — Merida appears wearing a robe and steps forward to the phone beside the bed. — We are not going to the cocktail party, but we could eat something. What do you say? Tomorrow the day will be long and a little tiring.

Completely ignoring her fears screaming in her chest and smiling like a fool, Arizona replies:

— I think it's an excellent idea... — she jumps on the bed, crawls close to Merida and, nibbling on her left earlobe, murmurs: — I'm getting too spoiled to have you all to myself, you know? — she kisses the redhead's cheek for a long time. — Order wine, please! White or rosé!

* * *

The next day, Arizona is surprised to find Merida not asleep (for the first time) and, after almost an hour, she enters the room saying she was at the gym.

After a delicious breakfast, the two go out for the first horse races of the day and Arizona needs to assume that she has never seen so many hats in her life! People are all elegant and even exaggerated, mainly to watch something that happens on dirt. She cares little for some snobbish women looking at her beautiful braid in her hair when she was helping herself with champagne.

The most interesting thing for Arizona was to notice Merida not blending with people who tried to talk to her in any way, since she was laughing and talking happily with the pediatrician.

— Yeah... it's not that difficult to be in her social environment...

Arizona mumbles as she watches Merida trying to escape some conversation later with a group of extremely serious people.

* * *

In the late afternoon...

As the doors to the huge hall open, Arizona feels extremely anxious and a little embarrassed, wondering what she could talk to those people about and fearing she would be left alone by Merida, if the Welshwoman decided to discuss business with someone.

— Stay calm... — Merida murmurs kissing the cheek of the American.

— Why... why do you say that?! — Arizona asks as they walk through the place, where the redhead goes greeting people with a slight nod. — I'm calm! Very peaceful!

Momentarily stopping walking, Merida kisses Arizona's hands and the two look at each other intensely.

— Your hands are shaking and you are restless all over! — she gives the blonde an arm and they start walking again. — Imagine everyone naked! It is easier to face them, believe me!

Arizona widens her eyes and laughs softly, looking shocked at the Welshwoman:

— I can't believe you do that!? Naked?! Do you imagine everyone like that?!

Merida just nods, showing her charming singing smile, and finally stops walking in front of a group of people talking animatedly.

— Hello! — the Welsh exclaims in her polite tone and people look at her happily. — We finally met!

—  _ Ginger _ !!! — a woman with short black hair and black eyes exclaims raising her whiskey glass to Merida. — I bet you were in doubt about which jet you should use to come, am I right?!

Arizona tries to understand where it should be funny, since people laugh at that comment exaggeratedly, including Merida, and thinks it's best to follow along with laughter.

— Ah! Stop talking nonsense! I have jets for any kind of trip, ok? — Merida responds with a light laugh and puts a hand on Arizona's back. — First of all, I would like to introduce a wonderful person! This is Arizona Robbins.

At that moment, the American is finally able to better observe the people around Merida and feels that she is being evaluated from all angles, fearing that her dress will fall.

"Please don't screw up!", Arizona thinks, trying to notice people and the short-haired woman says:

— Nice to meet you, Miss Robbins. I'm Alana Hughes and this is my wife Helena. — Alana says in a polite tone (very similar to Merida's) and indicates the beautiful woman beside her.

— Oh, nice to meet you!

Arizona nods at the couple and notices Helena in an elegant red dress.

— Oh, my dear, it is a pleasure to meet the famous Arizona Robbins! — Helena, the woman with brown hair, exclaims exchanging fake kisses with her. — Our  _ ginger _ told us a lot about you and how you saved little Alicia.

For a few seconds, Arizona looks at Merida, wondering what else the Welshwoman would have told her friends and whether they would be really nice as they seem or if they were just like that in front of Merida.

— Ah, well... — Arizona starts to speak a little embarrassed.

— Ary, Alana is one of the people who would be interested to talk about your plan for that donated money, you know? — Merida comments while lightly stroking Arizona's back and looks at Alana. — This lady here has some secret that needed more people, besides me, to help her to realize, understand? She hasn't told me yet and I'm looking forward to it.

Alana, raising her eyebrows, takes a sip of her drink and smiles lightly at Arizona:

— Now! That's wonderful! What do you think about tomorrow, after the races, having lunch together?

Before Merida answers, Helena strokes her wife's arm and says:

— We'll call Brendon too, shall we?! After all, he supposed to show up today, but he called saying he won't be able to come until dinner time. He had a little problem with the company, I didn't understand it properly.

Arizona looks at everyone with some curiosity and Merida introduces her to a few more people, but they remain close to Alana and Helena.

She knows that it's the first day of her "short trip" with the Welshwoman, but she had the hope of having a few more moments alone with Merida and thus being able to create a bond and realize if she is really in love with her.

Then, taking a glass of champagne that a waiter passes by offering, Arizona drinks in one gulp and looks at the place as a whole, noting the beautiful (clearly designer) clothes that people wear, as well as the jewelry and shoes. Everyone laughs and seems to have fun as if there is no problem in the world, in addition to music with pianists and violinists.

Arizona remembers the orphanage that she has helped and thinks that if all those people helped some institution, the world would be a better place and a little more supportive.

— Ary?! — Merida mumbles as she lightly caresses an Arizona cheek, waking her from the ramblings. — Hey... Is everything okay?

The moment her anxious eyes meet the tender greens of Welsh, Arizona feels her heart start to flutter again and feels a devastating anxiety to consume her completely without understanding very well.

— Yes... — the American murmurs lightly. — Everything is fine...

Clearly suspicious of that response from the pediatrician, but without saying anything about it, Merida just kisses her cheek and points to Alana in front of her:

— Ary, you told me that I could help you with this mysterious plan, remember? That's why I made a point of introducing you to Alana and Helena, because they are people who will help you, besides me, of course! Helena is the director of one of the best schools in England, so she is an enlightened person, as you can imagine.

Everyone laughs again, including Arizona (even without understanding why), and Helena says in her sweet way:

— Arizona,honey, I can't wait to hear what you have to say. If it’s something solidary, wow, I’m already completely eager to help!

— Oh, thanks a lot! — Arizona thanks without really knowing what to say and trying to understand if the Welsh's friends are really good people or are just being nice. — Tomorrow, during lunch, we'll be able to speak more calmly and in a place with less...

— Agitation! — Alana adds raising her glass of whiskey to the American. — I agree! Let's just enjoy this cocktail and let’s talk about these plans only tomorrow.

Arizona just laughs weakly and looks for Merida, who is a little far away and talking to a group of people with a mysterious expression. Then, before she goes to Merida, Helena touches her gently on the arm and says in a light tone:

— Tell us more about you. Is it true that you are American?

Quickly looking at Merida and returning her attention to the woman beside her, Arizona replies:

— Yes, I am.

— I could say that I am American too, but from the south — Helena answers winking to Arizona, that curious look at her. — I'm from Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, to be more specific.

Arizona's eyes widen and she smirks when she says:

— Wow! How cool! Is Alana also brazilian?

Helena shakes her head, crosses her legs and, taking a sip of her wine, replies:

— No! Oh, honey, Alana is British. So I understand that you feel a little lost in this type of trip/meeting.

— What?! — Arizona questions confused and smiles awkwardly. — Why do you say that?

Helena laughs gracefully and points to Merida in the distance, still talking to people:

— You're a doctor and an American, who is getting involved with someone like Merida... a person dedicated to work and who has a very high social position. — she strokes a hand of the American and blinks slightly. — I understand you, but don't be afraid. The important thing is always to be yourself and don't be impressed by these people in suits and expensive dresses!

— Yeah... well... I don't care about these things very much, Helena. I don't care about social class, or jets or diamond necklaces. — Arizona comments as she swipes a finger over the rim of the cup in her left hand. — I'm just worried about making Merida, maybe, embarrassed about something... I can't explain. For example, dinner will be full of cutlery for each dish, right? I never know if it's from the inside and out or the other way around!

At that moment, Alana lets out a silly laugh and comments to them:

— Why, Arizona, do you want to know a secret?!

The pediatrician, somewhat frightened by that interference in her conversation with Helena, nods and Alana continues to speak:

— Nobody ever knows the right order! Everyone just makes up or simply copies someone who, miraculously, knows which cutlery to use. And you don't have to worry about embarrassing Merida or not, as you don't have to please anyone. People here are more concerned with speaking badly of each other, whether they are wearing Chanel or wearing the right cutlery for dinner.

The black-haired woman winks at Arizona when she finishes speaking, leaving her calmer and with a slight smile on her lips, while her blue eyes return to Merida.

— Yeah... you're right... — then, rising slowly, Arizona points to the Welshwoman. — I'll talk to her a bit and I'll be right back.

As soon as she approaches Merida, Arizona overhears her talking seriously to a man who is clearly unyielding about something.

— Now, Lorbe, you know that my stables are among the best and my horses always compete for first or second place! — Merida exclaims in her polite tone, but with a certain veracity.

— Ah, Harris, I believe you and I know how excellent your stables are. Just as I know about the prizes you won at the Polo games in which you participate, miss. But... — Lorbe comments with a slight smile and shrugs. — I don't know how much I trust to make a deal with European stables.

Merida lets out a snicker, but a little discreet when she says:

— Ah, there isn't enough reason for you to think so. You'll give me a chance, or at least accept my invitation for a weekend at one of my properties, so you could better observe my stables.

Meanwhile, drinking her champagne while trying to understand what is going on, Arizona has the impression that she has heard the man's name elsewhere and holds her eyes on him.

The moment Merida notices the presence of the American at her side, she immediately steps forward to place a hand on her back and presents her to Lorbe:

— This is Miss Robbins, Arizona Robbins. And she is accompanying me on this trip. Ary, this is Lorbe, Anthony Lorbe.

— Robbins?! — Lorbe asks in a surprised tone and, kissing Arizona's hand, smiles slightly. — Do you happen to know Colonel Robbins?

Her eyes widening slightly, Arizona fixes her eyes on the man in front of her when she replies:

— Yes... he's my father... And your name is not strange to me, sir.

Letting out a light laugh, Lorbe strokes the blonde's hand, still stuck in his, and replies:

— Well! Robbins and I were friends while I was in the Navy. We served together as Marines for a while, until I left. — he puts both hands on his waist and remains with his eyes fixed on Arizona. — I'm sorry for Timothy...

Immediately, the smile that was on Arizona's lips disappears and she is clearly uncomfortable with that. Merida, until then looking at the two without understanding anything, looks at the American woman withering drastically and has the impression that talking about "that" Timothy was a big mistake of the man.

Then, taking a deep breath and looking at Lorbe, the Welshwoman comments:

— Did you serve with Arizona's father? That's it?

Clearly upset at having touched on an unpleasant subject, Lorbe replies:

— Yes! Robbins and I are great friends, but we lost touch as soon as I moved to the other side of the country. — he looks at Arizona and says: — I'm sorry for talking about it... I didn't mean to cause you any suffering.

Arizona just smiles weakly and, showing enormous strength in looking good, looks at the man when she says:

— It's okay, don't worry. — she does everything not to face Merida, who studies her silently with her green eyes. — But... what makes you lost here?

One of the things about Arizona Robbins that most impressed Merida was the light that seems to radiate from the American, especially when she smiles almost every moment and has a great strength to illuminate wherever she is. However, at that moment, Merida feels something heavy and sad surrounding Arizona and, clearing her throat weakly, she replies:

— I'm here trying to convince Lorbe to know my stables and finally make a deal with me. But... being European complicates everything, doesn't it, Lorbe?

The man lets out a light laugh and shakes his head:

— Now, look, it's not like that! I just think I should get to know all of what you're telling me, but in another way. Do you understand? — he crosses his arms and looks at Merida in a fun way. — Um... tomorrow we'll have a polo match. Why don't you participate and show how excellent your horses are and how awesome you are playing, Harris?

Feeling surprised to find that Merida, in addition to everything she already does, plays polo, Arizona smiles slightly as she looks at her curiously:

— Polo?! Do you play polo?! How could you never tell me that?!

Still concerned by the American's sudden dismay, but not wanting to embarrass her about it, Merida shrugs when she replies:

—- Well, it's not one of the things I see the need to tell someone... I don't think that's an important point of my life. I love polo, but I don't feel comfortable sharing it with people.

With an expression of someone who thinks a thousand things and, at the same time, tries to prevent the sadness from invading her heart when thinking about Timothy, Arizona turns to face Lorbe and exclaims:

— Let's do the following?! If there is one thing I learned from my father, it is that we must demonstrate how good we are, not just talk. Tomorrow, Merida will participate in the polo match and, if her team wins, which I am sure will happen, you will reach an agreement with her stables. Otherwise, if she loses, you'll win her horse and the bet amount. What do you say?

Opening her eyes wide for the American, Merida exclaims:

— Arizona! Making bets?! I didn't come prepared to play anything!

Lorbe seems to think very carefully about the blonde's proposal and looks at her silently, until a smile appears on his thin lips and he extends a hand to her saying:

— Very well, Miss Robbins! For the respect and trust I have in your father, I will make this bet with you. — he nods, letting out a loud laugh, and passes by Merida murmuring: — I hope you are ready to shell out some heavy money, Harris, because I will bet everything on the opposite team to yours. And they always win!

And as soon as the man walks away, Merida puts her hands on her hips and tries not to worry about the polo game, since she is a fanatic and an accomplished player since she was little. However, Arizona's attitude in betting without saying something to her had been extremely frightening and that is why the Welshwoman seriously questions her:

— Arizona... what was that?

Forcing a smile, trying not to cry when thinking about Timothy, Arizona replies:

— Well! You Britons are crazy about gambling. So, I did only what would be the most sensible. That man, no matter how much drama he does saying he doesn't like Europeans, lives a lifestyle like yours. People like that always love a good bet and it was more than obvious that he wanted something to take advantage of. — she points to where the man disappeared and approaches Merida. — You are excellent in your business, I have no doubt, but you lack a little... "trickery", you know? Everything is a matter of betting on this place and I realized it in just one day... you should know that, miss!

Not being able to be angry or even irritated with the American, Merida smirks and shakes her head:

— You are an earthquake, did you know that? I wasn't planning on playing polo on this trip.

— Ah! But now you will have to play and I'm looking forward to seeing you in those tight uniforms and running the horse from one side to another! — Arizona exclaims laughing sadly.

Noticing the blonde's smile and failing to stop her curiosity, Merida caresses her cheek questioning in her usual polite tone:

— If I may, Ary, could I know who Timothy is?

And again, Arizona displays a faint countenance and looks around showing clear discomfort with that subject. Then, before she says anything, Merida adds:

— It's okay... we don't need to talk about it.

Lifting her eyes to the greens, gazing intently and affectionately, Arizona kisses Merida's lips lightly and murmurs:

— Thank you...

Of course Merida would never force anyone to say something she doesn't want to, mainly because it's not her nature to be unkind. However, she couldn't help worrying about that sadness hidden behind those blue eyes that she adores so much and wondering if it was for that Timothy that Arizona would still be in love with... After all, when Merida declared herself, the American had said absolutely nothing back...


	17. Talk to me, please!

The next morning...

With lively music, (miraculously) excellent weather and a friendly atmosphere in the elegant polo field, people position themselves on their seats to watch the match that will soon begin. They are all somewhat stripped and clearly interested in their bets.

Almost unable to sit so anxious that she is for attending a polo match for the first time and because she wants to see Merida in an outfit that isn't so social, Arizona shakes her legs while looking out at the immense field.

— Where is she?! I don't understand why she didn't let me help her with the uniform... — the American murmurs noticing the horses and the players entering the beautiful field ahead. — Which team will she be on?

The moment she shakes her sweet braids in her hair, Arizona finds the wavy red hair dangling, while Merida holds it in a low bun.

— Ah, look at that...

The American mumbles smiling in the corner and nibbles on her lower lip as she fixes her eyes on the Welsh woman standing in the distance: white pants, black riding boots, black polo shirt and a bat in her right hand. As soon as she looks all over Merida's body, Arizona sighs deeply as she murmurs:

— Women are wonderful even playing polo... — she stands up. — I'll wish her luck.

Without breaking her smile and feeling more anxious about the game (and wishing to see the Welsh playing with those clothes on), Arizona starts walking towards Merida and stops the moment she sees her talking too smiling with two very excited women.

— Well, well... — Arizona murmurs when feeling a slight foolish jealousy and remembers the Welsh telling her about her past. — Did she really change? — her blue eyes stare fearfully at the women (very well dressed and young) making Merida laugh. — They must be just friends... colleagues... that she hasn't yet introduced me...

Blaming herself for feeling insecure, Arizona shakes her head as she walks over to the Welsh woman, determined to wish her luck... and also to find out what was going on for the redhead to laugh so hard with two strangers.

As she approaches, Arizona sees that Merida is on the field, while the girls are on the other side of the small fence, and listens to them talk excitedly:

— Yes, I heard about the party in the Bahamas, but I don't think I can go, Mell.

One of the young women, stroking an arm of Merida and smiling non-stop, says in a velvety voice:

— But you promised that you would go to my next party, Mery. — she pulls the collar of Merida's polo and murmurs: — You already missed my parties twice and this time I won't let you!

Instinctively, Arizona opens her mouth in amazement at the young woman's audacity and behavior, but controls herself not to show how much it makes her jealous. Before she says anything, she hears Merida answer:

— I know, Mell. — she kisses the young woman's hands as she takes them away and winks gently. — But I really won't be able to go and I appreciate the invitation.

The other young woman squeezes the redhead's arm and exclaims:

— So, tonight, you're going to participate in the East Wing party, aren't you?

Before she says anything, Merida (finally) sees Arizona a little behind the women and smiles weakly, feeling her foolish heart beat wildly. She tries to understand what is so special about the pediatrician that it holds her that much and makes her forget about the rest of the world just by looking at those sweet eyes.

— No... Harriet... I'm not going... — Merida responds shaking her head and hating herself for feeling so much for the American, who still likes "Timothy". — I'm not going to the party tonight either... — she takes her green eyes to the girls and nods. — Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my horse and get ready for the match. Have a great day and know that it was great to see you again.

And as soon as she leaves, Merida just nods to Arizona and tries to head to the back, but the American steps up to the fence and holds an arm of the Welsh:

— Hey! Wait a second! — Arizona turns the redhead to her and feels her whole body tremble just looking at her so informal in that uniform. — Do I also deserve attention, miss?

Merida doesn't say anything right away, seems to study the American woman with her eyes and thinks of the sad way she was when she didn't want to talk about "Timothy". Not to mention the lack of response that she had left when Merida practically declared herself.

Then, needing to keep her head on the match (she doesn't want to participate), Merida smiles and gives the blonde a long kiss on the cheek when she says:

— Of course you deserve it, silly. I really need to go, since I have to see my horse and get ready. These things... You understand, don't you?

Arizona feels the coldness in those words. Since last night, Merida has been acting strangely.

— Yes... — the American responds by shaking a hand of the redhead and takes two steps away from the fence. — I just wanted to wish you luck!

Before she says anything, Merida just nods and walks into the field, leaving Arizona a little worried and a bit... upset.

— And to say that you look beautiful in this uniform... — the American murmurs when she sees the redhead fiddling with the horse and walks back to her seat. — She clearly didn't hide how upset she is about something I did... and I don't even know what it is.

Once settled in her chair and with sunglasses on her face, Arizona messes with her braids, looking seriously at Merida positioning herself on the field on top of the horse and gets irritated by being even more attracted to her in those clothes.

— Hello, Arizona!

Sitting on her right side, Helena smiles as she blinks at Arizona and she sees Alana sitting next to her wife.

— Good morning, doctor! Excited for the game? — Alana asks when crossing her legs and kisses Helena's hand. — Did you manage to find her?

— Yes... — Arizona responds when returning her gaze to the field. — It's the first time that I've watched a polo game.

Before the women say anything, Lorbe's voice sounds behind the American:

— Good morning, Robbins! Are you sure about your bet from last night?

Arizona looks back and faces at the man a little scared, remembering the bet she had made with him.

— Ah... good morning... — she replies turning her face to the field and sighs. — And yes, I'm sure of my bet.

The man laughs mockingly as he says:

— I just hope the horse isn't one of Harris's favorites.

Alana, until then watching the two closely, nudges Arizona and murmurs:

— Is Merida playing because of a bet she made with that idiot?

Looking at the black-haired woman, Arizona really wonders if Merida's irritation was due to the damn bet she had made the night before on her behalf. Then, taking her eyes to the field, Arizona responds thoughtfully:

— No... I did it! I made a bet on her name and now she is there, playing polo without having prepared for it... My fault...

Helena and Alana look at each other and the black-haired woman shakes her head, returning her attention to the field when speaking:

— Polo isn't something like football, Arizona… I mean, soccer for you… that we play on the weekend and we can participate in some cup. It's a peculiar and very complex sport, needing training with the team, preparing the horse for weeks... you know?!

Swallowing hard and wanting to explain that she hadn't done that to irritate Merida, Arizona opens her mouth, but Helena steps forward to say:

— Stay calm, honey. If Merida's team loses, the most will be a few laughs that we'll have later. Don't you feel guilty about getting into the addiction that these people have in betting.

The game begins and Arizona messes with her braids for fear of having made a mistake, since she had no right to place bets in Merida's name. Then, taking a deep breath, she says:

— Yes... I hope everything will be taken as a joke...

* * *

During the game, Arizona had realized how good Merida really is at polo, but there wasn't much rapport with the team, since she hadn’t trained with it and didn’t know about its rehearsed moves.

Feeling bad about making the bet and the Welsh going through all that, Arizona gets up quickly as soon as the game is over and hears Helena exclaim:

— She must go to the left area, Arizona.

The American just nods and steps forward to the location indicated, thinking of millions of things to say and thus trying to apologize for the bet she had made, when she encounters Merida handing an envelope to Lorbe and showing a feature nothing friendly.

As soon as she sees the man laughing out of there, Arizona slows down as she approaches the Welsh and hears her sigh heavily as she turns around in front of the beautiful horse, beginning to pet him.

— Hey... — Arizona murmurs as she gently touches Merida's left shoulder and places herself beside her, also beginning to caress the animal.

Merida seems to think a lot, keeping her eyes fixed on the horse for some time until, turning her face slowly towards the blonde, she smiles weakly:

— So? What did you think of the game? — she raises her eyebrows and continues to speak without waiting for an answer: — I'm sorry I didn't win, but it's hard to get along with a team I've never played with before...

Of course, Arizona understands the somewhat sulky way in which Merida is because of losing the game. After all, nobody likes to lose, but... but she sees that there is something more tormenting that Welsh mind and that is why the American is determined not to leave anything unresolved.

Then, taking a hand to Merida's left arm, Arizona turns her and looks deep into her eyes as she asks:

— Apart from the game and the bet, Merida, did anything else happen? Do you want to talk about what torments you so much? — the Welsh shakes her head slightly, showing a false smile, making Arizona even more impatient. — Merida, please! You've been weird since last night.

Her blue eyes plead intensely for the green ones to express something, but all she sees is a certain coldness that she had only seen once in Merida: when she first met her. Despite the lively music, the noise of people talking and everything else that surrounds them, the women remain silent and staring at each other until Helena's voice sounds close:

— Mery, dear, you were wonderful! — the Brazilian opens her arms and pulls the Welsh to give her two kisses on the cheeks. — You, whether you like it or not, will have physical contact, yes!

Merida finally seems to soften her features by taking her eyes to Helena and returns the hug smiling, leaving Arizona worried about the way she was treated.

—  _ Ginger,  _ you were excellent as always! But of course, a person just doesn't make a team, right? — Alana appears and puts her hands on her hips, looking funny at the redhead.

Moving away from Helena, Merida looks at her black-haired friend and comments:

— Well, if you were playing beside me, Alana, we might have won. — she quickly observes Arizona and returns her attention to her friends. — What will you do now?

Helena, for a measly second, looks at Arizona and Merida, realizing a certain annoyance that didn't exist last night. Then she returns her attention to the Welsh and, knowing her very well, says:

— Why don't we do the following, dear... — she opens her beautiful smile and looks at everyone. — Merida takes a shower and then meets us for  _ brunch _ , what do you think?

Realizing what the Brazilian woman does, Arizona denies:

— Thank you, Helena, but I prefer to go with Merida to the suite and then we'll meet you.

— Go ahead, Arizona, please. — Merida says caressing the American woman's face lightly and blinks slightly. — I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll meet you there.

Arizona opens her mouth to reply and say that she wouldn't want to eat anything until Merida explains to her why she is acting weird, but the Welsh woman leaves there as soon as an employee appears to take the horse to the stable.

Then, starting to walk beside Helena, Arizona has the impression that she had screwed up by betting with the man just because he mentioned Timothy's name.

* * *

Already seated at a table and served with drinks, the women talk quietly while watching the beautiful lake just ahead.

—  _ Ginger _ is taking a long time... — Alana, leaning against the chair and cross-legged, comments looking thoughtfully at Helena. — Lena, did you notice anything about Merida?

Arizona lets out a strange exclamation sound and drinks her champagne in one gulp, being served again by the waiter, while commenting:

— And I thought I was the only one to notice that...

Not wanting to say anything about the way with which the Welsh has behaved and decided to talk to her friend away from the American, Helena crosses her legs and, approaching her chest to the table, looks at Arizona in front of her as she says:

— Changing the subject, honey, tell us about the origin of your name. Merida told us that it has nothing to do with the American state. Is it true?

Surprised to see that Merida had paid attention when she told her about her name and showing a silly smile, Arizona looks at Helena when she answers:

— Yes... it's true. — she notices Alana looking at her too and continues to speak: — Most people think I have that name because of the state, but it's not true. I received it because of a battle ship called "USS Arizona". My grandfather was serving on this ship when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he saved 19 men before he drowned. And that's why I have this name... — Arizona swings a finger in the mouth of her glass and remembers her parents with longing. — Everything my father did throughout his life was, basically, to honor this sacrifice of my grandfather. — she looks up at Helena and Alana and smiles weakly. — That's it…

With raised eyebrows and showing a thoughtful face, Alana comments:

— Wow! I admit that I was one of those people who believed it was because of the state, Arizona. — she puts a hand on her chest and blinks. — I apologize for thinking wrong.

Looking around, worrying about Merida's delay, Arizona replies:

— It's okay… — she stops her eyes again at the women at the table. — I'm used to it.

Helena sits more comfortably in the chair and says:

— My assistant director is called Summer and she is American. She told me that she comes from Chicago, where summer is not very inviting, and that her name was put on by her parents because her smile shines like the sun. Look... I must admit that young woman is very delicate and really lives up to her name, always illuminating that school. I'm almost adopting her as my sister.

Arizona laughs funny, but hears Alana comment:

— Lena, Summer has already dated Merida, hasn't she?

Helena immediately looks angrily at her wife and shakes her head:

— I don't know and this isn't the time to talk about it. — she takes her eyes forward and sees Merida approaching. — Check it out! There she is!

Completely ignoring the fact that Merida also went out with Helena's school employee, Arizona fixes her eyes on the Welsh and finds that she remains sulky, as her eyes are narrowed and her face seems unhappy.

— Why... what is wrong with her?! — Arizona murmurs not accepting that strange attitude of the redhead.

Then, as soon as Merida stops by the table, she smiles at everyone and says:

— Hello! I apologize for the delay, but I was on the phone. — she looks at Arizona. — It was Alicia and sent you a kiss.

— Oh! How cute! — Arizona exclaims surprise and caresses Merida's hand. — Sit down! We were waiting for you to eat something.

Helena, until then quiet, stands and sticks on Merida's arm saying:

— Why don't you two, Alana and Arizona, choose something to order, while Merida and I go inside and choose wines for us? — before anyone says anything, the Brazilian walks with the redhead away from there. — Come on, Merida! I know you and I know you're sulking with that poor girl!

Looking confusedly at her friend and entering the cellar accompanied by an employee, Merida exclaims:

— Sulk!? MeI?! Are you crazy, Lena?! — she gets away from the Brazilian and goes to one of the shelves, observing the wines. — I have absolutely nothing! I'm just tired, frustrated and not at all happy to have lost money on a ridiculous bet! Only that!

Crossing her arms and waving the employee to leave, Helena exclaims:

— Merida, what was that bet? And what does Arizona have to do with all this? You were in the biggest fairy tale until last night! What has changed? — she points to the stairs. — That girl is an incredible person and I barely know her, huh, Merida!?

The Welsh lets out a heavy sigh and, turning on her heels while holding two bottles, responds when facing the Brazilian:

— Lena, although Arizona was responsible for a ridiculous bet with that asshole Lorbe, I'm not irritated with her. I know that the amount I paid was not much, since I have a huge fortune. But I just don't like doing things when I'm not prepared. — she fixes her green eyes on the brown ones. - I already did things like this! You know the kind of irresponsible person I was and I don't want that anymore. I changed and today I like to prepare myself for everything! Everything! I didn't prepare to play polo, I don't like gambling and I don't think it's fair Arizona being with me when she's clearly in love with someone else!

At that moment, finally realizing that her friend is totally in love with the American, Helena smiles weakly as she approaches Merida and gently touches her face.

— Oh, honey... this irritation has nothing to do with the bet or the game, does it? — the redhead tries to look at the floor, but Helena forcibly stares into her eyes. — Honey, you can see on that little girl's face how much she is in love with you, Merida! She screamed, vibrated and even went crazy for you during the game. She called your name so many times that people around us started looking irritated. Right now, while you weren't arriving, she was looking for you with her eyes. How can you say that Arizona is in love with another?

Softening her body more and leaning it against the cold cellar wall, Merida sighs heavily when speaking:

— She is in love with another person... with a man... some Timothy and who, apparently, is known to her family, Lena. — the Welsh slowly shakes her head. — I don't understand how I could be so careless, Lena... I never fell in love with the women I go out with and none of them managed to really mess with me, until... until Arizona appeared and... and everything was upside down. She's totally the opposite of everything I have ever liked! She is clumsy, talks about things as if they were simple and believes in unicorns! She even works wearing training shoes with wheels, Lena! Wheels! — Merida laughs weakly. — And... even so... I fell in love with her... For the first time, Lena, I fell in love, not by the clothes or anything material, but with who someone really is. And when that happens, I find out that she is in love with someone else, making me question why she is going out with me!

Merida stops speaking for a moment and remembers the sad and clearly shaken way that Arizona had been when hearing the name of that Timothy being said.

— Lena... I didn't want to like her that much, but I do and I shouldn't. — the Welsh comments discouraged and looked deeply at her friend. — I shouldn't have been careless and should have paid more attention not to have fallen in love. I took her to my house, Lena! Do you have any idea of that?! Yesterday, before the cocktail party, I told her everything about me. Everything! And I even... even declared myself to her, Lena! I said I was in love and I was afraid of it...

— And she? — Helena asks in a serious tone and remains caressing the redhead's face. — What did she say?

Shaking her head and lifting her shoulders, Merida replies:

— Nothing! She said absolutely nothing! And I didn't say anything else about that either! We can’t demand feelings from anyone, can we, Lena? If she didn't speak, it's because she doesn't feel the same way. I'm not all sentimental, you know that, and that's why I'm pissed! Because she leaves me like this and because I feel weak! An idiot, actually! Since I'm in love with someone who is in love with someone else. Maybe, Lena, she's going out with me like everyone else has always done... for the money, trips, I don't know!

Helena doesn't seem to see Arizona as one of the many self-interested women the Welsh woman has already gone out with and she is absolutely certain that the American hasn't said back what she feels to Merida for some reason still uncertain.

Then, taking the bottles from the redhead's hands and walking with her out of the cellar, Helena affectionately comments:

— Mery, I hardly know Arizona, but she doesn't seem like a "vamp" woman. Besides, why didn't you ask her about the man?

With her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket and walking beside the Brazilian, Merida replies:

— Well! I questioned her! I asked about him and she didn't want to talk. She just looked crestfallen, with a sad face, and that beautiful smile she has, disappeared completely when she spoke his name. What am I supposed to think about that?!

Helena stops in front of the redhead and murmurs:

— So, Merida, talk to her about it! Talk to her about your feelings once again and about all that is tormenting you! Staying in that sulky child's position won't do any good and Arizona doesn't deserve to be treated that way! She came here for you and is surrounded by people she doesn't know! — she hands the bottles to the redhead and closes her eyes. — Stop that cold pose, do you hear me? You are loving, polite and wonderful! Be that way again with that poor thing!

Being pulled by the Brazilian to the table, Merida remains in her mind with the harsh words that she had said to her and knows that the best thing is... maybe... finish what is starting with Arizona for good... before she feels hopelessly more in love.

Then, as soon as the Welsh sits down next to the American, the two look at each other quickly and intensely, and Merida deposits the wines on the table saying:

— I chose a rosé for you, Ary. — she kisses Arizona's cheek for a long time. — And I already imagine that you ordered some sweet pie, am I right?

Letting out a light laugh and feeling Merida again "normal", Arizona moves her chair closer to hers and leans against their bodies as she replies:

— Yes! Of course, every meal needs to be sweet and savory! In addition to alcohol, of course!

Everybody laughs with amusement and Helena, winking at Merida, comments:

— I know we had arranged to have lunch together, but I think this  _ brunch _ should be enough for you to tell us about what you need us to help you with, Arizona.

Taking her eyes with great cost from the Welsh serving her wine, Arizona looks at Helena and Alana when she answers:

— Um, that's right! — she gently touches Merida"s hand and continues: — I received a generous donation from Merida and finally I already know what to do with the money.

Almost choking on the piece of pie too sweet she tries to eat, Merida looks at the woman beside her in surprise:

— Really? What is it?!

— Well... — Arizona starts to explain winking at the redhead. — I thought of creating a small clinic for children in orphanages, mainly NGOs. I mean, small clinic, no, but a place with hospitalization and evaluations, with at least one X-ray machine and other exams. Do you understand?

The table remains silent and Arizona looks at all the women with some fear of what they may be thinking. Then, swallowing hard, she continues:

— So, the money is enough to start something, but not enough for a complete clinic, you know? I have the projects ready and the proposal made. I would only need at least two investors to help me convince the hospital board to help me with this.

Helena, crossing her legs to the other side, asks:

— But why would you need to convince them?

Before Arizona responds, Merida advances to speak:

— One of the clauses of the document for the money to have been donated is that it was for the hospital's Pediatrics sector and that only Arizona was responsible for it. — then, the redhead looks thoughtfully at the blonde and asks: — Why don't you open a clinic on your own? No need for hospital support!

— How?! No! — Arizona exclaims laughing nervously. — How could I, a poor mortal, have a clinic like that out of the blue?! No! I like my surgeries, but I think it's important to think of children who don't have the same conditions as those I attend at the hospital. So, thinking that way, I believe that a clinic bearing the name of the renowned hospital that I work will be very important and easier. In addition, interns will be able to work there and gain a lot, but a lot of experience.

Alana remains silent and just nods, indicating for the American to continue talking.

— That's where you would enter... with your financial support, we could have more investors and thus create the exchange of services. — Arizona comments thoughtfully. — Your companies enter as investors and are disclosed, in addition to obtaining some advantage with this in the face of taxes, I guess. — she waits for someone to say something and, as the silence remains, she continues: — Anyway, I brought the projects and then I'll give them to you.

The strange silence remains, as soon as Arizona stops talking and, before she says anything else, Helena asks:

— Why the orphanage? Why orphanage children? A very specific thing, don't you think?

Arizona looks at the Brazilian and, enjoying the slight affection she feels from Merida in her braids, she replies:

— Well, because orphanages, especially non-governmental ones, basically live on donations and many children need expensive treatments. I have a friend who works at the Childhood and Youth Prosecutor's Office and told me several things... — she tries not to talk about being a volunteer doctor in an orphanage for fear of looking too fake, and has an idea. — In fact, next Saturday, starting at 9 am, there will be a bazaar in an orphanage and it would be very interesting if you all could go. I'll go with this friend of mine and, if you like the idea, I send the right address to Merida. What do you think?

Without saying anything at once, Merida throws herself against the chair and exchanges a quick look with Helena. She was already hoping for an altruistic attitude like that of the American, but never imagined that it would be something somewhat elaborate and clearly sincere.

The redhead lets out a heavy sigh before speaking:

— Okay! You know you can count on me, don't you? I'm in! You just need to send the project to Dan Gomes and wait for the documents she prepares.

Opening her mouth, Arizona remembers the presentation she has to make to the entire hospital board on Monday and feels anxious:

— Ah, well... could she send me this in two days?! I need to present to the board on Monday and wanted to confirm at least two investors.

— How is it?! After tomorrow?! — Alana exclaims, widening her eyes. — Well, Arizona, we can't get into a project like this too quickly. We go to the bazaar and, after studying the project, we give the answer.

— I'm in! — Helena exclaims promptly and smiles sweetly at Arizona. — I own the school with a dear friend of ours and I'm sure he would speak the same as I do, Arizona. We have already participated in solidarity programs and we always have a certain number of spaces in the classes reserved for children in orphanages. So, know now that you have a partner in this. I'll talk to Brendon as soon as possible.

Smiling with relief, Arizona kisses Helena's hands as she says:

— Wow, thank you! Thank you very much! — she looks at Merida and kisses her long on the mouth. — Thanks! I had no doubt that you would help me...

Trying unsuccessfully to prevent her heart from exploding with affection by looking into those blue eyes that she loves so much shining again, Merida caresses Arizona's face as she replies:

— I would always help you in anything, Ary...

At that moment, momentarily forgetting about Alana and Helena, Arizona fixes her eyes more on Merida and tries to find, in that look, something that explains why she has been acting differently since last night. However... out of nowhere... she looked fine again... Why?!

Would the Welsh woman be upset by the statement she had made by being in love and Arizona hadn't had the courage to say the same? Or would Merida be sorry to say that and, in fact, she doesn't feel anything for her anymore?!

— Well, people! — Alana exclaims when she claps her hands, making Arizona look at her in fright. — What do you think about eating and then walking around?

* * *

It's after 4 o'clock in the morning when Arizona sits on the bed rubbing her eyes and doesn't find Merida sleeping beside her.

— Um... where is she? — the American murmurs in a weak voice and, getting down from the bed, takes the robe beside her and walks to the half-open doors.

The moment Arizona arrives in the room lit only by the moonlight from the open porch, she finds Merida sitting on the couch with a  _ laptop _ on her legs intertwined. She walks slowly until stop behind the redhead, noting the glass of whiskey beside her and the  _ jazz _ music that plays in the background, and realizes that something really bothers Merida.

Then, bringing her mouth close to the woman's left ear, Arizona murmurs:

— Was the company in bed so awful, Miss Harris, to make you work this late?

Merida doesn't turn to face the American, she just laughs weakly and, drinking a sip of whiskey, replies without removing her eyes from the laptop:

— Of course not, Ary...

With the certainty that the answer is very cold and not at all true, Arizona comes around and, sitting at the small table in front of the sofa, touches the redhead's knees as she says:

— Mery... what's wrong with you? What happened to make you look so weird with me all day?

And now? Should Merida say how much she is being crazy (without any reason) of jealousy for Arizona liking this Timothy? Should she say how much she is struggling internally not to fall in love more than she already is?

Merida even opens her mouth to try to explain that working makes her forget her love life completely and thus forbids her to lose herself completely in that madness that lives with the blonde, but no words come out.

When Merida raises her eyes to the woman in front, they photograph that blonde hair tossed in a natural way and goes down into the ill-tied robe, leaving Arizona's shoulder out.

Unable to stop her hands from doing that, Merida closes the laptop and, after depositing it on the side, pulls Arizona to stand. The two remain silent and the redhead, still seated, slowly opens the blonde's robe and drops it to the floor, fixing her gaze on Arizona as a whole.

A faint smile is born on Arizona's lips as she is caressed by Merida, feeling her waist tight and kissed in every way, affirming (as always) how much she loves moments like that with the Welsh.

Finally standing, Merida presses Arizona's body against hers and, nibbling on her neck, intoxicated by the sweet perfume impregnated there, leaving her even more in love.

Arizona, trying not to lose her reason for those caresses that she loves so much, kisses Merida intensely, messing up her hair, and murmurs:

— Tell me, please... What did I do to make you so mad at me?! — she feels the redhead's hands in all her body. — Please... tell me...

Stopping momentarily with the kisses, but without letting the blonde out of her arms, Merida stares intensely at her blue eyes and thinks about saying everything that torments her, but... but she doesn't think she has the right to demand any feeling or explanation from Arizona. Besides, if the blonde had said nothing at all about her statement, it's because she really doesn't feel the same.

Then, turning Arizona with her back to her and walking to the bed, Merida mumbles as she nibbles on her left ear:

— No... nothing else matters now... This explains a lot... — she bites Arizona's neck while her hands squeeze the blonde's breasts as she stops in front of the bed. — I think there is nothing more that needs to be said... Arizona Robbins...


End file.
